Maternal Instinct: Spotlight
by Blackbird
Summary: A closer look into the lives of the various characters in the Maternal Instinct universe. MI Universe Edit: Rating upped do to content in Chapter 15.
1. Ms Dr Possible

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 1: Mrs. Dr. Possible-A Matter of Family**

Middleton General Hospital is one of the most renowned hospitals in the country. It is known for being on the cutting edge of medical advancements and technology as well as a nicely rounded staff with experts in all fields and friendly people all around with only a few exceptions here and there. Because of all the good publicity the hospital is, not surprisingly, usually very busy. Find time just to sit down and eat in the cafeteria is a rare luxury for some doctors.

Two such doctors enjoying that privilege were Dr. Ann Possible and Dr. Rich Anderson. They had both found empty slots in their schedules and decided to have lunch together before the madness started up again. Their conversation began with small talk about their patients and other various things around the hospital, but eventually came around to Ann's family, in particular her daughter. It was kept far above the usual overly proud parent blathering on about their child's prefect grades in school, however, due to the simple fact that Ann's daughter was the world famous teen hero Kim Possible. So while many things could be said about the tales Ann told, boring was never one of them. The current adventure she was recapping for Dr. Anderson was about Kim's clone and what became of her. He merely shook his head in amazement.

"I tell you Ann, I can't see how you can do it," he mused.

"Do what?" she asked, looking over the rim of her coffee mug at him.

"Handle this. All the weird things that happens to your daughter. I mean, cloning? Someone actually perfected that?"

"I was surprised by it too. Especially since she seems to have all of Kim's memories. Do you know what the means for me as a brain surgeon? I mean, our understanding of the brain is limited as it is, but to find out that the idea genetic memory might be possible?"

Her eyes twinkled a bit at the idea as her fingers absently rubbed the lip to her coffer mug.

"Not to mention what it could do for the organ transplant business," Dr. Anderson remarked. "Imagine being able to have fresh lungs, hearts or livers available right away. Of course that does raise the ethical question of killing off one person to save another."

The logic seemed to snap Ann out of her musings.

"You're right," she admitted. "It wouldn't be right to kill one person to save another. But you have to admit the implications are amazing."

"Oh yeah, they're great. If you use it right. But somehow I think if cloning ever did get passed by Congress we'd just end up cloning the wrong people."

"That's probably true."

"Right. So just leave it to the mad scientists for now."

Ann nodded, retreating back into her thoughts for a moment. Dr. Anderson regarded her and suddenly had the feeling he might have stuck his foot in his mouth. Again.

"Hit too close to home for you?" he probed.

"Huh?" she asked back, looking up at him. "Oh no, not really. Just thinking about...well I guess how things have changed recently."

"Starting with your second daughter."

"There is that," she remarked. "And you're right, clones are just as much of a person as the original. Even if it's not the best life."

"Not sure I'm following."

Ann gave him a look that only a concerned mother could have. "Ren just seemed so...lost. Like she couldn't figure out who she was, and I can't say I blame her. It has to be confusing to have someone else's memories in your head while at the same time building new ones." She shook her head sadly. "I don't envy her and I really wish she would have stayed so I could try to help her, but I can understand her choice. I guess it's just the mother in me that's worried about her child. Even if that one is a genetically engineered duplicate of my original daughter."

Dr. Anderson let out a slight chuckle at that.

"I love the fact you can say that with a straight face," he mused.

She gave him a kind smile in return. "Well eventually you do learn how to adapt to these things."

"Yeah but still...how can you handle it knowing your daughter's willingly putting herself in danger on almost a daily basis?"

Ann closed her eyes and let out a slow sigh.

"It's not easy," she replied as she reopened her eyes. "But I trust Kimmie's judgement. I raised her to make the right choices and I firmly believe that's what she does on every mission. I get a little worried sometimes, yes, but like I said I'm a mother, it's what we do."

"Yeah but still...I just understand how you can be so calm and accepting about it."

Just as she was about to open her mouth, their conversation was interrupted when Dr. Cox came rushing into the cafeteria and practically jumped into the empty seat next to them. He glanced hurriedly around as if someone where chasing him then crouched down low to the table as he looked back and fourth between the now very confused paired.

"For the love of God, hide me!" he requested.

"Perry, what's wrong?" Ann asked.

He let out an annoyed groaned. "Martha's got yet another problem with a patient and is doing that thing where she annoys the hell out of me until I help and I reee-heally don't want to deal with that right now."

"Martha?" Dr. Anderson replied, feeling a bit lost.

"J.D.," Ann clarified.

"Oh right. I forgot Perry you like to emasculate the only guy in this hospital that actually seems to like you."

"And I'll keep on doing that until he learns to stop it," Dr. Cox retorted. "So now, what were we talking about?"

"Like you care."

"Not particularly no, but if I wanna hide out I need to look like I'm part of the conversation. So...go on, discuss whatever."

"Well if you must know we're talking about Ann's family."

This for some reason brought a smile to Dr. Cox's face that neither of them liked. It was the same maliciously gleeful look that he got when he was just about to rip into one of the new interns. Ann and Dr. Anderson braced themselves for the worst.

"Oh and what aspect of her very fascinating and very strange family are we talking about now? Her rocket scientist husband who seems to always inadvertently make some of the deadliest weapons known to mankind in his pursuit of quote/unquote knowledge. Or maybe it was her world saving daughter who generally has to go out and get those very same inventions back so they won't be used in some loon's latest plot to take over the world. Bearing in mind of course that now she's in a lesbian relationship with a woman who until very recently was helping one of those loons. But hey it's all forgotten because they had a baby through some weird perversion of, again, quote/unquote science. Then of course there are her two twin boys who seem to be either following in their father's footsteps or maybe some of little Kimmie's foes in the whole 'making of WMDs thing'. They, however, seem to be sticking to the tried and true MacGuyer line of thinking of using just anything laying around the house for their inventions.

Yes that family dynamic has Norman Rockwell's name written all over it."

The other two occupants of the table stared at him in amazement and annoyance.

"Wow. All that talking and still you didn't manage to say anything," Dr. Anderson quipped.

"Oh is this the game we're going to play now?" Dr. Cox replied in a challenging tone.

"No, we're _trying_ to have a civil conversation," Ann broke in, trying to head off a fight. "You're welcome to join us Perry if you can think of something useful to say."

"I can think of plenty of useful things to say. Like first off, being that you are now a new grandmother, I should say congradulations into getting into the exclusive GMILF club. Very few of those around."

This caused Ann to flush a bit and stare down at her tray in embarrassment.

"I know what that terms means Perry."

"And I hope you should, I've heard it thrown around enough in your presence, mostly by the new interns and of course The Todd."

"Yes Todd's come up to me a few times with some...choice words," she remarked, the flush dying a bit. "Honestly I don't know whether to be offended or take it as compliment."

"Considering the source I'd be offended," Dr. Anderson offered. "That guy...there's just something not right about."

"Of course there's not, he's a surgeon," Dr. Cox pointed out.

"And what's wrong with surgeons?" Ann asked, taking an offended tone.

"Have you not heard my multiple rants about the knuckle draggers that make up the surgical team?"

"Probably not since we all seem to tune you out after awhile," Dr. Anderson quipped.

"Then I won't get into it here cause I don't think any of us has the time. But you don't have to worry too much there Annie, you're a brain surgeon, which means you have to have just a little bit more skill and that points you far above the rest of those scalpel jockeys."

"Careful Perry, that _almost_ sounded like a compliment," Ann said with a smirk.

"You want an honest-to-God compliment? Well fine here it is," he paused to take a breath and when he was done a much more serious look could be seen in his eyes. "I think it's amazing that you can stay so calm at not only having to deal with all the crap that goes on around here, but also the things your daughter does. Do I agree with you letting her throw herself into danger every chance she gets, no not really but I'm also well aware that I'm not the best person in the world to give advise on good parenting. But I do know that if Jack were out there doing all the things Kim was while I was stuck here dealing with this place...well I'd be an even bigger mess than I am now. So the fact that you can take this all in this incredible stride makes you one of the strongest people I've ever had the privilege to know."

The other two were again stunned into silence but this time due to the amazing 180 that only Dr. Cox could perform. Going from gruff doctor with ice water running through his veins to almost gentle soul that actually cares for the well being of others. The fact he could do this several times a day was unbelievable.

"Wow. Looks like you do have a heart after all," Dr. Anderson joked.

"Way to ruin the moment there Ritchie," Dr. Cox retorted.

"Don't call me that Per."

"Thank you Perry," Ann spoke up, again cutting the two off.

"Don't mention it."

"Really I-"

"No I mean really, don't mention it. I don't need any of the interns or Newbie thinking I've gone soft. That would destroy the entire image I try to maintain."

"My lips are sealed."

"Mine aren't," Dr. Anderson said.

"Oh come on Rich, just let him go on having his fun."

The slightly older man sighed. "Fine. For you."

"Do you two want some time alone?" Dr. Cox asked in a suggestive tone.

"Hey! I can still renege on that deal."

"You can go ahead and do whatever you want, I really couldn't care less," the brown haired man remarked as he looked towards Ann again. "But you, you really do need to get a handle on your daughter. Again, probably not my place to say anything, but you have to seriously sit down and face the facts that she can't going on like this forever. Especially since she has a family of her own now."

"I know Perry, I know. It's just so hard for her to accept the fact that she can't keep doing this forever," Ann said with a sigh.

"Well then give her a taste of the big guns if you have to. You're still her mother and she _will_ listen to you, you just gotta be firm." He leaned forward as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Look I'm saying this for your safety as well as hers. You've been around here long enough to know what happens to pro athletes who think they're invincible. They can't accept the fact that they're getting older and slowly and can brake much more easily. And what always happens to them? They always wind up in here with a much more severe injury than they need to have just because they're too stubborn. Hell, you're a brain surgeon you know what one too many bumps to the head can do to a person. And none of those people, none of them, have lunatics chase them around with death rays. So you gotta ask yourself how would you feel if one day it was Kim laying on the operating table like that?"

Ann let out another sigh as she leaned back into the chair to think of his words. In true Perry Cox style his words were blunt, to the point and ultimately correct. Her biggest fear was the day when Kim would get severely injured on one of her missions because she either didn't go prepared or took a risk she shouldn't have. She tried not to dwell on for fear of it driving her crazy, but it was always there in the back of her mind.

"You're right Perry," she admitted, still looking down at the table. "I just can't seem to be able to the find the words to tell-"

She stopped when she looked up and saw the chair he was sitting in was now vacant. When she looked to Dr. Anderson for an answer he merely pointed behind them. She titled her head a bit to see a young doctor with black, moused hair walking towards them with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hey have either of you two seen Dr. Cox?" he asked, stopping in front of their table.

"Sure have J.D., he's right over there between those two fat guys," Dr. Anderson said, pointing over to the table across from them.

Dr. Cox leaned forward between said fat guys to glare spitefully at him.

"Well played ya bastard," he growled then turned his attention to J.D. "Hey Newbie is that the candy fairy over there handing out bracelets and sugar canes?"

_I know I shouldn't..._ J.D. thought but nonetheless looked behind him.

Not surprisingly there was nothing there, but he still couldn't help but let out a disappointed groan. When he turned back around he noticed Dr. Cox was not only gone from the table but from the room completely.

"He moves very fast," he said quietly to himself.

He then shook his head and looked back at the two at the table.

"Hey Ann, while I'm here there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he started.

"OK, what?" she asked, wondering if she should be suspicious.

"I know that your daughter now has a baby too and I was wondering if you could talk her into loaning her to me."

"I'm gonna be sorry I asked this, but why would you want Ann's granddaughter?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"Because I want to get her and Turk and Carla's baby together for a new idea I had; Baby Racing."

"Baby Racing?" they both asked.

"Yeah. Think of how cute they'd be in their little racing uniforms and goggles and scarfs."

"J.D. I want you to take a moment and really think about that idea," Dr. Anderson advised.

The young doctor looked at him for a second before he turned his head to the left and seemed to drift off into his own little world. When Dr. Anderson looked to Ann for an explanation she merely held up an index finger in the classic, "Wait a minute" motion.

"There'd be tears and doodie everywhere!" J.D. suddenly shouted with a shake of his head.

He then walked off, presumably continuing his search for Dr. Cox. As he watched him go, Dr. Anderson couldn't help but shake his head in amusement.

"You know, the more I work here the more I realize it's not just your daughter who has to deal with freaks," he mused.

"Oh J.D.'s fine he just has an overactive imagination," Ann remarked with a wave of her hand.

"What about Perry?"

"He's...well...I'd better not say."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. But, and I really hate to say this, he does have a point. Kim really needs to start worrying about her daughter the way you do about her."

"Oh she does, trust me. I've had to talk her down a few times where she's wondering if she's doing the right thing or if she'll make a good mother. She actually reminds me of me when I was raising her."

"Okay so she's got the overly worried mother part down. But she's still putting herself in harms way. Not just her but her baby's too. I mean, don't you ever worry about one of those freaks she fights breaking into her house and doing something to Shin?"

"Of course I do. Like I said, I'm a mother I worry about all my children all the time, including my grandchild. I have nightmares that one of Kim's foes is going to cross the line and take their revenge out on Shin. They're not often because as I said, I trust her to do the right thing and to do all she can to protect her family but occasionally the thought does keep me up at night."

"So what do you do?"

She reached forward and grabbed her mug of coffee and closed her eyes as she took a slow sip. When she was done she cradled the mug in her hands as she opened her eyes to look across the table at him. Her eyes looked mirthful with just a hint of seriousness mixed in.

"I feel very sorry for whoever's foolish enough to go into the house looking for a fight."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well there you have it, the first installment in a new way I'll be presenting my one shots. Since I have so many of them in mind, and more popping up everyday, I decided to just compile them all under one title rather than cluttering up the first page with all my weird ass ideas. Plus it will help me be more organized and able to reference them quicker, which is always good. For the most part they're follow the pattern I've set so far, with them being about 5-10 pages of mostly dialogue and character introspectives but there might be a few that are around 15-20 page action/adventure stories. I'll try to keep those to a minium though as I feel those kind of stories should be fics in themselves. Still, this series will offer just what its promises; a closer look at the various characters that make up my "Maternal Instinct" universe, both major and minor and OC. Hope you'll join me for the ride.


	2. Dr McCoy

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 2: Dr. McCoy-Of Man and Machine**

Dr. McCoy looked over the assembled heads of the Space Center nervously. The presentation he was currently giving was his one chance to make up for the terrible Bebe incident and he was determined not to blow it. Still, having the board members as well as the heads of the various departments all watching him put him a little on edge. At least he wasn't sweaty profusely like he thought he would. Still seeing the eyes of Drs. Harris, Kramer, and Cook all focused directly on him was a bit intimidating, even if he never could remember who was who. The one person who he could never forget though was the Chairman, or woman, of the board Dr. Wanda Wong. It was really her he had to speak to, having everyone else there was just formality. One that he was convinced was being used just to make him nervous. But he would press on, his career depended on it.

"So as you can see from this diagram," he said, using a laser pointer on the large projection behind him, "I've gone to extensive lengths to make sure that every trace of the 'Queen Bebe' program was wiped from the system. Going so far as to make the X-24 personality chip, which is 100 hacker proof."

"How can you be sure of this Dr. McCoy?" Dr. Wong asked.

"Because I spent nearly a month going over the thousands upon thousands of lines of code in it to make absolutely sure that nothing like that would happen again. I even took an extra precaution of making a kill switch that I can activate using this remote," he explained, taking out a small remote control from the breast pocket of his lab coat. "This will shut her down before anything can get too out of hand."

"Her?" Dr. Cook asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dr. McCoy's eyes widened a bit when he realized his little slip of the tongue. He sighed and prepared himself for the worst.

"Yes her," he started slowly. "Once I was sure the chip was perfected I wanted to see if it would work so placed in the former Queen's body, _after_ I made sure all her programming was erased and deleted."

"So _that's_ who you've been talking to in your lab!" Dr. Vivian Potter shouted, as she snapped her fingers.

"Of course. Who did you think I was talking to?"

"Well you love the sound of your own voice so much I figured you finally broke down and started talking to yourself."

He sneered at her but any actual retort he had was cut off when Dr. Wong spoke up.

"You mean you've been running an unauthorized experiment all this time?" she asked in astonishment and slight indignation.

"If you want to get technical about it, yes I have. But it was done to try and further our research!"

"You mean _your_ research."

"OK yes, my research, but that ties into what we're doing here. That's why you brought me on board, isn't it?"

The board members muttered amongst themselves, glancing occasionally in Dr. McCoy's direction and giving him slightly accusatory looks. This time he was starting to sweat as he felt his entire livelihood slipping away from him.

"Please," he begged, grabbing their attention. "I have her right outside, so if you meet her maybe that will help convince you."

The three male members looked between each other skeptically before turning towards Dr. Wong. She drummed her index finger on the desktop as she mulled over her decision. She was silent for several agonizing seconds before giving a slight nod.

"Let's see what the fuss is all about," she said.

"Oh thank you," Dr. McCoy replied with a sigh of relief.

"Just get on with it."

"Right," he said anxiously before walking over to the door.

He pulled it open to reveal a female figure standing behind it. The other occupants of the room were completely blown away by the sight before them. What they had expected to see was something akin to the blue robot some had seen laying on a table in Dr. McCoy's lab walk calmly into the room and present itself. What they got instead was something that looked almost human standing in the hallway and doing the robot dance while singing quite enthusiastically;

"Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo  
Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo"

"Mimi," Dr. McCoy addressed her calmly.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get threw as the robot girl continued to sing, her chin length, purple hair swaying as she turned her head from side-to-side.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For doing the jobs that nobody wants to  
And thank you very much, Mr. Roboto  
For helping me escape just when I needed to  
Thank you-thank you, thank you  
I want to thank you, please, thank you."

"Mimi!" he tried again, this time shouting loudly.

"Whoa!" she cried out as she suddenly stopped singing and turned perfectly on her heel to face him. "Sorry, did I miss my entrance?"

"Just barely," he sighed, placing a hand over his face. "Just come on in."

She nodded and walked confidently into the room, seemingly unfazed by all the eyes watching her. She stopped next to the spot Dr. McCoy had been standing and surveyed the group just as they studied her. From this range they could see past the peach colored exterior and make out the lines and joints that marked different panels along her body, signifying that she was in fact a robot. Still had they not known before hand it would have taken a second glance to pick her out of a crowd. The fact that she was wearing clothes really helped sell the illusion. Her outfit was simple and that's what made it so effective. It consisted of a crimson opened back and sleeveless blouse with a black miniskirt and royal blue tennis shoes. It was an outfit many girls in the country wore and so no one would ever think twice about the person wearing it, even if they did have oddly colored hair.

"Hiya!" she greeted with a wave of her hand.

"So...this is her?" Vivian asked.

"Yes, this is her," Dr. McCoy repeated, stepping up next to the robot.

"And you called her...Mimi?"

"Yes," Mimi replied for herself.

"Well then tell us...Mimi, do you know why you're here?" Dr. Wong asked.

"To prove that the Doc's work on the new, improved X-24 personality chip is really worth all the money you're throwing at him and to make sure I don't have a relapse into The Queen Bebe mentality. Of course on a grander scale I'm part of your on going research to prefect artificial intelligence to be placed into unmanned rockets so you won't have to worry about any pilots should something go wrong. Though why you'd want to try to make a computer so human if you're just going to do that is beyond me, but...hey," she finished with a slight shrug.

She looked over the assembled crowd that was merely staring back at her in shocked silence, some with their mouths hanging open.

"Did I say something wrong?" she wondered.

"No, no I think you answered the question correctly," Dr. Wong remarked. "_Very_ correctly in fact."

"Oh. Good."

"So as you can see, not only does the personality chip works, it works quite well," Dr. McCoy spoke up, smugness starting to sneak it's way back into his tone.

"What we see is that you're really good at programming her to respond like a person. That doesn't mean she can actually think or act like one outside of a controlled environment," Vivian countered.

"Oh come on! I know you're jealous of me and everything but really-"

"Jealous?!" she screeched standing up from her chair.

"Doctors, please!" Dr. Wong said forcefully, cutting off the argument. She waited until Vivian at down before continuing. "Now, Dr. Porter does make a good point. How do we know all of this hasn't just been staged for our benefit?"

"Please, do you really think I would willing program her to sing Styx?" Dr. McCoy retorted.

"What's wrong with Styx?" Mimi asked, sounding slightly offended.

"Now is not the time."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms over he chest and turning her head away. "There's nothing wrong with Styx though."

"Well I'm convinced," Dr. James Possible spoke up for the first time, drawing the others' attention. "I can't tell you how many times I've head that kind of conversation with my Kimmie-cub. That kind of thing is hard to fake," he said with a light chuckle. His face then grew serious as he focused on Dr. McCoy. "Which reminds me, are you positive that every trace of that monster that attacked my daughter is gone."

"Absolutely. Trust me, I don't want to have to deal with it again anymore than you do," he replied with a slight shudder. "And like I said I've gone through her codes time and time again. I can't tell you the amount of sleep I've lost trying to make sure she was perfect."

"52 days 3 hours 16 minutes and 29 seconds if you want to be specific about it," Mimi spoke up.

"Well I can't say I'm too thrilled you did this all behind our backs, McCoy," Dr. Wong said sternly. "But it does seem like you've more then delivered on your promise of a more advanced A.I. and I'm curious to see if you can do it again." She turned to look at Vivian. "Dr. Porter you're the head of our robotics division, what do you think?"

The blond haired scientist turned her head to give the hapless Dr. McCoy a very evil looking grin which caused his nervously to return in full. This was the moment he feared, she could either make or break him with her decision. She stared at him for several long, long seconds before turning back to the chairwoman.

"Personal issues aside, Frank is known as one of the experts in our field for reason. He's made a couple of advancements in A.I. that even _I'm_ having problems with. If he says he can reproduce the results we've seen here again, I believe him. So I say we keep him on," she advised.

"Alright then, I'll let him stay on your recommendation. I hope neither of us will live to regret it."

"Oh I promise you, you won't," Dr. McCoy said with another relieved sigh. "I swear I'll do the very best I can."

Dr. Wong nodded. "Then get to it doctor. You're free to go."

He nodded vigorously and said a few dozen "Thank You"s as he took Mimi's hand and guided her out of the room. He was more than happy to get back to his lab and continue his work now that he was sure he would still have a job. He had a large grin on his face as he walked through the halls of the Space Center and was humming softly to himself. Yes, it was certainly good to still have a job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later, Dr. McCoy was still humming to himself as he stared at the monitor screen at his station. Mimi sat in a chair next to him with a wire connected to a port in the back of her neck with the other end connected to his computer. He scrolled through her programming for probably the millionth time, looking for any inconsistently.

"So I take it from all the humming that you're happy with the way things turned out," she remarked.

"You mean not losing my job and the obscenely large grant they've given me for my research?" he asked rhetorically. "Yes, yes I'm very happy about that."

"That's good. So you don't think I overdid a bit?"

"Well you did point out one of the biggest flaws in our department's existence and there was the whole 'Mr. Roboto' thing, but I think that actually helped us. Made you seem more human."

"Then it was all on purpose! You're lucky to have me act the way I do!"

"I think luck had a big part to do with it," a new voice spoke up.

They turned to see Vivian standing in the doorway with her own personal robot Oliver by her side. She walked into the room and made her way over to his station where she looked Mimi up and down for a moment before focusing her attention on Dr. McCoy.

"So how did you accomplish this, anyway?" she asked, gesturing towards the seated android.

"I'm sorry but that's a personal secret," he remarked with a grin.

"Come on Frank we're suppose to be colleagues."

"That doesn't mean I have to share _all_ my information with you."

"Actually it kinda does."

"Uh, excuse me, fussy humans?" Mimi spoked up, pulling the cord out of her next. "If you're going to talk about me like I'm not here then I'd really actually not be here." She stood up and turned to the other human-like robot. "Come on Oliver, walk with me, talk with me."

She hooked her arm around his and led him into another part, separate part of the lab. When they were out of sight, Vivian took the seat Mimi had left and stared pointedly at her colleague.

"Okay Frank, spill. How'd you make her so life like?" she asked again.

"Through the sheer will power of my genius of course," he remarked.

"Frank..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Just can't stand to see me exceeding you in anything, can you?"

"Not when you can't even tell me how you did it. I think it was just a fluke," she remarked as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms.

"Trust me it was no fluke. I spent...days rewriting the program on my new personality chip to avoid the same mistake as last time but still have it be functional. Once I was sure it was done I installed it in her body and basically set the program to 'Learn'. Naturally I made the baseline program for her to be an upstanding, law abiding system, but the rest of it is just the chip fulfilling it's design specs. I feed her information through various forms of media and soon enough an entirely new personality emerged."

"But you're not quite sure how, are you?" Vivian insisted.

"Alright fine, no I'm not! There, happy?!"

She gave them a triumphant smirk. "Very much."

"Just don't go spreading that around. Especially after that big speech I had to give the board members."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," she replied then after a moment leaned closer to him. "Just as long as you don't spread it around that I _am_ a bit jealous of you."

This caught his interested quite quickly.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"OK don't make me regret telling you that by taking that tone."

"What tone?"

"That 'Oh I'm sooo much better than everyone else' tone. It's just annoying."

"I don't have that kind of tone."

"Trust me, you do," she insisted. "But anyway, I'm jealous by the fact that even on accident you can create an android that's so...human. I take pride in what I've done with Oliver but there are still a few human concepts he can't seem to grasp but Mimi..." she stopped and shook her head. "I could swear that was just someone dressed up as a robot."

"I assure you she's the real thing. Again, a product of my genius," he noted smugly.

"Again, there's a tone," she corrected him. "By the way, what's with the name anyway? 'Mimi'."

He suddenly looked embarrassed and muttered something under his breath as he turned his head away.

"What?" she asked, holding a hand up to her ear.

"I said it was the name of a girl I had a crush on in high school."

Vivian blinked. "See now that's a bit creepy."

"Well I couldn't think of anything else, alright?! Besides it's not a bad name, there are certainly worse."

"I guess so. Still..." she paused and gave a slight shudder. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what about the hair? Why purple?"

"Cause...it was the color of my mom's favorite scarf."

Her expression softened and she even gave him a gentle smile.

"See? Now that's actually touching," she complimented.

"Thank you," he nodded. "Anything else, you want to know?"

"Kinda. Why did you paint her skin colored instead of just asking me to use some of the synthetic skin I used for Oliver?"

"Actually I brought that idea up to her but she said she preferred it this way. Something about having fun with people I'm not sure," he rambled off with a dismissive wave.

"Okay," she said, not quite sure what to make of the answer. "But what about the clothes?"

"Hey, she picked that outfit out herself!"

"I meant is there a reason she needs them. I know it'd be look odd to have a robot with human looking coloring walking around 'naked' but really is she...?"

He hesitated to answer. He knew what she was asking and even knew what to tell her. Unfortunately, he also knew the reaction it would get and wasn't looking forward to it.

"If you want to know if she's anatomically correct then...yes she is," he finally admitted.

Vivian gaped at him.

"Oh don't give me that look! I had nothing to do with that, it's how she came to me!"

"But still...you could have fixed that."

"I could have, but she didn't want me too. Besides which, it's not like you have much room to judge."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" she shouted indignantly.

"You know exactly what it means Ms. My-boyfriend-is-a-robot! At least I'm trying to actually advance our field rather than make a date for myself."

"I'll have you know that I made Oliver because people weren't taking me or my work seriously!"

"Maybe that's because you dress in such provocative outfits."

"Provocative?!" she fumed, jumping to her feet.

"Yes!" Dr. McCoy returned, standing to meet her gaze. "And you know what I think? I think you do it just to get the attention!"

Vivian let out a loud gasp as her hands balled up into fists. Her face grew flush with anger and her eyes became slits as she glared dangerously at her. At this point in their careers, most of the other scientists knew never to call into question Vivian's intelligence based on her looks and if they did to immediately back down and apologize. Dr. McCoy, however, was not the kind to back down from a verbal fight, especially when he thought he was right. So her glare was met with one of his own as they prepared for a major confrontation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the lab, as the conversation between doctors Porter and McCoy was just getting starting, another conversation of similar nature was about to take place. After they had entered far section of the lab, Mimi detached herself from Oliver's arm then walked over to one of the free chairs and sat down with her legs propped up on the desk and her hands behind her back. Oliver sat across from her in a proper sitting fashion and stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"May I ask you something?" he ventured.

"You just did," she retorted.

He stared blankly for a second. "Oh, right, because I used a question to see if I could ask you a question. Funny. But that brings up the topic I wanted to talk to you about."

"Which is...?" she asked, tilting her head towards him.

"How are you able to act so human?"

She chuckled and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Oh come on, you should know that! It's all in the programming."

"Yes that I can understand, but the way you can express those emotions is what intrigues me. For instance your ability to appreciate music."

"You don't appreciate music?"

"Not the way I should I'm afraid," he admitted, looking down shamefully. "I've never been able to comprehend it beyond its technical aspects." He glanced up at her. "But you."

"But me what?" she asked, giving him an odd look.

"I heard about your singing in the hall. From what I heard you were actually really...into the music for lack of a better term."

The admission made her drop her feet to the floor and leaned forward with the chair until she almost hit the desk. She stared at him in utter embarrassment for a moment before speaking again.

"I can't believe you heard about that," she groaned. "I mean I was having fun but I didn't want the whole Space Center to know."

"You're embarrassed," Oliver observed in a clinical tone. "Another trait I'm unable to express."

"Well be thankful for that, it's not much fun," she informed him. "Now as for you music question. When I first heard it, I had the same problem too. I was listening to the cords themselves and not altogether. It was only when Dr. McCoy told me that I had to take a step back and hear them blended together that I actually started to stop listening to music and start hearing it. Feeling it really. If that makes any sense."

"It doesn't."

"Well then, I don't know what else to tell you."

"Fair enough. I suppose there are just some things I won't be up to understand unless I receive an upgrade. Still, I must admit you are really impressive. Your systems must be generations beyond mine to be able to understand humans the way you do."

"Why Oliver, are you jealous of little ol' me?" she asked, in an exaggerated tone.

"I suppose that might be one way to put it."

"Well...I'm not sure you should be," she said softly as she stood up.

She walked over to the large window and stared out at the launchpad glistening in the noon day sun. She placed her hand on the glass and slid the lids over her optic sensors in imitation of humans closing their eyes.

"This window is hot," she stated in a far off tone. "I can feel it technically, but not truly feel it. Not the way a human does. That's the same way my emotion programing works. I can feel these emotions but I know that they're really just an imitation of human behavior. They're both real and unreal at the same time. It's a thought that I can't quite process and if I tried I think I might overload and literally blow my mind. So I kinda have to accept things they way the are and just appreciate what I have. Try to find a balance, you know?" She suddenly turned on her right heel back towards him and opens her eyes again, the blue lights that made them somehow sparkling even brighter. "But hey, that's what being an AI is all about, right? Finding that prefect balance of what you are and what you want to be? In a lot of ways it like how humans have to deal with societal pressures while still trying to be themselves."

Oliver placed a hand on his chin in the classic "thinker" pose as he processed this information.

"Yes. Yes I think I understand what you're saying," he mused. "It's much like-"

His revelation was cut off by a loud scream coming from the other room in the lab. The two androids stared at each other for a moment then quickly ran towards the sound. What they found where Vivian and Dr. McCoy screaming at each other at the top of their lungs.

"Maybe people would give you more respect give you didn't go around flaunting your breasts everywhere!" Dr. McCoy yelled.

"I do _not_ flaunt them! Just because I wear something that suits my figure doesn't give every guy in the world the right to stare at me like a piece of meat!" Vivian shot back.

"Well it certainly doesn't help! Especially not when you're trying to prove you actually know something!"

"I do know something. That you're a complete ass!"

"Vivian, Frank, is everything alright?" Oliver asked, taking a step forward.

"NO!" the both shouted.

"Come one Oliver, I suddenly feel the need to take a long walk outside," Vivian huffed, before turning to the exit.

"Yeah 'walk' that's what they're calling it nowadays!" Dr. McCoy called after her before he stormed off for a different part of the lab.

"Uh...Doc," Mimi ventured.

"Not now!" he barked as he past her.

She stood completely still until he was gone and at that point noticed that she was now all alone in the lab. She looked back and fourth between the places the two doctors had stormed off as she tried to figure out what had happened between them. Unfortunately, no rational answer would present itself.

"OK, I give up," she muttered to herself. "I'll never understand humans."

**The End.**

**Author's Note: **So there you have it, another installment in the "Spotlight" series. This one came about while I was trying to do think of something to do with the original body of The Queen. I had a couple of ideas come to me, one of them the standard story of a robot trying to become more human and being kind of the outcast/lonely type but I thought that was too cliche. The other was to have her wake up somehow with The Queen's memories still in take then try to reclaim her hive only to find that it was being run by the second Queen. That felt like it would just complicate things way too much. Then, out of nowhere-a place of a lot of my ideas come from-I had a flash of Dr. McCoy giving this big speech to the people at the Space Center and when he opened the door instead of the usual robot walking in and introducing itself, you got "Mr. Roboto". For some reason a robot doing the robot dance and singing that sound was hilarious to me and just too good to pass up.

The rest, as they say, is history. Or this fic. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it and now that I have here in the "MI" universe I'm sure I'll think of something else to do with Mimi. Particularly with her meeting up with the Bebes. Again, too good to pass up.


	3. Kim & Shego

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Primary Author's Note: **This story takes place immediately after chapter three to "The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller" so to really understand what's happening here, it's best to read that first.

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 3: Kim & Shego-Making Amends**

Shego glared daggers at Bonnie was she watched the brunette leave the room, vaguely aware that her supposed lover was doing the same. Once the brunette was out of sight, the pale woman's head snapped back towards Kim and she crossed her arms over her chest then cocked a hip in her classic, 'I'm pissed and need a good answer NOW!' pose.

"Look, you _have_ to know that this isn't what I wanted when I asked her to move in with us," Kim tried to defend herself.

"Oh I _have _to, do I?" Shego retorted sarcastically.

"Yes, you do. I know you're upset right now-"

"Pissed is more like it."

Kim sighed, and started over. "Fine pissed, whatever, but I know that you know deep down that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She stepped and tried to take Shego's hand, but the other woman simply stepped back. "You know there's only one girl for me and that's you."

"So then what was all _that_?" Shego asked, gesturing to the couch.

"Sleep depravation, too much chocolate, and a lot of bad luck. But I promise you it won't happen again."

"Yeah? Well you can keep your promises until after I've had my morning coffee. Then maybe we'll discuss the future of this whole arrangement."

With that, Shego stuck her nose in the air as she turned and walked off towards the kitchen and did her best to ignore Kim as she called out her name in a pleading tone. Instead she focused on making her way into the kitchen and, more importantly, to the coffee maker. Not that she really needed coffee to wake her up at this point, but it was at least something to help her keep her mind off what she just saw and what it might mean for her. She focused all her energy on opening the cupboard, pulling out the coffee mix and filters, putting them together in just the right combination and then sliding it all into the coffee maker. A flip of a switch later and the hot brew was on its way to being made. The whole process took only about two minutes, which was far less time than Shego would have liked.

_Really should have bought the beans and the grinder,_ she thought as she leaned into the counter with her head hanging.

"Shego?" Kim's voice reached here again, sounding much closer this time.

Shego let out a slight gasp at the sudden change and turned her head slightly over her should to see that Kim was in fact standing in the kitchen, only a few short feet away from her. She tried to muster her best "still pissed off" face but it quickly dissolved and instead she turned her attention back to the coffee maker so that the redhead couldn't her true expression.

"Shego please," Kim tried again, much softer this time.

"Don't," the older woman returned, thankfully still _sounding_ upset.

"I have to. We _need_ to get this straightened out."

"Yeah I think I've already figured it out."

"That's the problem, you _think_ you have but you haven't. So if you don't want to talk, that's fine, but at least listen."

"No."

"What are you being so stubborn?!" Kim shouted in frustration.

"Because I don't want this to be the moment."

The redhead arched an eyebrow at that remark. "Moment? What moment?"

"The moment where it's all taken away from me!" Shego blurted out, whipping around to face the other woman.

The outburst surprised them both into silence. Shego smacked herself on the forehead before she sat down at the kitchen table and buried her face in her hands.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered angrily.

Her self-berating came to an end when she felt a hand gently wrap itself around her left one and pull it down onto the table with a gentle squeeze. Not surprisingly when she looked up she saw Kim staring at her with a concerned and loving gaze. A smile started to spread across her lips but it quickly turned back into a frown as she looked away and tried to pull her hand back, only to have Kim strengthen her grip.

"Let go," Shego pleaded with no real force behind her voice.

"No. Not until you tell me what's going on," Kim practically demanded. "What did you mean by it's all going to be taken away?"

"This!" she gestured around with her free hand. "All this! This...house! This...life!" Her head fell again after the initial outburst. "Shin," she continued then cast a glance over to Kim. "You."

"You think I'd do that to you?" the redhead asked in complete surprise.

"I think someone would! You, Global Justice, WEE, Karma, God, Buddha, Zeus, whatever! I just...I'm not suppose to have this."

"Why not?"

Shego snorted and gave her an "Are you kidding?" look.

"Do you even remember how we met?" she asked sardonically.

"Not something I could really forget," Kim quipped.

"Then you remember the kind of person I used to be," she said, sounding somewhat ashamed. "Selfish, thoughtless, lazy, rude, sarcastic..."

"You're still that one at least."

"Yeah I don't think that's ever gonna change. But still, you see my point right? I wasn't a nice person. I was totally into the villain lifestyle. I loved stealing and as insane as they were I did enjoy being part of Drakken's take over the world schemes. Mostly though I just love the rush of it all."

"You _are_ going somewhere with this, right?" Kim asked, feeling a little confused.

Shego cast her a glare like that of someone who kept talking during a movie. It was then that the redhead finally let go of her hand so she could throw hers up in a slightly defensive pose to indicate she wasn't going to interrupt again. Shego nodded and continued on with her tale.

"The point is, my life use to be: lay around whatever lair we're in at the moment listening to Drakken's latest crazy plan, steal whatever gizmo he needed for said plan, be interrupted by you and the buffoon, fight and sometimes get away with the thing, sometimes not. When we did get away it was time to wait around for you to find our location, more fighting, eventually destroy Drakken's stupid contraption, listen to him swear revenge on you as we ran away to another liar and then wait for the cycle to start all over again," she revealed then let out a slight exhausted breath. "But now with Shin and our relationship and this house and this neighborhood, everything just seems kinda...well..."

"Normal?" Kim ventured.

Shego nodded.

"First of all, despite 'this house and this neighborhood' our lives are _anything_ but normal. Especially with what I, and soon _we_, do for a living. Second of all, if all the talk about karma I've been doing lately has brought all this up then I'm sorry. But I really don't think you'll have to worry about some kind of grand, karmic justice."

"Why not? I've certainly done enough bad things to have the deck stacked against me."

"True, but you've agreed to start helping me on missions when you feel ready, right? So maybe karma already knows that and is giving you a free pass because of all the good things you're about to do to off set the bad things you've already done."

Shego mulled that over for a few seconds. It did seem to make _some_ sort of sense. At least as much sense as all that karma stuff could.

"Yeah I guess you're right," she admitted. "So...does this mean I won't have to worry about you running off with our new house guest?"

"With Bonnie?!" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

She then blinked before bursting out into a fit of laughter. It took her about a minute to finally calm down enough to where she could talk again.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized while wiping a tear away. "It's just...trust me, that will _never_ happen!"

"Not that I don't believe you, but why wouldn't that happen?" Shego asked, eyeing her a bit suspiciously.

"Because...well...she's Bonnie!"

"And I'm sure a lot of people said that about me when you told 'em about us."

Kim's smile quickly faded as her eyes widened when she caught onto Shego's meaning.

"Oh. Well...that's different."

"How?"

"I don't know, it just is! We already had some kind of...connection before we were attracted to each other. Bonnie just...annoyed me. A lot. A _lot._"

"So you're saying there's absolutely no chance you would run off with her."

"Not just her, but any other girl. Seems the only kind I'm attracted to are the green skinned and plasma throwing variety."

A dark green tint came to Shego's cheeks in her own unique version of blushing. This time nothing stopped the smile from crossing her lips as she gazed lovingly over at Kim.

"Thanks," she said softly. "And for the record my kind of girl seems to be of the redheaded, world saving variety."

Kim smiled back, those hers was a little more playful. "You might need to narrow that down a bit. I can think of at least one other redhead world saver now."

"Hey I can't help it if you're not as unique as I am."

"That aside, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"And we're good?"

Shego reached out and took Kim's hand in a repeat of the redhead's earlier action.

"Yeah, we're good," she said gently.

The redhead smiled again, first out of loving affection but it quickly turned wicked as a devious thought formed in her mind.

"I don't know," she said playfully. "You still looked a little bummed to me. Fortunately, I've learned a new trick that always seems to cheer Shin up when she's feeling cranky."

The pale woman quirked an eyebrow at her lover as she tried to figure out what exactly she meant. Judging by that look, it didn't seem very good for her. She tried to think of something Kim might do to cheer Shin up and it dawned on her very quickly. She pulled her hand and even the chair back a bit as a horrified expression crossed her face.

"Oh no. Don't you dare," she warned with a shake of her head.

Kim ignored her and scooted her chair back as she slowly began to lurch forward. Shego moved her own chair back and every muscle in her body tensed in preparation to avoid the attack she knew was coming. The two women stared each other in the eyes, searching for any signs of weakness or hints they were about to move. It vaguely reminded them both of the old days, but that was quickly forgotten when Kim tossed her love a quick wink. Shego took that as the sign to bolt out of her chair and try to run out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, Kim was too quick for and the redhead quickly tackled to her to the floor once she leaped over the chairs. She wasted no time in unleashing the vicious assault from her fingers. They wiggled up and down and back fourth across Shego's sides, causing the older woman to dissolve into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she cried out between laugh as she struggled to get free.

Her pleas only seemed to spur Kim come on even more. Her smile grew even larger, though now it was more a smile of pure fun rather than deviousness as from before. She repositioned herself to sit gently on Shego's stomach to keep her pinned to the floor as her fingers started to work even faster.

"Seriously! Haha! Stop it!" Shego pleaded again, tears welling at the corners of her eyes. "Haha! I'll get you for this Possible!"

It was now Kim's turn to laugh at the lame threat that reminded them both so much of the ones Drakken use to hurl at her. She continued to laugh when she got caught up in this moment of pure, simple fun. For that moment nothing else in the world seemed to matter other than to keep Shego happy and laughing. Even if Shego was cursing her at the moment she could tell that deep down she was having as much fun as the redhead. It was these moments that helped them know that no matter what life threw at them they could always find some way to make it through. As fun as they were though, those moments did have to come to an end at some point.

"What are you two doing?" a voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

Kim stopped abruptly at the sudden intrusion and even Shego's laughter seemed to stop on a dime. They both looked up to see Bonnie standing in the archway, now dressed her in Smarty-Mart uniform and looking at them like they were insane. They looked to each other dumbfounded then looked back to the brunette and tried to come up with some kind of explanation. She merely shook her head and walked silently over to the coffee maker, which she first turned off before pulling the pot out and filling up a travel cup. She put back what was left then turned to leave. She cast one last glance back at the two from the archway then shook her head again and left.

Kim and Shego continued to lay on the floor for several seconds afterward, not having moved from their earlier position since Bonnie entered. That changed, however, when Shego realized she had an opening and took it. She jolted up so that now she was the one on top while Kim was laying on the floor. Flashing a devious smile of her own, she quickly began to give the redhead a taste of her own medicine and began to tickle her without mercy. Naturally Kim dissolved into giggle fits too and began to return the curses Shego had been sending her way.

How long this event kept up they couldn't say, because they each lost track of the time from enjoying themselves far too much.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **Well, this certainly wasn't the idea I had in mind for the Spotlight chapter featuring Shego. In fact, it was completely different and had Shego reflecting on her new life by herself late at night. But since so many people wanted to see a resolution to the argument between Kim and Shego from chapter three of "The Pathetic Tale of Bonnie Rockwaller" I decided to that and just add in my original idea as a second scene. Course when I got the part I wanted to end the first scene on...well it just felt right to end the fic on the tickle fight there. So I might come back to my original idea in another Spotlight chapter or work into a story somewhere. Probably the former though after I get another few Spotlights out of the way. Still I hope you guys enjoyed this one and that is was a satisfying resolution to the conflict. I know I enjoyed it.

So that's all for now. Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time.


	4. Shego

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 4: Shego-The Good Life**

Shego mumbled incoherently as she struggled to stay asleep. Her head shook gently from side-to-side in a futile attempt to deny her body what she knew it wanted. In the end, the biological need won out and she pulled herself up into a sitting position with a soft groan of protest. She sat there for a moment and blink so her eyes could adjust to the low light. She then looked down and saw Kim laying next to her, still sleeping away happily.

"Lucky," she muttered before forcing herself out of bed.

On the way out of the room, she grabbed her robe from where it hung limply on the back of the computer chair and slipped on the mint green piece of fabric. It was rather flimsy and only covered up to about her upper thigh, but she had agreed to wear it whenever her motherly duties woke her up in the middle of the night to suit their new house guest. She wasn't too happy about that idea but once Kim told her made her look even sexier, she quickly came around. In spite of the new arrangement, she let it hang open for the moment as she made her way towards the bathroom.

Once she was finished with her business in there, she pulled it closed over her usual sleep attire and stepped back into the hallway. She eyed the door to the master bedroom wearily, wanting nothing more than to go lay down in bed again but knowing from past experience that she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep for awhile now. As much as she loved the comfort of her own bed, she also didn't want to risk waking Kim as she tried to get back to sleep. She had already learned first hand that waking the redhead from a deep sleep was not the best idea in the world.

With the immediate return to bed out of the picture, she decided to use her new found time to check in on Shin and actually be awake incase her daughter needed something. She carefully opened the door then tiptoed into the room and up to the cradle. She peered down into the cradle and a smile spread across her lips as the pale moonlight from the window illuminated her child's equally pale and peaceful face. For once she was actually starting to believe the expression, "sleeping like a baby". Unable to help herself, Shego reached down and gently ran her finger over Shin's right cheek.

"Finally gonna start giving your mommies a break, are ya?" she whispered in a sweet voice. "Maybe make it all the way through some nights? We'd really appreciate it if you did."

As she expected there was no reply, but that didn't take away from her enjoyment of watching her daughter sleep. She ruffled the red tuft of hair above Shin's forehead between her index and middle fingers as she did so. It was really the only physical part of Kim that showed through on the baby. At least for now. There was still a good chance Shin could end up resembling her other mother when she got older and surprisingly, Shego actually found herself wishing for that. It wasn't that she hoped Shin wouldn't look _something_ like her, but the black hair and pale green skin already had that covered. So if she did end up looking like Kim or having a body type similar to the redhead's, she'd be more than happy. In fact, she'd be ecstatic because it'd help Kim relate to her more. She knew the younger woman loved their daughter, but there were times when she could spot a hint of disappointment in her emerald eyes. She wanted her daughter to have some similar traits beyond the one patch of hair and green eyes. Even those were debatable given that both women had nearly identically colored eyes. Shego sighed and leaned against the crib.

"Just remember that your redhead mommy loves you and it's never anything against _you_," she reassured the still sleeping infant. "She's just feeling a bit detached cause you don't look anything like her right now. But I'm sure you'll end up with her body type, right? Sure you will. And let me tell you something, it'll be a bit of a blessing. I know Princess can be a bit self conscious from time-to-time, but I'll let you in on a little secret. These?" she pointed to her chest. "They can be more trouble than they're worth. Especially for all the stuff we have to do. So just remember if you end up with a body like your other mommy, it's okay. And if any small minded guys give you an crap for it, you have my permission to castrate them."

Shego laughed at both the joke and the absurdity of it all. Here she was talking to a five month old baby about breast size in the middle of the night.

_I must be losing my mind,_ she thought as she pulled herself off the crib and left the room.

She stopped when she made her way into the living room and just took a moment to look around and take in quiet, comfortable surroundings. Out of all the ways she had planned for her life to end up, _this_ was never one of them. The idea of being the suburban housewife/soccer mom type _never_ appealed to her and yet here she was; living in the suburbs with a baby. Not only that, but her lover was another woman, one who she use to engage in life threaten battle almost daily. Now, she was the only person in the world she ever truly cared about. Well...the second one really, but her love for Kim was completely different than her love for her daughter. Still, she loved them both.

_Love,_ she thought with an amused smirk as she fell backwards onto the couch. _Now there's a word I never thought I'd apply to myself. Hell, I'm not even sure if I can definitely say I love my brothers. _Definitely _don't love my parents. But Kim? I've got it _so_ bad for that girl it's almost sickening. _

She blinked at her choice of words. While her feelings for Kim might be a bit stronger than she would have thought, they certainly weren't "sickening". She wasn't sure where that had come from.

No, that was a lie. She knew _exactly_ where the idea had come from. It came from a place deep insider her mind that she hadn't acknowledged in months. It was a part of her that would periodically come out and scream "What the hell are you doing?!" at quiet moments like these. It was the part of herself that still considered her "evil" and was disgusted by the whole situation. It felt odd thinking about that time of her life was a whole different side to her, but truthfully it was. That part of her never would have allowed the baby to come to term, let alone settle down and raise it with her worst enemy. Of course if she had listened to _that_ part of herself, she'd probably be laying in a gutter somewhere after drinking herself to death by now. She much preferred this life to that one any day.

Still, it felt odd thinking about that part of her life as a different person but that's what it felt like. And with recent developments, that's essentially what it was.

"Jade," she growled as she balled her hands up into fists.

She had yet to meet her clone but she already hated her. Aside from representing that darker part of her personality, she just hated clones in general. The idea of being able to just mass produce a human never sat right with her and took away people's basic humanity by taking away their individuality. Everyone was different, that's the way it should be.

But not with Jade. From what she'd heard, her double was doing exactly what she would do in a situation like this; deny everything and try to get back to being evil. At least that's what she'd do without her common sense, which she was sure Jade was missing. Especially given the company she was keeping. While Gemini and his organization seemed a little more competent then Drakken, there was no denying the man's obsession with Global Justice and his stupid dog would drive her insane after only a week or so. So the fact that Jade was willingly working for him meant she was either "programmed" wrong or he was giving her a good paycheck and a lot of leeway.

_Probably drinking a lot too,_ Shego mused. _That would definitely help me get through all that. _

She sighed and leaned back into the couch. That was another reason she was against cloning; it placed all your faults right there in front of you. Though she never considered herself an alcoholic or even a heavy drinker, she would occasionally take solace in a drink when things would get too heavy handed. She had no doubt that Jade was going through the same thing and probably drinking quite a bit given not only the annoyances of W.E.E. but also everything else that had to be floating around in her mind. It almost made Shego feel sorry for her.

Almost. When she started to feel that way all she had to do was reminded herself that the woman was a clone her and her initial clone anger came back to the surface. There was also the fact that she knew all of Shego's secrets and _that_ never sat well with her, especially when that person was an enemy. Most of all, she was pissed at her for saying _something_ to Kim during their first meeting that really upset the redhead. Of course when the girl first told the story she hadn't mentioned many of the details of their conversation, but Shego could tell something had been said that shock Kim to the core. Something that made her act strangely around the pale green woman for a few weeks. Whenever Shego asked her what was wrong she shrugged it off and say everything was fine. She was not a very good liar. Something bothered her and Shego had a nagging feeling what it might be and if she was right then any sympathy she had for Jade was gone. Whenever she met her clone she planned on beating the living snot out of her, simple as that.

"You're up late," a gently voice jerked her from her thoughts.

Shego turned her head towards the source to find Kim walking softly over to the couch. Despite her rather angsty inner musings, the sight of the redhead with a gentle smile and concern in her eyes cheered her up and caused her to smile herself. The small tank top and loose sweat pants that made up her sleeping clothes didn't hurt either.

"You could also say I'm up early, depending on how you want to look at it," Shego jokingly replied.

"Yeah I guess you could," Kim said as she stopped at the edge of the couch. "So why _are_ you up? I didn't hear Shin crying."

"Eh, just a bathroom visit that kinda woke me up for a bit. It's nothing really."

"Is that why you're sitting here in the dark?"

Shego arched an eyebrow and looked at the blank screen on the TV.

"Huh. Thought I turned that thing on," she muttered as she sat up and snatched the remote off the coffee table.

"So what's really up?" Kim pressed. "You're not still thinking about that whole idea that you don't deserve all this, are you?"

"No!" she replied quickly. A bit too quickly. She sighed and leaned back again. "OK, maybe a little."

The redhead sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Oh Shego, what am I going to do with you?" she asked as she sat down on the couch, tucking her legs under her while resting her head on the other woman's shoulder.

Shego let out a sigh of her own as she rested her head against the top of Kim's.

"I don't know," she started playfully. "You just might have to teach me a lesson. I've been a bad, bad girl Kimmie. Maybe a nice spanking would straighten me out."

A deep flush crossed over Kim's cheeks before she buried her face in Shego's neck and muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" Shego asked with a wicked grin.

"I did that _once. _On accident!" Kim stated more clearly.

"Yeah, and I liked it. And I'm sure there's a part of you that did too."

"Well..." Kim remarked, her cheeks turning even brighter.

"Ha! Knew it!"

A smug grin stayed on Shego's face as she flipped through the channels to find something to watch. Unfortunately, as was usually the case, there didn't really seem to be anything on at that time of the night/morning. Finally settling on some old sitcom on TV Trasheap, she decided to make her own fun by teasing Kim some more.

"So Kimmie, any other bedroom activities you want to try that I should know about?" she asked, her grin growing bigger. "Maybe a couple of fantasies you'd like to share?"

Again Kim's face turned bright red and she pulled away from the older woman to bury her face in her hands.

"Why are you doing this?" she whimpered.

"Because I really want to know the kind of stuff you'd like to try so I'll know not to cross the line. Plus I'm bored," she added the last big with a shrug.

The redhead gave her a soft glare after that last statement, but quickly gave in with a sigh before leaning on her again.

"Well..." she started off unsurely as she place a hand on Shego's knee. "There is this one I've been having lately."

"So? Details," Shego requested, looking down at her.

"It's just something that's been floating around in my head since I found out you use to be a Catholic schoolgirl."

"Oooh I get it. Anxious to see me in one of those little plaid skirts and blazers are you?"

Kim tucked her down into her shoulders as far as she could to try hide her embarrassment. She did that just about as well as she lied. Shego chuckled a bit at her expression but also couldn't help but notice the small glint of arousal in the girl's eyes. Apparently she really _did_ want to see the pale skinned woman in one of those outfits. Her grin turned a little more amused as she wrapped and arm around Kim's waist.

"Well I suppose if you _really_ want that, it wouldn't be too hard to get one of those outfits. But there is a condition to that," she warned.

"What's that?" Kim asked, not sure if she should feel excited or frightened.

"I'll admit I've always liked that little cheerleader outfit of yours. You still have that?"

"I have it tucked away somewhere."

"Then how about this?" Shego stared as she turned to face Kim and draw her in closer. "A little roleplaying night. I'll be the innocent Catholic schoolgirl and you can be the alluring head cheerleader from the public school that wants to do such naughty things with me."

Despite her lingering embarrassment, Kim couldn't help but chuckle in amusement of the idea.

"Are you sure you're _that_ good of an actress?" she asked as she draped her arms around Shego's shoulder. "I mean _you_ trying to be innocent?"

"Hey I can pull it off! And I'll have you know I was considered one of the best students in my theater class."

"You took theater?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just don't seem like something you'd be into."

"There's still quite a bit you don't know about me Kimmie."

"And am I _ever_ going to learn all those secrets?"

"In time," Shego whispered as she leaned in to get Kim a peak on the lips. "But a girl has to keep _some_ secrets. At least for the time being."

"Fair enough, but it's kinda odd you'd want to know about some of my secrets without sharing your own," Kim countered.

"Actually I asked about your fantasies, that's completely different. And if you really want to know one of _mine_..."

"Part of me's afraid to but there's also part of me that's intrigued."

"So then which part is stronger?" Shego asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Probably going to regret it, but the part of me that's intrigued," the redhead admitted.

"This one would require a bit of work to get it all together. You still have Ren's number right?"

Kim gave her an odd look at first over that question but when the implications finally set in, her eyes grew wide and she let out a horrified gasp as she pulled away from her lover.

"Shego!" she shouted in disbelief. "You're not seriously suggesting..."

"I told you, I thought it'd be fun to have two Kimmies in the bedroom!" Shego replied, sounding a bit more defensive than she meant to.

"But she's like my sister! That'd just be..." Kim shuddered. "It's wrongsick is what it is."

"Fine! Then just shoot down all my ideas!" the pale woman growled as she fell back onto the couch.

She then turned herself onto her right side so she could focus on the TV instead of the horrified redhead sitting next to her. She knew Kim might not go for the idea but she didn't have to act like the woman was a freak because of just one stupid idea. Besides, it's not like Ms. Perfect never had a completely perverted thought go through her head.

Shego's inner ranting was disturbed when she felt another body pressed up against her back and two small, but strong arms wrap around her waist. Despite her lingering anger she still placed her hands above the ones around her and didn't flinch with she felt a head pulled her long hair back a bit to rest between her shoulder and neck.

"I'm sorry," Kim whispered into her ear. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, but you have to admit that was a little extreme."

"Yeah, I know," Shego relented. "But it was a fantasy and they're suppose to far out there. That' why they're called fantasies."

"I'm still willing to go with one of yours, just please, pick something else."

"OK, how about sexy teacher having to discipline her naughty student?"

"I'm guessing you'll be the teacher."

"Well I _am_ a teacher."

"What?!" Kim shouted as she lifted herself with her arms to stared down at Shego in amazement.

Shego simple glanced at her for a moment before turning her attention back to the TV.

"Yeah. Fully accredited in child development. I didn't mention that before?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No!"

She shrugged and didn't say anything else. Kim was about to ask her to explain herself, but then shook her head and shrugged it off as another one of Shego's mysteries before laying down next to her again. She placed her chin back in it's earlier resting place between the older woman's neck and shoulder and watched in content silence the program that was no doubt older than her. She wasn't quite sure, but at some point during the night the screen had gone completely black and it seemed like the sound was fading. It took a moment to realize that there wasn't anything wrong with the TV but the fact that her eyes were closed and she was quickly dozing off.

"Shego," she said groggily.

"Mmm?" came the drowsy reply.

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Yeah."

"Mine too. I think we're falling a sleep."

"Oh no?"

"Well we should get back to bed."

"Love to Cupcake, but you're holding me down."

"Alright fine, I'll let go."

There was a pause.

"Did I let go?" Kim asked.

"Let me check," Shego returned as she moved a heavy hand over the redhead's fingers. "Nope."

"OK. Maybe we should both try to get up so we can help each other back to the bedroom."

"Alright. You go first."

"You go first."

"Again, you're holding me down."

"How about we move at the same time?"

"OK."

"OK. Count of three. 1...2...3."

Again there was a pause where nothing happened.

"Did you get up?" Kim asked.

"Nope. Did you?" Shego asked back.

"Nope."

"Oh. How about we just say here. This couch is nice and comfy."

"Yeah. That's why I bought it."

"Mmm."

As the physical world grew more and more distant, Kim found the energy to say one last thing before she completely fell asleep.

"I love you," she whispered directly into Shego's ear.

"I love you too," Shego whispered back.

The very last thing the two were aware of before drifting off were the happy smiles on their faces and the feelings of complete peace and contentment at being in each others arms.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well folks there you have it, what was suppose to be the first Spotlight chapter with Shego. Unlike the previous one, this one focused much more on her and her feelings about her new life and of course Jade. That really was a big part of me wanting to write it to get her thoughts and feelings of her clone out there. The rest just kind feel in place afterwards. And much like the previous chapter I had an addition scene in mind where Bonnie discovers the two sleeping there and makes a comment on it, but it just felt right to leave it on that last image of Kim and Shego sleeping happily together.

Speaking of which, I know this is like the third scene I've had in the "MI" universe where the chars have fallen asleep on a couch. That's really not something I planned, it just sort of happened that way. I think the best thing to do about it at this point is to make it a bit of a running gag. So next time it happens, and I'm sure it will, be on the look out for some char to make a smart ass remark about it.

Well that's it for now. See you folks at the next fic.


	5. Jade

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 5: Jade-All In A Day's Work**

Jade let out a content sigh as she basked in the rays of the afternoon sun. When she first found out that her new assignment was to work out a deal with the ruler of Komchoka, her first reaction was "What the hell is Komchoka?!" Turns out, it's a small island nation with only a few thousand people living on it and some beautiful, beautiful beaches, much like the one she was on now. It was just luck that she had arrived a few hours before her scheduled meeting with the island's ruler so she took the extra time to enjoy herself one of their beaches.

Of course, once she had learned of them she _always_ planned to find time to enjoy them, but having that earlier than what she expected was nice. Especially since it gave her the chance to set back in her green and black two piece bikini and enjoy the sun and sea breeze. The sea breeze being both the actual cool gusts coming off the ocean's water as well as the drink that sat next to her beach chair on a small plastic table. She took another sip of said drink before leaning her head back against the soft pillow and closed her eyes. Thankfully her sunglasses kept most of the sun out of her eyes so it wasn't blinding. She was even more thankful that her unique body chemistry converted the usually harmful UV rays into energy for her plasma charges so not only did not have to worry about getting sunburned, cancer was out of the question as well.

_Yep. Nothing at all to worry about so I could just lay her all day and enjoy my drink and the sun,_ she thought happily.

"Excuse me ma'am," a voice said next to her.

_Or not. _

She let out a soft growl of annoyance before she opened her eyes and pulled her shades down her nose a bit to glanced up at the W.E.E. agent standing above her. A small bemused smirk crossed her face as she noticed how uncomfortable he looked wearing his head to toe uniform in the scorching heat. She was also sure that his eyes were running up and down her practically nude body behind his mirrored visor. Deciding to have some fun with him, she raise one arm behind her head and arched her back so that her chest pressed up against the flimsy piece of black cloth that barely covered it. She then unfurled a long, slender arm in an dramatic fashion as she reached of her glass again.

"What is it?" she asked, after taking a sip.

"The duchess is ready to see you now ma'am," he stated calmly.

"Just when I was starting to get comfortable too," she remarked. "Alright. I guess I better get dressed and look somewhat professional. Tell her I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Right away."

With that, the trooper gave a quick salute before walked away rather clumsily over all the sand. Jade chuckled at the sight before she finished her drink in a single gulp then stood up and stretched her arms over her head to straighten out her back.

"Well, guess it's time to go to work," she muttered to herself. "But I'm definitely going to make time to come back here before leaving. That ocean is calling my name."

She cast one last longing look out over the cool, blue waves crashing along the beach before she herself turned and started to walk towards the palace where she and her men had so gracefully been put up for their stay. She had yet to personally meet the duchess of the island but from what she had heard it certainly sounded like it'd be an interesting meeting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After her quick wardrobe change back to her usual attire, Jade and her two bodyguards were escorted by one of the palace guards to the meeting room. The sounds of their boots hitting the almost mirrored title floor echoed off the smooth walls. The corridor was much like one would expect to see in a palace. It was long, spacious and decorated with paintings of former rulers of the land outlined in gold picture frames. Every so often a pair of finely polished marble columns would appear to create an archway for the group to pass through. Jade noticed that each one was wrapped in a vine of gold and silver leaves.

_Obviously not hurting for either of those here,_ she thought.

She then looked more closely at the paintings and the ornately decorated vases placed throughout the hallway.

_Wonder what kind of security they have here,_ she mused before she shook her head. _OK, thinking of stealing things from a potential business associate does _not_ make the best first impression. Just need to push those thoughts away for now and focus on the task at hand. _

Just as she came to that conclusion, the guard in front of them stopped in front of a set of large, wooden double doors. He singled to the two guards on either side and with slight nods they stepped forward in perfect unison to pull open the doors. The inside of the room was even more spacious than the corridor but the sky blue gloss title continued onwards. Two sets of three, arched windows ran along either wall and allowed the sun to illuminate the room. While it was mostly bare, a long, cherry oak style table sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by chairs that Jade was sure went into double digits. It was obvious that this "meeting room" was also some kind of dinning/ballroom that most likely usually held formal gathers. Her theory was strengthened by the presence of a stage tucked away in the back.

"Seems a bit elaborate for a simple meeting, don't you think?" Jade asked the palace guard.

"The duchess does have her little...quirks occasionally," he replied in a perfect monotone.

Before she could ask any further questions, another set of doors on the opposite side of the room opened and a blonde woman that Jade could only assume was the duchess stepped in, flanked by two servants. Her appearance actually answered the pale skinned woman's question better than anything the guard could have given her. The thing that struck her immediately was that every piece of the woman's outfit was gold colored. While seeming a bit overdone and kind of cheesy, Jade had to admit it did seem to give her a royal and bold appearance.

Of course the "royal" aspect was shut down a bit by how little their actually was of the outfit. While most of her body was covered in a cape that wrapped around her shoulders, it was worn low enough at the bare tops of her shoulders were exposed. The top half of the actual outfit was a mini corset that stopped just under her moderately sized breasts and seemed to be molded just for them. In addition to the generous amount of cleavage it showed off, it also put her well toned abdomen on display for the world. Jade was actually surprised to see how fit she was considering her job probably consisted of mostly sitting down and signing treaties. And while she couldn't see it from her angle, she was convinced that the woman's tight pants helped showed off what was probably a firm and round backside. A pair of full length gloves and knee high boots helped pull the ensemble together and the gloves made it appear like she was wearing more than she actually was.

_Looks like someones been watching too many James Bond movies,_ Jade thought with a slight smirk. _Course I'm not one to talk, look who I work for._

"So I take it you must be Jade, the liaison for W.E.E.," the duchess stated, drawing her attention.

"Yeah that's me. Haven't caught your whole name yet, Duchess...?"

"Duchess will do just fine for right now. Please, have a seat," she remarked, motioning to the table in front of them.

"O...kay," Jade said unsurely as she sat down.

She watched closely as the Duchess sat as the other end of the table with a slight flourish of her cape. She was quickly flanked by the two servants that had escorted her in. Like the palace guards they were also dressed in pseudo military uniforms with jackets that buttoned up along the left side. Unlike the guards, however, their uniforms were a bright silver color instead of the standard royal red. Jade could only assume it was to help coordinate with their gold wrapped mistress.

The one that really caught her attention though was the young woman currently pouring a glass of wine for the Duchess. Like the others she had the military style but the train of her coat fell down to the back of her knees. Crisp gloves and calve high boots matched the overall appearance of the coat and her reddish-orange hair was tied up into a bun to make her look even more professional. She certainly seemed to take her job as one of the Duchess' personal servants seriously. Which is why the bottom half of the outfit being just a mini skirt really threw Jade for a loop. It both worked and seemed a little out of place at the same time. Course, she didn't really blame the redhead, if she had legs like those she'd show them off too. That's not to say her own legs _weren't_ attractive, the other woman's just seemed flawless. They slender, long, curved in the right places and...coming straight for her.

Jade shook herself out of her daze and glanced up just in time to meet the servant girl's light brown eyes with her emerald green ones. There was a slight pause as they just stared at each other for a moment.

"Wine ma'am?" the girl asked, holding out the bottle and glass in her hands.

"Oh. Uh...yeah of course," Jade remarked, feeling a bit foolish.

The redhead nodded and set the glass down before filling it near the top with a thick, red wine that Jade had never seen before. That was quite an accomplishment since she had familiarized herself with a quite a number of wines. She picked up the glass and studied it for a second before her eyes wondered a bit to the retreating figure. The train of her coat swayed a little with each step and the green hued woman found herself wishing that the piece of fabric wasn't so long.

"It's a home distilled wine," Duchess spoke, again bringing Jade back to reality.

"What?" she asked, having barely heard the remark.

"The wine in your hand," the blonde ruler clarified, holding up her own wine glass. "I noticed the confusion on your face as you studied it. It's something we make right here in Komchoka, you won't find it anywhere else in the world."

"Kind of like a certain other thing your countries produces."

"Ah, right to the heart of the matter. I like that. So many others potential clients want to try to flatter me with small talk before speaking of business."

"Never been much for small talk. Find it's just annoying and inane."

"That it is," Duchess smirked then took a sip from her glass. "But please, before we truly start to talk about any arrangements, try some of the wine. I think you'll enjoy it."

Jade gave her a suspicious look as she studied the contents of her glass again.

"It's not poison, is it?" she asked flat out.

"Now would that be any way to begin a business relationship? I assure you, it's fine."

Jade continued to look doubtful for a second longer, but then shrugged and took a careful sip. Thankfully, she didn't fall over dead or feel sick right away so she took that as a sign that her hostess was being truthful. Once that fear subsided she was able to actually enjoy the drink itself. It had a rich, full bodied taste that seemed to dance over her taste buds and leave a slight hint of cherries as an aftertaste. She held the glass out and gave it an approving nod.

"I take it you like it then," Duchess remarked with a smirk.

"It's good. Definitely unique," Jade commented.

"If you want I can give you a few bottles for your trip home."

"Wouldn't be opposed to the idea. But I think before we talk about my heading back, we should discuss what I came here for."

"Ahhh yes," the other woman remarked, as she set down her glass. "The interest your employer has in our Densium mines."

"Not so much the mines themselves but rather what comes out of them."

"Of course. One of the rarest and hardest metals on Earth. There are a lot of people who want it for a variety of purposes," Duchess mused before she narrowed her hazel eyes and stared directly as Jade. "Tell me why I should side with a known criminal organization rather than any number of honest countries and businesses who have made me such offers."

Jade was a little taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, but the reaction wasn't unexpected. She regained her composure and took another calm sip of the wine.

"Because unlike the other offers my employer doesn't have that pesky hang up of morals to get in the way of providing you with what you want," she started. "He's willing to give you state of the art weapons and as well as a better way to mind the Densium."

"I think we're doing quite well with our current system."

"Yeah except you produce, what? A couple thousand pounds a year? How would you like to make a couple thousand _tons_?"

This it was Duchess' turn to mask her surprise and intrigue. Much like Jade she picked up the wine glass in front her and took a sip before answering.

"That _is_ a generous proposal and could help boost our economy for a little while, but we also run the risk of burning out the mines too soon. Perhaps a reasonable middle ground could be reached."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy," Jade remarked with a shrug. "Long as my boss gets the percentage he asked for he'd be happy."

"Yes, about the percentage?"

"What about it? Seems fair to me."

"Of course it seems fair to you, you _need_ it. But I think to make it worth _our_ while something else must be added to the agreement."

Jade gave her another suspicious look. "Like what?"

Duchess smirked before she leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table so she could tent her fingers and rest her head on them in a way that only her eyes showed. The hazel orbs stared out from behind the blond bangs framing the woman's face and seemed to look directly into Jade's soul, causing her to squirm a bit.

"I know what you are," Duchess said hauntingly.

"Yeah, you already told me you knew I was a criminal," the pale woman replied, still feeling nervous for some reason.

"No, I mean I know what _really_ are."

"And that is...?"

"A clone."

This time Jade couldn't hide her surprise.

"How do you know that?!" she demanded.

Duchess chuckled a bit as she leaned back in her chair again.

"Come now, just because my country is on an island doesn't mean we're isolated from the rest of the world. I have plenty of eyes and ears out there and some of them just happened to be pointed in the right direction when you were...born, let's say."

Jade took a few deep breathes to keep her emotions in check then took a rather long sip of her wine, nearly emptying the glass. Once she was sure she was in a much more clam frame of mind she spoke again.

"Okay, so you know about that, big whoop. Why are you so interested in W.E.E.'s cloning technology?"

"I'm afraid that information is private."

"Not if you want it to be included in the deal it's not."

The two women stared at each other, a fierce determination in both their eyes that revealed neither of them would back down until they reached the answer they wanted. It began to form a tension in the air that traveled to those around them, particularly their guards. The W.E.E. agents behind Jade, clutched their rifles tighter as they looked around at the palace guards stationed throughout the room and, more importantly, on the hands resting on the handles to their sidearms. There was a feeling in the air that any wrong move could trigger a fight that probably no one would get out of alive. Just when it seemed like it was going to reach a boiling point, Duchess sighed and gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Leave us," she ordered her men.

"But, your highness," one of the guards started to protest.

"I said leave us. I need to talk to my guest _alone_," she remarked, casting a glance towards Jade with the last word.

She picked up on the not so subtle meaning and nodded.

"You guys can leave too," she addressed her guards.

"I don't think-" one started.

"That's right, you don't think, you just do what I tell you. And right now I'm telling you to leave me alone."

"Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?"

"Trust me, I can handle myself if something goes wrong."

Seeing that nothing could change her mind, the two agents looked at each other and shrugged before they left, followed closely by the palace guards and two servants. Once they were completely alone, Duchess picked up her wine glass and stood up, the chair making a loud scamping sound as it slid over the titled floor. She paid no attention to it and walked over to one of the large windows, motioning for Jade to follow her. Jade let out a small, irritated sigh but walked over nonetheless, picking up her own glass as she did so.

When she arrived at the window she saw that it overlooked not only the main courtyard but most of the city as well. By necessity the city wasn't very large but it was far from worn down shacks most people would associate with island nations. The houses and businesses had a more rustic, English countryside feel to it more than anything else. The notable exception of course being the Densium factory which could easily stand toe-to-toe with any advanced building on any of the mainland nations.

"So what do you think of my country?" Duchess asked softly.

"Well I enjoyed its beaches," Jade quipped.

"So I've heard. I hope you'll continue to enjoy them for the remainder of your stay."

"Oh trust me, I plan on it."

Duchess nodded. "That's good. Tourists are very rare here."

"Yeah that's great, but what's all this got to do with cloning technology?"

"Because the very future of my nation may depend on it."

When she received only silence, Duchess looked over to Jade to find her staring at her with a blank expression.

"Not the answer you were expecting, is it?" she retorted. She then sighed and looked out the window again before continuing. "I know what the rest of the world thinks of a nation still run by a ruling family or just one ruler. They think of me as a tyrant who lords over her people and keeps them all in poverty to support her own luxurious lifestyle. But that's not true. Oh sure, I do have my quirks but I love my people and will do anything to see them happy. Even if that includes making deals with criminals."

"Well...thanks. I think."

"Tell me, do you know the history of Komchoka?"

"Nope, 'fraid I missed that part of the briefing."

"Then allow me to give you the abridged version," Duchess said then took a sip of wine. "You see, originally this was a prison colony much like Australia. Unlike there, however, we had very little space and soon enough the criminals began to over power their captors and eventually took over the island. Is wasn't long before complete anarchy set in and they began to fight and kill each other on almost a daily basis.

"Then, one day one of the largest and strongest criminals stepped forward and put a stop to all the senseless fighting. Instead of killing each other in a mad dash to find away off the island, he purposed that they work together and truly make the island their own. Build homes, families, start actual lives and businesses. Make it something they could be proud of and proclaim to the world outside that they didn't need them.

"There were, of course, some dissenters at first, but the man's mental and physical strength was enough to quell any actual rebellions and soon enough he organized a small colony of criminals into the beginnings of a nation. That man eventually became their first ruler and it was decided that as long as his bloodline continued, his family would rule over the island with his same strength."

Jade drank the last of her wine as she took in the story.

"So that man..." she started.

"Was my ancestor, yes," Duchess finished with a nod. "My family has ruled over this nation for generations based on just his strength. We each carry it with us in our own unique way. Some through physical strength some through political strength but the idea remains the same, as long as my family is in power our nation will be prosperous."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on here."

"However," she replied with a smirk that quickly faded. "I've recently learned that I'm barren. The family line will end with me."

Jade's eyes widened as she stared at the woman sympathetically. Though she had no intention whatsoever of having kids, especially with all of Shego's memories of the experience bouncing through her head, the idea of simply _not_ being able to do it still made her cringe.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright, I've come to accept it," the other woman stated. "But I do not wish for my personal loss to be a loss for my people."

"So you want our clone tech to make a clone of yourself to rule after you die."

"Correct."

"But wouldn't people find it off that your 'daughter' would look just like you?"

"It's not uncommon for that to happen. Besides, our geneticists could make a few moderations so that she wouldn't look _exactly_ like me."

"They can?"

The smirk returned to Duchess' face. "As I told you, my nation is not as backwards as everyone wishes to believe. We have made great strides in certain fields, genetics being one of them."

"You just can't create a whole clone."

"Exactly."

Jade stared out the window as she thought it over. She was about to take another sip of wine when she realized her glass was empty. Letting out a disappointed sigh, she leg the glass hang from her hand while she looked over the children playing in the courtyard's field.

"Well," she started, "it may take some convincing on my part but I'm sure I can get Gemini to agree to these new terms. He seems hellbent on getting this metal so I'm sure I can talk him into giving up the info you need."

"Very well," Duchess nodded. "I shall be sure to graciously decline any other offers until you get back to me. And with that," she said as she spun around and started to walk away. "Our meeting is at end. You can now go back to enjoying yourself on the beach if you wish. They'll also be a feast tonight you and your men can attend and I believe you'll find the accommodations for your stay tonight...quite pleasurable."

The small wink she tossed over her shoulder left Jade feeling a bit confused and uncertain, but she quickly shrugged it off as one of the woman's so called "quirks". As far as she was concerned the hardest part of her job was over and she was more than ready to get back to enjoying herself for the rest of her stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening, after more time on the beach and a feast truly fit for a king, or a Duchess in this case, Jade made her way back to her room and into the shower. As much as she loved swimming in the ocean, the salt sticking to her hair was really annoying. She had taken a much longer shower than usual and left only after she was completely convinced all the salt was gone. When that was done, she wrapped herself in the wool robe provided for her while drying her hair with one of the heavier towels. Even with it cut shorter than Shego's it was still a pain to deal with a times.

She had just crossed over into the living room section of her room to watch some TV when the doorbell rang. Let out an irritated grown she walked over to the door and stopped just as she place her hand on the knob.

"Who is it?" she asked as she raised her free hand and got ready to ignite it.

"Room service ma'am," the voice from the other side answered.

She quirked an eyebrow then leaned forward to stare out the peephole. She was surprised to see the servant girl from earlier standing there holding a tray with another bottle of wine and two glasses on it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she lowered her hand and opened the door to allow her to come in. The girl gave her a meek nod before stepping politely into the room and setting the tray down on the table near the bed.

"So what's this about?" Jade asked, motioning towards the bottle.

"An gift from the Duchess in return for your fine work ma'am," the girl replied.

"Alright first of all, you can stop calling me ma'am. Hearing it from you kinda makes me feel old," she remarked as she looked at the girl more closely. "How old _are_ you anyway?"

"19 ma..." she stopped herself and looked expectantly at the older woman.

"Jade. Just call me Jade."

"Very well Jade."

"And your name is...?"

"Serenity."

Jade blinked at the name then a small smile formed on her lips right before she began to laugh loudly. Serenity stared at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's not you," Jade replied between laughs. "I just find it funny because I've been thinking that what I really need in my life right now is a little serenity."

"Oh. Well...I'm happy to hear that because..."

The pale woman looked at her. "Because what?"

"Because...I am part of the gift as well."

Jade stared at her in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"I'm not. The Duchess noticed your...interest in me and ordered that I do whatever I could to...please you."

"And how do _you_ feel about this?"

"I live to serve my mistress."

"Well that's cryptic," Jade remarked.

She then walked past Serenity to the table where the bottle sat. She picked it up and looked at the two glasses sitting on the try then back to the red haired girl.

"Well...I suppose it would be kinda bad for me to drink this whole thing myself," she mused. "You are allowed to drink this stuff, right?"

"Yes, Jade," Serenity.

"OK, you _really_ need to stop being so formal. It's kinda creepy."

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to acting this way."

"Well then maybe it's time to get you to loosen up," she said as she popped the top of the bottle and poured some of the wine two glasses. She then turned around and held one out two the girl. "Here."

Serenity took the glass hesitantly and looked to Jade as if expecting to see if it was alright for her to drink now. Jade rolled her eyes and nodded as she took a sip out of her own glass. Serenity followed suit, taking only a small sip in honor of her guest.

"So," Jade spoke up after a moment. "You're suppose to do anything I ask."

"Anything," she repeated.

"Well...how about you just join me out on the terrace for now and we see where things go from there?"

"As you wish."

She gave a slight bow before she turned and started to walk towards the terrace before Jade placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"One more thing," she said as she reached up and quickly pulled out the tie holding the girl's head up.

The surprise on Serenity's face was evident as her hair fell down from its bun to rest between her shoulder blades. She used her free hand to pulled some of it past her ears and out of her face as she turned and gave Jade a "How did you do that?" look.

"It's a gift," she replied with a shrug. "You know, you do look a lot prettier with your hair down."

"Uh...thank you Jade," the girl muttered with a blush.

Jade smiled before wrapping an arm around Serenity's shoulder and leading her out to the terrace. They stood there in a comfortable silence as they watched the waves crash along the shore while sipping their drinks. Jade happened to glance over and notice that the moonlight seemed to perfectly highlight the girl's petite face and glowing hair. There was an innocence to this girl that she found quite warming and appealing. In a way it reminded her of a certain other redhead she tried not to think about. It wasn't a perfect match of course as Serenity was much more frail than the girl she was thinking of, but nevertheless it was there. And as much as she hated herself for giving into those feelings and putting this girl in a rather awkward spot, she just couldn't help herself. She walked around Serenity so she was directly in front of her then cupped her chin with her friend hand to lift her head up just as she leaned forward to plant her lips on the girl's. Just as she expected, Serenity's body stiffened a bit in surprise, and most likely confusion, and just as Jade was about to pull back and make up some lame excuse for her to leave, the girl surprised her by returning the kiss in full. Whether it was from her orders from Duchess or the wine going to her head or even her own desire, Jade wasn't sure but she also wasn't going to question it. As selfish as it was she needed this right now and if Serenity wanted to comply then she was determined to enjoy it and give the girl a good time of her own while she was at it.

The last true coherent thought either of them had was setting their drinks down on the table outside before wrapping their arms around each other and making their way inside and to the bed as their kiss grew more passionate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Serenity let out a slight moan of protest as the sun's morning rays hit her directly in the eyes. Even with them closed she could see the blinding red blur behind her eyelids that indicated she should probably get up. Instead she simply rolled over and swung her arm out to hold into the person in the bed with her. Unfortunately, instead of a warm, curvy body, her hand found the flat and soft surface of the mattress and sheets.

"Jade?" she asked as she cracked one eye open.

As she expected the other side of the bed was completely empty. She held the covers to her chest as she sat up and looked the room over. While the robe Jade was wearing the night before was still there, any trace of her uniform or other belongings where gone, as was the bottle of the wine. In it's place, however, was a folded up note with her name on it. She crawled over to the side of the bed and grabbed it with her free hand. She then leaned back again the head board and flipped it open.

_Serenity,_

_Sorry to leave it this way kid but trust me it would never have worked out. Thanks for a great evening though and I hope you enjoyed yourself as well._

_Later,_

_Jade._

She let out a sigh as she folded the note up and stared up at the ceiling. She had expected something like this to happen so it wasn't much of a surprise but it left her with a longing nonetheless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade stared at the half bottle of wine in her hand as the W.E.E. air ship took off. While she had no doubt she could have gotten a full bottle of wine, she wanted to keep this one for prosperity's sake. She wasn't sure yet if she would finish it at some point or just keep it as is as a reminder for the one night go to forget the world around her and just enjoy herself.

_Maybe. Maybe someday I'll be able to finish it off with her,_ she thought wistfully. _Yeah maybe, but probably not. I'm sure once this deal is finished I'll be touted out on some other assignment and never make my way back. Oh well, that's just the way things go I guess. Still...maybe...just maybe. _

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **So I'm sure this wasn't quite the Spotlight chapter with Jade you're all expecting, huh? That's good though cause I'd had to think I was getting predictable. I really wanted to show what kind of stuff she does for W.E.E. aside from the usual villain stuff. Part of that as you just read is to broker some deals on Gemini's behalf. And while she's not exactly thrilled with the idea, some of the perks help her deal with it. Be that lounging around on a beach or having some private time with some little red haired thing.

Oh and that little fetish of hers will come up later again, trust me. As for seeing Serenity again...well I'm not really sure. I'll have to think about it. I will say that some of the contents of this chapter will have an effect on the mainline "MI" stories, so watch out for them.

That's all I can think of for now. Hope you guys enjoyed it. See ya later.


	6. Shin Possible I

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 6: Shin Possible-What the Future Holds, Part 1**

The town of Middleton, Colorado is generally considered to be a quite, peaceful town. Despite, of course, the occasional madman ransacking the city on his deranged quest for power, it is a place most families feel comfortable raising their kids in.

One such family lived in one of it's suburban areas in a rather unassuming red house, that matched of couple of the other houses on the block. Just like those other houses the occupants were going about their normal morning routines in a peaceful, almost practiced manner.

That is, except for one of them.

"OH CRAP!!!"

The cry could be heard throughout the house and even outside a bit. It was followed by a series of clattering sounds and a few indistinguishable words, if they could even be called such. Only a few seconds later the peace of the house and the block was shattered as the front door flew open and a pale green skinned teenager flew out of it, her black and red hair in disarray and her red tank top barely even on as she started running down the street.

"I am so screwed if I'm late again!" she cried as she threw her backpack loosely over her shoulder and tried to button her jeans. 

Back inside the house, one of the women who brought up the girl stared at the still open door with a none too surprised expression on her face.

"Shin forget to set her alarm again?" Kim asked as she looked over to Shego sitting on the couch.

"Yep," Shego replied, not even bothering to look up from her paper.

"And she forgot to ask either of us to give her a ride again?"

"Yep."

"Think she'll make it on time?"

"Nope."

Kim sighed and shook her head.  
_Looks like I might have to start waking her up myself again,_ she thought with a hint of amusement. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin's breaths came in ragged gasps as she closed in on her target: the entrance to Middleton High.

_I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!_ she cheered mentally as she looked down at her watch.

Almost without stopping, she pushed the door handle in as hard as she could, causing the whole frame to shake. She didn't pay it any attention though as she jogged the last couple feet into the school's hallway before coming to a complete stop and resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Possible!" a commanding voice shouted from behind her.

Shin immediately straightened up and turned to see the rather annoyed face of:

"Principle Barkin!" she exclaimed in panic.

"You're late Possible," Barkin said matter-of-factly.

"No I'm not! See?" she replied, holding up her watch. "I still have plenty of time to-"

Her explanation was caught off by the bell that signaled the start of first period. She let out an annoyed, and exhausted groan, and felt like she could collapse right there.

"But...but...but that's not fair!" she shouted.

"Life's not fair Possible. I thought I made that perfectly clear by now," Barkin stated. "Now how many tardies is this for you at this point?"

Shin muttered something.

"I can't hear you."

"Three," she said through gritted teeth.

"Exactly. Enough to make my detention list."

"But I have practice tonight!" she begged.

"I've already talked to the coach and he agrees with me. We can't have you setting a bad example for the rest of the basketball team by letting you do whatever you want. I don't care who your moms are. Now, get to class and I'll see you after school."

Shin growled and kicked the air in defeated before walking away while mumbling something under her breath. 

"What was that?" Barkin pressed.

"I...said...I need to get to class!" Shin said hastily before bolting down the hallways.

"No running in the halls!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin muttered angrily as she walked into the girl's locker room. Apparently part of the talk Principal Barkin had with the coach was to give her a rough time in gym class. Of course she couldn't _prove_ that, but she found it very suspicious that she was the last one standing on her team in the dodge ball game. Though that could be thanks for her natural athletic talent and the training her momma gave her, but still...something about it just seemed fishy. And some of the kids were throwing those balls awfully hard.

"Uh-oh girls, better hurry and cover up, the lesbian's coming through," a snide voice rang out.

It was enough to stop Shin dead in her tracks and put her in an even worse mood than before. She clenched her hands into fists and ground her teeth together at the irritating voice rang through her ears. She knew all-too-well who it belonged to and who had made that remark without even looking up. The person's name were the three most hated words in her vocabulary.

Auska Langley Soryu.

Even the almost sing song rhythm to her name made Shin's blood boil. So it was with no surprise that when she slowly lifted her head up, she saw the little redheaded girl standing across the locker room in a yellow sundress with her usual smirk of superiority plastered all over her face. Shin's eyes narrowed as she locked onto Auska's blue ones, the hint of mischief there letting her know that another round of their verbal sparring was about to begin. And despite not being in the mood for it and _knowing_ that this was a trap, Shin just couldn't help herself.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm _not_ a lesbian!" she screamed, her voice echoing off the pale pink titled walls.

"'Me thinks the lady doth protest too much'," Auska shot back, her smirk growing wider. "Besides, we all know about your...moms so what else could we expect you to be but one of..them?"

"Okay first off all, shut up about my family. Second of all, just becomes someone's parents are gay doesn't make _them_ gay. And even if I was, it's not like I'd be a leper or anything!"

"You know, you're right," Auska agreed with a slight shrug. "Honestly you being a lesbian would probably be the most normal thing about you. Especially with that freakishly pale skin and that obvious dye job."

"Hey! I'll have you know this is all natural!" Shin countered, pulling at the red tuft of hair above her forward.

"Riiight. Guess it's just as well, all it does mark you off as the ringleader of the band of freaks you call friends."

With that, Auska and the group of girls around her began to laugh cruelly. It was a short lived celebration, however, because before anyone could process what had happened, Shin shot across the room and pinned the annoying redhead to the lockers behind her using her left forearm and pressing it against Auska's throat. Shin's angry face was mere inches away from her rival's, daring her to do or say anything else. Auska's eyes looked from side-to-side in panic as she searched for help, only to find the girls who had just been standing next to her were long gone.

"Now listen," she spat venomously. "You can say whatever you want about me, that's fine. But don't you _dare_ say anything about my friends _or_ my family again! Are we clear?!"

Auska looked like she was about to give another smart ass remark, or even deliver a threat of her own, but it was cut off as Shin pressed her forearm further into her throat.

"Are. We. Clear?" the pale girl repeated.

The other girl just nodded as best she could.

"Good," Shin said, letting her go and taking a step back.

Auska double over in a coughing fit as air was finally returned to her lungs. She rubbed her sore spot on her throat as she glared hatefully up at black and red haired girl.

"What? Got something else you want to say?" Shin dared her.

"Actually...yeah," the redhead replied just before she took off running out of the locker room while shouted as loud as she could, "Coach!"

"What?! No! I...AAAAAHHH!!"

Shin threw her arms up as she continued to scream in anger and frustration for a few seconds longer, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Auska would tell the coach she attacked her, which she kinda did, but everyone would over look the fact that she was making fun of Shin, her friends and her family. Then that would get back to Principal Barkin who would give her even _more_ detention and _that_ would get back to her parents who would most likely ground her. Probably for a long time too.

After her screaming fit died down she spun around and started to bang her head against the nearest locker.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," she muttered.

The remaining girls watched for a second longer as she continued her ritual of self deprecation then slowly began to back out of the room to get away from this crazy girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, ow, ow," Shin whimpered as she poked the now sore spot on her forehead.

"Well that's what you get for being so stupid about it," her supposed best friend Kieran joked.

The pale green girl turned her heard to glare at her. Like Shin herself, Kieran had a few things that helped her stand out. The most obvious was the mane of snow white hair falling down past her shoulder blades. Most people just assumed it was a horrible bleach job, but the truth was much more fantastical. It was also directly related to the matching white patch over her left eye. Of course most attention, at least from the guys, was drawn to an area just under her chin. It was fair to say that Kieran benefitted from the onset of puberty and her tendency to wear tight shirts only highlighted the fact.

"I thought you're suppose to be on _my_ side," Shin muttered.

"I _am_," Kieran reassured her, laying a hand on the other girl's arm and gently pulling her hand away from her forehead. "Which is why I don't like seeing you get so worked up over something so stupid."

"I know I shouldn't listen anything that witch Auska says but I just can't help it. It's like everything she talks it's like knives on a chalkboard. And she always acts so smug. I just hate her _so_ much!"

"Shin, girl, dial it down, you're melting the plastic ware."

Shin blinked in confusion then glanced down to see that she had inadvertently activated her plasma powers during her rant and in doing so started to turn the plastic fork in her hand into a smoldering, misshapened lump. She let out a surprised shriek then tossed it to the other side of the table, watching it produce a cloud of black smoke as it melted further.

"Great, and now I don't have a fork," she grumbled as she powered down.

"Well that's your own fault," Kieran smirked.

"Not entirely," another, distinctly British voice spoke up. "I mean I can't say I blame her for getting so mad about the situation. My great granddad always did tell me never to trust the Krauts."

The girls turned their heads to the owner of the heavily accent voice to find their friend Blake leaning causally back in his chair with his engineer booted feet resting up on a chair he had borrowed from another table. As indicated by his voice, he was an exchange student from England which automatically made him "an outsider". So it was to no one's surprise that he quickly made friends with the two girls who everyone else considered outsiders as well. He even matched their weird hair colors by having dyed one of his bright red bangs half yellow so it resembled a flame. It was the only part of his short hair to have a color change, but it was enough for the rest of the popular crowd to lump him together with Shin and Kieran. Not that he really minded though, he found them the most interesting of the bunch.

Kieran scowled and slightly narrowed her remaining blue eye at him for his remark.

"Well that's very enlightened," she growled. "He does know that people stopped call them 'Grouts' a long time ago, right?"

"Yeah but he doesn't care. Probably still holding a grudge from when a couple thousand of them were shooting at him," Blake replied with a shrug, his black leather jacket crinkling as he did so.

"That doesn't mean you have to judge them all based just on Auska's behavior."

"She doesn't help," Shin spoke up.

"Still no reason to make a generalization."

"Yes because no one ever makes generalizations about people from other countries," Blake retorted sardonically. "It's not like I haven't had a whole crap load of people asking me if I wanted 'a spot of tea', in their stereotypical accents."

"Not to mention all the people who keep asking me I'm going to burst into flames for going out in the sun," Shin added.

"OK, OK! I give up!" Kieran announced, throwing her arms into the air. "People are just ignorant lumps who judge each other at the first glance and will never, ever change. Is _that_ what you want to hear?"

"Yes," they both answered.

The white haired girl sighed and laid her head on the table in defeat.

"So then...we're saying all people are bad?" a fourth voice finally spoke up.

Kieran tilted her head so her good eye could look out over her arms while Shin and Blake simple stared at the final member of their little group. Like the other three, Chris was widely considered to be an outcast among high school society and feel in with the other three during the course of their freshmen year. While he was a good natured person, he was also the kind that made everyone wonder just how he got so far in the school system. Many believed it was because the teachers got so tired of him they moved him up a grade so they wouldn't have to deal with him again. That's not to say he was completely stupid it just...took awhile for him to catch on. Most thought it was just him living up to the classic "dumb blonde" idea.

"Yes, Chris we're saying all people are bad," Blake repeated for him.

"Well not _all_ people, just the popular ones," Shin corrected.

"Which isn't necessarily true," Kieran tried to point out.

"Actually I kind of agree with Kieran," Chris remarked, pointing to the girl with his fork.

"Thank you," she nodded with a pleaded grin.

"Here's going to be a great explanation," Blake muttered then said more clearly, "Why do you think that?"

"Well...for one the popular girls are all hot," he started.

The statement was followed by three heads hitting the table this time.

"Anything else?" Shin asked, without even looking up.

"Well I've never really had any trouble with 'em. Like one time they even invited me to a rave out on this old farm."

"They did?" Blake asked septically.

"Yeah. I must have gotten lost or read the map wrong though cause by the time I got out there everyone was gone."

"And you don't think that maybe they gave you the wrong directions?" Shin offered.

"Why would they do that?"

The three shared glances between them.

"Can't imagine," Blake remarked.

"Well whatever it was still fun. I got to see how they milk a cow," Chris said proudly.

Again the other three were speechless and simply stared at each other.

"Moving on," Kieran spoke up as she focused on Shin again, "you can't tell me that Auska's not the only thing bugging you."

"Well..." she started uneasily.

"Yeeees?"

"It's just that the same argument between me and my parents came up again."

"What? The one about you running around saving the world and all that?" Blake asked.

"Yep, that's the one. I just think it's so unfair that _they_ get to do it and _I_ can't. Especially since my mom was younger than _me_ when she started."

"Yeah parents never let you have any fun," Chris piped in. "Like last winter when I wanted to ride down this really steep hill on a trash can lid they're all, like, 'You need to wear a helmet'!" Pffft! Whatever."

An astounded silence over came the other three.

"Moving on..." Kieran spoke, trying to get the conversation back on track. "Why is this such a big deal to you anyway?"

"I don't know," Shin admitted, laying her head in her hand thoughtfully. "Maybe it's just because it's something they don't want me to do? Or just that they keep telling me I should help people, like around school and stuff but when it comes to me doing something that can _actually_ help people they're against it. Maybe they're afraid I'll get hurt on my own. I can understand _that_, but it's not like I'd be alone. They'd be there and if not...well maybe I can find a sidekick."

She closed her eyes in thought after that last sentence, but they quickly popped back open and shined brightly as she hit upon the perfect idea.

"Hey!" she declared excitedly.

"Uh oh. She's got that look in her eye," Blake muttered fearfully.

Shin ignored him and focused her attention on her white haired friend sitting to her right.

"So...Kieran old buddy, old pal," she started, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. "You're into that whole wiccan, witchy, magical thing right? How about using that knowledge to help your old friend Shin save the world from time-to-time, huh?"

"I don't think so," Kieran replied as she gently pulled back Shin's arm.

"Awww, why not?"

"Well for one I'm not well versed enough in all that 'magic stuff', as you put it, to be of any real help."

"Think of it as 'on the job training'. I mean, what's the worst than can happen?"

"Well..." the girl muttered, brunching a strand of her snow white hair away from the white patch over her left eye.

Shin's own eyes widened a bit as her mouth hung open at how utterly thoughtless and stupid she could be.

"Oh God!" she screamed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean...I just...I totally forgot about..."

"It's okay," Kieran reassured her with a wave. "Actually I'm kinda glad you forgot about it. Makes me feel a bit normal again."

"Yeah like the world 'normal' applies to anyone in this group," Blake scoffed.

The remarked earned him a rather hard punch in the arm from Shin. He let out a yelp of pain and glared at her as he rubbed the now sore spot.

"Anyway," Shin remarked, turning back to Kieran. "It's good to see you're not letting that get you down."

"What and _really_ live up to the whole depressed, goth, witch girl stereotype?"

"Yeah and all the black clothes and your penchant for fishnets really helps to stop that," the pale green girl remarked as she glanced down at the fishnet stalking peaking out from her friend's miniskirt.

"Look, I just happen to like them, OK?" Kieran replied defensively.

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it," Shin replied.

"That's cause there's not! In fact I think they look hot. Whoa, I rhymed," Chris said, sounding amazed with himself.

"Riiight. Anyway," Shin spoked up again, "forget the magic thing for now. You still have that sword training, right?'

"Again, no where near good enough to actually be of any use. Especially against weirdos with who knows what kind of weapons," the white haired girl countered.

Shin growled in annoyance but quickly let it go as she turned towards Blake, giving him a devious look.

"Say Blake, how would _you_ like to join me out there?" she asked with faked sweetness.

"What, and be your wisecracking Brit sidekick? No bloody thank you," the red haired boy remarked.

The pale green girl let out another annoyance groan as she laid her head down on the table in defeat.

"Oh! What about me?!" Chris asked excitedly.

Shin picked her head up to cast a doubtful look at him then looked back between her other two friends for some kind of support in thinking of a way to gently let the boy down.

"I...really don't think you'd be able to handle it," she said delicately.

"Why not?"

"Because...you're...well..."

"You got tricked by a squirrel!" Blake shouted, to which Shin could only point to him in a "He's got it" motion.

Chris look at them with a disbelieving expression.

"Have you ever gone up against a squirrel? They're devious," he explained in a cautious tone.

"You got stuck up in a tree!" Shin exclaimed.

"I just told you're they're devious. Besides, I eventually go down."

"You fell out of the tree!"

"Yeah, but I landed on my head," the blonde boy replied as he pointed to his head then placed his arms behind it and leaned back with a smug look like he had just presented an award winning rebuttal.

Again, the other three fell into astonished silence.

"That you did mate, that you did," Blake retorted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long day of classes, and even longer stay in detention, Shin was finally picked up from school by her two, quite annoyed mothers. Like the other times when Shin got into trouble, none of them spoke right away. Instead, they let a tense, palpable silence hang in the air. It conveyed a mood of anger and disappoint from the parents while the child was left to wallow in guilt and shame. It was uncomfortable, it was overwhelming, and most importantly it could be broken and turned into angered shouting very easily. All it took was for one of them to say the wrong thing.

"I can't believe you're fighting," Kim muttered, just loud enough for Shin to hear from her seat in the back.

"I wasn't fighting!" Shin screamed, glaring at the back of her younger mother's seat.

"You pushed a girl into a locker!" the redhead screamed back, turning around to face her daughter.

"Because she was making fun of you and momma and my friends! Are _you_ the one that's always telling me I should stick up for those things?!"

"She has a point Kimmie," Shego remarked from the driver's seat.

Unfortunately, that just put her in Kim's sights as she whipped her head back towards her wife and gave her the same glare she had just given their daughter.

"Don't _you_ start too!" she wanted. "This is partly your fault anyway."

"How is this _my_ fault?!" Shego demanded.

"'Come on Kimmie, just let me show her some moves, what could go wrong'," Kim replied in a mocking tone.

"And I still say that's a good idea, because now she'll be able to defend herself if any of the crazies _we_ fight come after _her_. How was I suppose to know she'd use it to beat up one of her classmates."

"I didn't beat anybody up!" Shin exclaimed. "I just pushed her into the lockers and told her to lay off teasing the people I care about!"

"You choked her!" Kim replied, turning back around.

"She deserved it! She's a bitch!"

"Watch you language young lady! You don't want to make this harder on yourself, do you?"

"Whatever," the pale girl muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window.

Kim let out an irritated sigh before she turned around to face the front again.

"Just be glad we have a mission tonight so we don't have time to give you a proper talking to," she said.

At that, Shin turned her head towards the back of the front passenger's seat again, a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"Cool. Where are we going?" she asked.

"_We_," Kim stressed, pointing to herself and Shego, "are going to New York City tonight and _you_ are going to stay home and think about what you've done."

"Oh come on! I can help you out!"

"We are _not_ having this conversation again! Especially right now. I'm in no mood for it."

"You know I can help! I've got the skills and Momma's powers and I'm getting good at using them! So why can't I come along?"

"You're too young."

"But Kara and Sara-"

"I don't care what your cousins do!" Kim shouted then sighed and looked over at Shego. "Little help here?"

"You're mother's right Shin, you're too young to come along," Shego droned out in a monotone voice.

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Great, thanks. Big help there."

"Well what do you expect me to say, Princess? You know my feelings on the subject."

"See? Momma agrees with me," Shin pointed out.

"I didn't say that," Shego corrected. "I think you can help us out on missions, but you still need a little more training first. Like say...two more years?"

"When I'm eighteen, of course," the teenager remarked, folding her arms again and slumping in the seat. "Should have seen that one coming."

The tense silence returned and stayed for the rest of their drive home. When the SUV did come to a stop in their driveway, the three women piled out with Shin feeling much like a prisoner being escorted to her cell. Her mothers did little to dissuade the feeling as they walked silently along either side of her. She was just thankful they had to go on a mission and didn't have time to really yell at her. Although she still wanted to go with them. She knew she could be helpful to them, she just _knew_ it. She just had to convince them of that fact. Of course now was not the best time to press the issue and she knew that, which is why it surprised her so much when she stopped in the middle of the living room and turned around to face her mothers and give it another try.

"Can't I come with you just this one time? Please?" she asked, a bit surprised of herself, but she decided to run with it.

Kim sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache coming on.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?" she asked irritably.

"The 'no' part," Shin replied with a wise ass smirk.

"Don't get cute!"

Shin looked like she was about to give another sarcastic remark but a quick shake of the head from Shego stopped her. Instead she refocused on being serious.

"OK, I admit I don't have the experience or training that you two have," she started.

"Thank you," Kim interjected.

"_But_ that's why you two need to train me. Help me learn! I can be a great hero, I know it!"

"And why exactly are you so sure of that?"

"Because then what's the point of this?!" Shin demanded as she ignited both her hands in the familiar green and black plasma. "There has to be _some_ reason I can do this!"

"Pretty sure you get that from my side of the family," Shego quipped as she lit up her right hand with her own plasma powers.

"And you used them to be a hero, so why shouldn't I? If I have the power to make a difference I should put it good use!"

Shego snorted at that remark. "And what comic book did you pull _that_ line out of?"

Shin lowered her head and muttered something as she dug her toes into the carpet.

"What was that?"

"An...anime."

Shego sighed and shook her head. "You've been spending too much time with your Aunt Jen."

"Just cause I took it from some anime doesn't make it any less true!" Shin exclaimed, jabbing a finger at her two mothers.

"Oh you did _not_ just point your finger at us young lady!" Kim stated angrily.

Shin stared down at her finger in surprise then nervously laughed as she placed both her hands behind her back.

"Go to your room," Kim ordered.

"Oh come on! I didn't mean to do that!"

"It seems you're doing a lot of things you didn't mean to do today. When we get back, we're definitely going to have a long talk."

"That's...that's just not fair!"

"Life isn't fair kiddo," Shego piped in.

Shin growled then turned to start walking back towards her room but suddenly stopped and turned back around, her face a dark green color as she flushed with anger.

"You know this really stinks! The whole 'pushing Auska' thing aside, I just can't believe how hypocritical you're being about this whole situation," she remarked then looked at Kim. "You were going on missions when you're younger than _me_."

"That's not the point," Kim retorted.

"Then what is the point?!"

"The point is we're the parents so we can be as hypocritical as we want," Shego broke in. "Now go to your room and wait for us to get back. And no using the computer, cell phone, or watching TV. And you know your Uncle Wade can track all this stuff so we'll know if you break any of those rules."

Shin stared in complete shock that her usually "cool mom" would lay down the law so swiftly and casually. She tried to think of a come back or a plea for leniency or _something_ but her mouth just didn't seem to want to form words at the moment. Instead she just let out a loud scream as she stomped her foot down in anger then turned and marched off to her room. The sound of a door slammed loudly a few seconds later told the two mothers that their daughter was indeed inside her room. There was a moment of silence as they took time to compose themselves.

"'We're the parents so we can be as hypocritical as we want'?" Kim asked, giving Shego an uncertain look.

"What?" Shego shrugged. "It's true."

"Yeah but we're not suppose to tell her that."

"And why not? Think about it Kimmie, how many times did your parents tell you not to do something you _know_ they did, but they wouldn't give you a straight answer?"

Kim thought about it for a second. "OK, yeah I can see that, but still flat out telling her we're being hypocritical?"

"All part of the trust between parent and child," Shego said, holding up a finger in a very teacher like manner. "She may not agree with the fact that we're being hypocritical, but at least she can respect us for being honest about it."

The redhead stared at her again. "You're making this up."

"Hey, who's the one with the degree in child development?"

"Lot of good it's done us so far."

"Actually," Shego mused, placing a hand on her chin, "this is all pretty normal. Especially given our circumstances."

"I guess," the younger woman sighed. "It's just really confusing."

"No one said rising a child would be easy."

"I don't mind rising a _child_, it's the teenager part I'm not liking."

"Like you were any different," the pale woman scoffed.

"I was!" Kim protested.

"Sure you were," Shego teased as she turned around and began walking towards the door.

"I'm telling you I was," the redhead tried again as she followed behind her.

"Whatever you say Cupcake."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin laid on her bed with her arms folded behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. It was about the only thing she could do. Well...she supposed she could do her school work, but she was in no mood for that crap. So instead she just had to lay there and think of something to do or hope she'd fall asleep soon so the time would go faster.

She turned her head to the right to glance over at her computer sitting dormant on its desk. Any other kid in America, or hell anywhere in the world for that matter, could probably get away with doing a quick check of their e-mail or favorite websites while they're parents were away, but not her. No, one of the people she considered to be a close uncle just happened to be the top hacker in the world and could spot anyone's computer use in a second. Not to mention the fact that he had her computer specially wired on order from her parents to keep her away from "the wrong websites". So if she so much as tried to even turn it on, he'd know and tell them about it and she'd get into even _more_ trouble.

"Gah, my life stinks," she muttered as she rolled over onto her right side. "I just wanted to go out and try to help people, what's so wrong about that? They should be thankful that I don't want to try booze or drugs or sex like every other teenager out there. But noooo, it's all 'you're too young to go help us'! Please. What a lame excuse."

She closed her eyes with a huff and soon began to relax. It might have been the adrenalin of her anger finally wearing off or just exhaustion over the whole ordeal, but whatever the reason she found herself slowly slipping away to a peaceful slumber that would take her away from all of her problems for just a few hours.

A peaceful slumber that was almost immediately disturbed by the musical chime of her own Kimmunicator. She let out a groan of annoyance as she lazily reached out towards her night stand. A few clumsy misses later, she finally snagged the watch like communications device and held it over her face as she rolled over and turned it own.

"Yeah what?" she muttered sleepily.

"Oh sorry, Shin, didn't know you're sleeping," came the slightly deep voice of her "Uncle" Wade.

"No it's fine," she mumbled, sounding a bit more coherent. "I was just bored so I started to fall asleep."

"That's what I heard. Grounded again, huh?"

"It's not my fault!" Shin protested. "I was just-"

"Whoa, whoa, okay girl, calm down," Wade said, waving his hands defensively. "Didn't mean to rile you up, I was just checking in on you."

"Orders from the parental units?" she scoffed.

"Well...yeah."

"You can tell them I'm bored out of my mind cause I'm staying in my room and not doing anything just like they asked."

"Alright, I'll be sure to pass along the message."

"Please and thank you," she said, adding a sarcastic tone to her Mom's usually polite saying.

Wade nodded and looked away from the screen for a bit. After a second or so of uncomfortable silence he looked up again with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that Shin had never seen before.

"So you're really that bored, huh?" he asked.

"Yes!" Shin practically screamed.

"Well, would you like to see something interesting?"

"Like what?" she asked, sitting up now that her curiosity was pique.

"It's a little present for you I've been working on. Was gonna wait til your parents were a little more cool with you wanting to do the whole superhero thing...but if you're really that bummed out maybe a quick sneak peek of it would cheer you up."

"Well you definitely got me interested with that kind of build up. What is it?"

"You'll have to come here to find out."

"Can't really do that, I'm grounded remember? And if I try to leave all the weird sensors in this house will go off and let my mothers know."

"Shin, who do you think put all those sensors there?" Wade asked with a proud look.

The pale green girl's eyes widened a bit at the implication of his statement.

"You mean...?" she whispered.

"Yep. I can get you in and out of that house without your parents ever knowing."

"Oh sweet!" she cheered, bouncing up and down on the bed. "So you can tell me when to go and I'll take the quickest bus down there that I can."

"Actually I think I can set you up for a ride so you won't have to worry about anyone you or your parents know seeing you outside."

"Double sweet! You're the best Uncle Wade!"

"Yeah I know. Just make sure you moms don't find out about it or we'll _both_ in trouble."

"I swear, I'll be as careful as I can be."

"Cool. Then I'll set up the ride and see you in a little bit."

A ecstatic smile crossed Shin's face at the idea of being able to get out of the house without her parents knowing. It increased when she tried to think of what her Uncle Wade might have made for her to help her with her as yet nonexistent crime fighting career. If it was something really good, like she knew it would be, then it just might be the one thing she needed to help convince her mothers that she was ready to help them. As all these thoughts swirled through her head, she could only think of one word to properly proclaim how she was feeling.

"Spankin'," she said with a large grin.

**To Be Concluded...**

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I know it seems like it's a little early to do a fic with the teenage Shin considering I just finished getting done with all the major set up for the "MI" universe, but honestly that first scene's been rattling around in my head so much that I just had to write it down. Then, of course, once that was done the rest of the story started to flow and...well here we are. Originally I was going to have this be just one very loooong Spotlight chapter, but I decided that last scene seemed like a perfect chapter ending and I didn't want to overwhelm you guys with a huge chapter and...well honestly I just wanted to post something. So here it is, the first two part Spotlight story. I'll try not to make a habit of this as I do like for all of the Spotlight chapter to be one shots, but I do have an idea for a story with Ren that's probably going to need two chapters. We'll see how that goes.

Now, before someone you ask, yes the Auska that's tormenting poor Shin is the same one from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Originally it was just going to be a character based on her, but then I thought, "What the hell, this is the 'MI' universe that's already full of cameos, so what's one more'?" And that's how the redheaded Eva pilot made it into the story. Some of you might be thinking I made her too much of a bitch but let's be honest here she really was kind of a bitch throughout the whole series. So it's not THAT far from the truth and it's her without the influence of the other children at NERV. At least that's how I see her turning out if she just lived a normal life. Maybe I'm wrong. I _do_ have a legitimate reason for why she singles out Shin though. One that actually works with the Auska's background from the show. If I continue on with Shin's adventures I'll make sure to work it in.

And as I'm running out of things to say here, let me just mention that I'll try to do my best to get the next part up as soon as possible. It'll be the action half of this story and show Shin breaking into the family business whether her parents like it or not. See what kind of villains she'll have to face and perhaps some new friends and/or rivals in the hero business. All of this in the next chapter.

See ya then!


	7. Shin Possible II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 7: Shin Possible-What the Future Holds, Part 2**

"Thanks for the ride Mr. Samson," Shin said politely as she stepped out of the vintage car.

"Ah don't mention it, after the way your mothers looked after Doc and the boys while I was away it was the least I could do," the buff blonde bodyguard replied. "Just make sure you take care of yourself."

"I will. See ya."

Mr. Samson gave a gruff nod in reply then started to drive away. As she waved him goodbye, Shin tried to understand why he reminded her a bit of Principal Barkin. She shrugged it off as just being tired and blaming him for her current troubles, then turned around to face the building next to her. She held a hand in front of her face to block out the late day sun as she stared up at the old, slightly battered four story building. It was hard to believe it once housed the expanded version of Team Possible before they went their own ways and her two mothers became full time Global Justice agents.

What was even harder to believe was what was in there now. After the team had spread out, her "Uncle" Wade bought the building from them and basically turned it into one huge lab. From looking at the faded and cracked red and grey bricks making up the outside of the building, hardly anyone would believe that inside was some of the most scientifically advanced equipment on the planet. Of course, that was the idea. The old "hiding in plan sight" idea. Besides, it's not anyone could get into the building unless Wade wanted them to.

Sincerely hoping that he monitored her arrival, Shin looked carefully from side-to-side before walking up to the front doors of the building and carefully sliding one of the grey bricks to the side to reveal a hand reader console underneath. She carefully placed her hand in the larger hand print provided and a second later a flashed up and down it.

"Hand print confirmed: Shin Possible. Please lean forward for retinal scan," a computerized voice chirped.

Shin rolled her eyes at the second stage of security but nevertheless leaned forward so that a small blue light could be shined directly into her right eye for a second.

"Retinal scan confirmed: Shin Possible. Welcome."

"Yeah thanks," she muttered as she rubbed her eye.

She stepped over to the door, which slid open automatically for her, then stepped into what use to be the main lobby. For the most part it had been left unchanged from what she could remember. The semi circular main desk still stood in the middle of the room, but it was now mainly there for display, a collection of pictures from the old team sitting along it's surface. She walked over to it and picked up the photo in the middle, which displayed her mothers, both years younger, standing in front of the building for the grand opening of the new Team Possible Inc. building. A smile spread across her face as she looked into her mothers' eyes, so youthful and full of promise for the future. She really wished she could remember more about that day but she was still just a toddler. But she still had plenty of other great memories of this building.

She gently put the photo back down and slid her fingers along the desk's smooth and still clean surface as she made her way over to the one still functioning elevator. Since it was basically just Wade living in this building now, he really only needed the one to get up and down between the various floors and so had turned off the other two long ago. From what she heard though, he barely used the thing, preferring to keep the stairs mostly as part of his exercise regiment. But just because _he_ loved running up and down the stairs all day didn't mean _she_ was about to do it. She pressed the button to bring it down and thankfully her wait wasn't long as the doors opened with the standard "ding" almost immediately.

_Advantage of a super genius maintaining this thing,_ she thought as she stepped inside.

She pressed the button for the top floor and after the door closed, the elevator started up with a gentle hum. The ride was so smooth Shin wasn't sure it was moving at all. Especially when the doors seemed to open almost as soon they closed. The only way she knew she had gone anywhere was because her surroundings had changed from the reception area to a huge, cavernous room that seemed to stretch out forever. Obviously that wasn't true, but the sudden change was definitely disorientating.

The confusion came from the fact that Wade had claimed the entire top floor of the building as his own personal room and long ago knocked down the walls and gutted all the apartments, leaving only one massive room. There was still some divisions, though, but mostly they were made up from cubicle like walls sectioning off smaller works stations. Scattered throughout where desks and shelves of various sizes filled with old projects, new projects, on going projects and much more than she could even begin to understand. No matter how many times she came up her, it was still overwhelming and intimidating.

"Uncle Wade?" she called out tentatively. "It's Shin. I'm here."

Not getting an answer, she decided to venture forth into the labyrinth like room in search for of her host. Thankfully the place was well lit, but it did little to make it less confusing. She wondered around for what felt like hours before she finally heard something other than the soft hum of machinery. It was a voice. A very familiar voice. She turned to the direction she thought it was coming from and was soon rewarded for her efforts when she found Wade sitting at table with the translucent holographic projection of a woman in a business suit hover above it.

"Well it looks like we've got everything over on this end Wade," the woman said as she checked something off screen.

"Good to know Allison. Just hope the guys over there at GD don't have any problems figuring out my calculations," Wade responded.

"They wouldn't have to if you finally decided to take me up on my offer," Allison remarked with a small smirk.

Wade chuckled a bit at her persistence. "Look, we've been over this a million times. I'm happy working out of Middleton."

"If you're worried about not being able to help Kim anymore I can put in a request for them to alter the special clearance you already have."

"It's not just that, Middleton's my home. It's where I grew up and were I feel the most comfortable working. Sorry."

Allison's face fell for a second, but quickly perked back up. "You know you can bring Joss along if you think that would help you adjust."

Wade balked a bit at that remark and his naturally dark face drew a bit darker as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Look my personal life doesn't enter into this," he retorted. "Besides, if we're going that route then I'd ask how things are going between you and Jack."

The woman on the other end of the line blushed as well but did a better job at hiding it.

"Alright, alright I get the message," she said in defeat. "And just so you know everything's going fine here."

"Same here."

"Good. Then I guess I'll have my people look over the specs and if we need you to clarify anything I'll give you a call."

"Sounds good to me."

"Henry's going to be disappointed though."

"I knew it!" Wade shouted triumphantly. "I knew this whole 'get me to move to Eureka' bit was just so we could challenge me to another game of chess!"

"It's not _all_ about that. We really could use your keen intellect over her to help us out. That part's as true as it was the first time I came to visit you. But I'll make sure not to mention anything to Henry about you figuring out his ulterior motive."

Wade chuckled. "Hey, I can beat him over the net just as easily as I could in real life."

"I'm sure he'd see it differently," Allison smirked. "Anyway I should probably get going. There are about a dozen other projects I need to oversee."

"Right. And I've got a guest of my own I need to see to."

Shin let out a small gasp of surprised as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Then I won't keep you any longer. Talk to you later Wade."

"Talk to you later Allison," he said politely before clicking off the hologram and turning his chair around to face Shin. "It's not polite to eavesdrop you know."

"I know," Shin admitted sheepishly as she walked over to him. "I didn't mean to I was just trying to find you and I didn't want to interrupt."

"It's okay," he said with a dismissive wave. "Wasn't anything too important anyway. Now come here and give us a hug."

Shin's spirits picked up as Wade stood and opened his arms wide. She took him up on his offer and practically leapt at him to give him a tight, familial hug. When he regained his balance from the sudden tackle he returned the embrace for a few seconds before he let her go.

"Alright you're gonna have to knock out that tackle hug stuff, you're getting a little too big for that," he said jokingly.

"Oh yeah, speak for yourself," she quipped, punching his well toned arm.

She giggled a bit at his rather embarrassed reaction and was amazed at how modest he was. Most of the guys she had seen around school with his body type where all arrogant jerks who thought they were God's gift to everything. It probably had to do with the fact that he didn't always look like that. She could barely remember it but she had been told that when Wade was younger he was a rather heavy set kid who barely went out of his room. The latter part hasn't changed much over the years, but he definitely couldn't be considered heavy set now. In fact, thanks to a strict regiment of exercise, weight lifting, and a good diet he had almost no body fat on him at all and was starting to develop a few muscles as well. The main inspiration for this drastic change, or at least everyone assumes so, was the relationship he started with Joss a few years ago. While she didn't mind his...fluffiness, he still wanted to look good for her and stay healthy enough to help her direct her own version of Team Possible out in Montana. Whatever the case may be, Shin was just happy to have him as a prodigal uncle.

"Well I haven't grown _that_ much," he said modestly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Just filled out a few more muscles is all."

"That's cool. Just make sure you don't over do it. I mean those huge, muscle bound freaks in those Strongman contests?" she remarked with a disgusted shudder. "They're just sickening!"

"Trust me you don't have to worry about that. I think Joss would take all my weights away before I got that far."

"Good. So now what did you want to show me?!" she asked, her eyes sparkling like a kid's on Christmas morning.

Wade couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. "Walk right this way and find out."

She eagerly followed behind him as she lead her to a section of the lab that resembled a changing room in a department store complete with privacy both and full length mirror as well as a few chairs for waiting persons to sit in.

"Why would you...?" she let the question drift as she wave her arm around the area.

"You know how you momma has a new mission suit?" he asked back while walking over to a nearby closet.

She nodded.

"Well as you know she's a bit...picky with things like and she stated in no uncertain terms that she wouldn't be running in and out of my bathroom while she tried different outfits until she found 'the right one'. So I had this place built."

"Oh. Well...I guess that makes sense."

"Uh huh," Wade muttered as he dug through the closet. "Ah, here it is!"

With that, he pulled back from the closet and produced a clothes hanger with something wrapped up in a zip up plastic bag hanging from it. He handed it over to Shin with a prideful look on his face, but the pale teenage just glanced her eyes over it dubiously.

"Uh..." she started to protest.

"Just go try it on," he encouraged, gesturing to the changing room.

Shin continued to look at the "gift" and him suspiciously for a moment then shrugged and made her way over to changing room. After the door closed the sound of a zipper being pulled down filled the small room followed quickly by an excited squeal. It was soon followed by the sound of another zipper being undone and the ruffling of clothes then some slight struggling before finishing off with another zipper being done. The whole process only took a minute or so and when it was over, Shin stepped out of the stall and quickly stood in front of the full length mirror. She smiled broadly as she looked over her new outfit.

It was a one piece suit that was, not surprisingly, mostly dark green with a few black patches to add more color. The most obvious were the two that start just below her collarbones and wrapped around her underarms before coming to a stop just before her wrists. The other parts were two black strips on either leg that started...well they started around her butt then slanted down diagonally to upper thighs. The last bits of black were on the soles of her shoes and wrapped around a little bit around her toes. Aside from black, there were also a few red highlights to break up the two tone pattern even more. They mainly consisted of the brim of the collar as well two large buttons on each of the bracelet like objects connected to the gloves.

While she had no problem with the color's obviously being inspired by her momma's outfit, with a hint of her mom's taste for red as well, her enthusiasm was dialed down a bit when she noticed how...baggy it looked.

"Uh...I hate to sound ungrateful, but it doesn't really fit that well," she said, fidgeting with some of the extra fabric.

"Push the top button on the left glove and then tell me if it doesn't fit," Wade replied with a smug look.

Shin cocked an eyebrow at his expression before looking down at the button skeptically. Deciding to trust his judgement, she pressed the button with her right thumb then let out a surprised squeak when the suit suddenly began skin tight. When she readjusted to the new fit, she looked in the mirror again with a new appreciation for the gift.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Yep, it's something, isn't it?" Wade asked, his voice full of pride. "Took the basics of your mom's old battle suit and incorporated some of the latest technology into it. It can still produce a force field to protect you from the serious stuff, but the kevlar mesh knitted throughout the suit is designed to absorb the impact of little things like, small falls or hitting someone."

"And it's suppose to be this tight?" she asked, pulling at the collar a bit.

"It's designed to be like a second skin. That way it assures maximum maneuverability. Besides, weren't you just complaining that it was too loose?"

"Well...yeah but...it's just..." she stammered as she picked at something around her shoulders and then around her backside. "Hold on."

With that, she disappeared back into the changing room, leaving Wade a bit confused. He heard the suit's zipper being undone followed by a small clasping sound and some soft movement before he heard the zipper again. Shin then stepped back out, looking less agitated than before. She stopped in front of the mirror again to admire the suit some more.

"There, that's better," she sighed, smoothing out a few wrinkles.

"What did you...?" Wade asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.

"Just figured since this thing is suppose to be skin tight it'd work a lot better without any underwear underneath."

"Okay, I didn't need to know that."

She ignored him as she spun around and looked over her shoulder at her backside.

"I gotta say, it does make my butt look good," she mused.

"Again I'm not saying anything," Wade remarked.

"So what else can this thing do?" Shin asked, turning her full attention to him.

"Well, the gloves are specifically designed to vent plasma so you can still use your natural powers while wearing it. But like Shego's gloves, you'll have to file them every now and then to keep the excess from building up around the tips."

"Guess I'll have to invest in my own set of nail files then," she muttered, looking down at her fingers.

"There's also a stealth mode that can be activated by pressing the top button on the right hand glove," Wade pointed out.

"So I can turn invisible?"

"Basically."

"Sweet! Anything else I-"

Shin's question was cut off by when a small alarm sounded from one of the nearby consoles. While she was a little surprised and confused by it, Wade snapped into his own personal "mission mode" and briskly walked over to the flashing computer. Curiosity getting the better of her, Shin followed him to see what was going on.

"What is it?" she asked as she stopped to look over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"Something's going on in one of the old warehouses down by the wharf," he answered instinctually.

"You mean like a crime? In the city?" Shin asked again, excitement growing in her voice.

Wade froze in place for a second before he slowly turned to look at the black and red haired teenager. Just as he feared, he could see an unmistakable glint in her eyes. It was one he had seen many times before over the years when he was telling her mom the details of a mission.

"Oooh no," he said, hoping to cut off the idea before it fully formed.

"Why not? I mean what better way to test this suit than in the field, right?" she remarked.

Too late.

"Shin, letting you try on the suit and actually having you use it are two _very_ different things," he stated calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. "Besides, I'd be in enough trouble if your mothers knew I not only made it for you but helped you get out of the house to try it on when you're suppose to be grounded."

"But there's no one else nearby, right?"

"Well..."

"And you know it's probably something the police can't handle."

"Then you couldn't-"

"And it'd be irresponsible and unheroic just to let criminals go, right?"

"Shin," he warned in as strict a voice as he could muster.

"Please Uncle Wade? I'll be really careful and make sure no one seems so my moms won't ever know."

"But-"

"Pleeeeaaaasseee?!"

Wade was about to offer another protest when he stopped and finally noticed the pose she had taken. Hands cupped in front of her, head tilted down slightly, lower lip stuck out and quivering and those big, round, sad eyes. This too was something he had seen over the years in many forms. It was the most dangerous weapon in any female Possible's arsenal; the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout. He tried to look away in time, but it was too late, it had gotten him.

"I'm not accepting any responsibility for this," he warned with a sigh.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shin cheered as she leaped forward and hugged him around the neck. Once she pulled back she looked at the computer again. "So what's the sitch?"

He couldn't help but smirk at hearing her say the familiar catchphrase.

"Well like I said, there's some kind activity going on in one of the abandoned warehouses at the wharf," he explained, pointing to the blinking red light. "It's only a few blocks from here."

"So getting a ride shouldn't be a problem then," she remarked.

"Actually..."

She looked over at him. "'Actually' what?"

"Well...it _was_ suppose to be your birthday present..."

"What was?"

"Follow me," he waved as he stood up.

Feeling a slight sense of deja vu, Shin followed him through the lab to the elevator at the other end. When she saw he pressed the button for the garage she wondered what exactly he was going to show her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin stood in the middle of the large garage and stared at the object in front of her in shocked silence. There, among the many various cars and other vehicles, sat a two door sports car that just happened to be the exact same emerald green color as her battle suit. The thin black line and tinted windows just seemed to solidify that theory. Of course it also helped that Wade had told her that this car was...

"Mine?!" she screamed in disbelief again.

"Yes, yours. Well technically it's not really yours for another few months but for now you can borrow it," Wade explained.

"Really?! You mean that?!"

"Of course."

"Yes! Yes! This is so cool!" she exclaimed as she held her hands in front of her face and jumped up and down like...well like an excited school girl. "You are seriously the best uncle I've ever had!"

"Well...I'm not sure about that," he said humbly as he scratched the back of his head. "Just don't get too attached yet since you'll have to give it back after this mission of yours."

Unfortunately, Shin didn't hear a word he said. She was too busy focusing on the second gift she had received in the last ten minutes that had changed this day from starting out to be one of the worst ever to one of the best ever. She ran her hands along the smooth, well polished surface of the hood and roof as she walked around the car. When she got around to the trunk she noticed what she assumed was a second engine built over top of it as well as four exhaust pipes under the bumper. She cocked an eyebrow at the device and looked over to Wade.

"Okay so I admit I don't know much about cars, but is there a reason for this?" she asked, pointing to engine. "Is it suppose to really fast or something?"

"The fastest thing on wheels," a new voice answered.

Shin let out a terrified shriek and jumped back a few feet when she realized the voice has come from the car itself.

"It talks!" she shouted, jabbing a finger in the car's direction.

"Oh honey I can do so much more than just talk," it responded playfully.

"Most of which are still in development or classified right not," Wade chimed in, hoping the car wouldn't give too much away. "Plus a few things you're just not ready to deal with yet."

"Like the fact that the freaking car talks?!" Shin declared.

"Yes, I can talk. Why is this such a big deal?" the car asked.

"Because cars ain't suppose to talk!"

"Not according to Dr. Freeman."

"Dr. Who?"

"That's someone else," Wade said off handedly, earning himself another questioning look from the teenager. "Anyway, Dr. Freeman was a scientist your mother helped out a long time ago who pioneered a lot of the foundations for modern day A.I. One of his first successes was S.A.D.I.E. a self driving, talking car."

"So...then you used that design and put it in my car?" Shin asked, relaxing a bit and taking a step forward.

"Uh...a little bit. Mostly though the tech comes from...another source. Again it's classified so I can't really tell you much more than that yet."

"Okay...so...does it have a name?"

"You mean does _she_ have a name?" the car asked in an irritated female voice. "And yes I do. I go by the name Emerald."

"Gee, wonder how you came up with that?" Shin scoffed.

"Fine so it's not the most original name, but it fits my paint scheme. Besides it's a pretty name for a pretty car."

"Well...can't argue with you there."

"No you can't," Emerald replied then popped open the driver's side door. "Hop in."

Shin cast a doubtful glance over to Wade who merely smiled at her reassuringly as he gestured for her to get inside the car. Still feeling a little doubtful, she nevertheless to both their suggestions and carefully slid into the driver's seat of the living vehicle. Much like the outside, the inside looked surprisingly like that of a normal car. Steering wheel, dash board, gauges, various controls all that good stuff was in there. There was even a small LCD screen for a G.P.S. map or a DVD player, she wasn't quite sure which. Still everything seemed in order and...ordinary. It wasn't a complaint, just kind of disorientating.

"So?" Wade asked.

"It's good. Though the seat needs to be adjusted a bit," she remarked as she looked at her out stretched hands holding into the steering wheel.

"Allow me," Emerald said. "Just hold still for a second."

Before Shin could ask what she was doing, the seat beneath her began to move forwards and upwards slightly. Within just a few seconds, it was perfectly adjusted for her.

"Better?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah a lot. Feels good. Feels right," Shin mused, as she gripped the wheel tighter.

"So I suppose now that that's out of the way..." Wade remarked, not sure if he could finish the sentence.

"Oh it's mission time baby!" the raven haired girl shouted excitedly.

"Sounds good to me. So where are we going?" Emerald asked.

"I'll send you the address while you're on your way," Wade said as he stepped back. "It's just a few blocks from here so it shouldn't take you long."

"A few blocks, that's all? Darn and here I was hoping for a chance to really cut loose. Oh well," Emerald sighed.

"Eh, maybe next time," Shin tried to cheer her up.

"If there is a next time," Wade muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said good luck and be careful."

"Hey, aren't I always?"

Shin flashed him a quick smirk and before Wade could answer, the door quickly closed and the car started. After a bit of revering up, Emerald's tired screeched along the cement floor of the garage as she took off at a nearly breakneck speed. Twin shouts of fun and excitement mixed with the engine's roar as the car soon faded from view.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing," Wade muttered doubtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Wade sent the two the address for the wharehouse, they reached it in only a matter of minutes. Shin was certainly impressed by the swift and smooth drive and was definitely happy to have Emerald as her car/partner. That part would take some getting use to, but if she could get to all her missions this quickly she'd get use to it real fast. Of course this was all provided didn't find out about her _first_ mission here and ground her for the rest of her life.

She pushed that thought down for the moment and focused on sneaking her way into the building. Thankfully, whoever was inside seemed to have forgotten to lock the backdoor which gave her the perfect chance to slip inside undetected. Though once she did get inside the building's twisting and half lit corridors sent her on a wild goose chase for several minutes as she ended up running into dead ends and rooms that seemed to loop in on themselves. It was only but a stroke of luck that she overheard someone talking and followed it to the main shipping/storage area of the place.

She stuck to the shadows as her momma had taught her and silently made her way up to the catwalk to get a better look at what was going on. From high above the large room she could see that several men in purple and black uniforms where lugging around wooden crates with the words "Hench Co." slapped across them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something familiar about that name. She was sure she had heard one of her mothers mention it at some point or another. Whatever it was, the feel of the place was definitely bad so she decided just to go on that.

She started to move forward in an effort to get a better view, but suddenly stopped when she noticed she wasn't alone on the catwalk. A few feet in front of her a boy around her own age with obvious bleach blonde hair sat crouched down and watched the uniformed men just as intently as her. She wasn't really sure what to make of him though because he seemed rather...ordinary. His hair, aside from the painfully clear dye job, was gelled up into spikes like a hundred other different guys in her school. He had on a pair of faded blue jeans and some hiking boots and she thought she saw a bit of a light green T-shirt but it was mostly concealed by the dark brown aviator jacket he had on...for some reason. The only thing that really stood out to her was that the jacket, aside from being completely gaudy, was missing the right sleeve, probably because he thought it made him look "cool". She thought he just looked like an idiot.

Despite his ordinary appearance, she decided to play it safe and crept over to him, careful not to make a sound. When she was a few inches right behind him, her left arm lashed out to grabbed his mouth to keep him from screaming then pulled him back towards her where she held her plasma cover right hand uncomfortably close to this face.

"Make one wrong move and you'll be fried creep," she warned.

Despite her warning the boy mumbled something against her hand. She gave him a look of suspicion and annoyance as she tried to figure out what he had said, but to no avail.

"If I move my hand will you promise not to call out to your buddies there?" she asked in a threatening tone.

He nodded enthusiastically.

"Good," she replied then moved her hand back. "Now what did you say?"

"I said, 'I'm not one of the bad guys'. And you're lucky I'm not cause I could have been lying, you know?" he quipped.

"Well smart guy if you're not one of the bad guys then what were you doing skulking around up here?"

"I could as you the same question."

Shin was obviously taken aback by the retort.

"Well I...I...asked you first!" she shot back.

"Man you really aren't prepared for this."

"Shut up!"

The boy chuckled a bit at seeing her so flustered.

"Well to answer your question, I'm here scoping these guys out. Same thing I imagine you're doing."

"Kinda..."

"Good. So can you let me go now?"

When she realized she was still holding him, Shin quickly let him go and turned away as her cheeks turned dark green in embarrassment. He gave her a quick smirk before straightening out this jacket and move back over to the railing of the catwalk to see what was going on. After recovering her wits, Shin moved to stand beside him, placing her hands on the railing and leaning over a bit to get a better look.

"So what's going on here, anyway?" she asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"Couple goons from Hench Co. have been moving a lot of stuff from out of this warehouse for awhile now," he explained. "And by the way, the name's Kaden."

"Oh right, sorry. My name's Shin."

"'Shin'? What kind of name is 'Shin'?"

"A good one! Besides what kind of name is 'Kaden'?"

"A real one," he re-plied with a smirk.

"Mine's a real one too! And it's unique so nyah!" she scoffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

As she turned her head back to the activity below, she glanced down and happened to notice an object on his right wrist. It was a silver colored band with a bright red jewel display prominently in the center. She snorted a bit before she was able to fight back her laughter.

"What?" Kaden asked, annoyed.

"Nothing," she squeaked, still trying to hold back her laughter.

"It's about this, isn't it?" he asked, pointing to the object.

"No, of course not. I think that's a lovely bracelet. For a girl!"

She then slapped her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing and giving away their position. Kaden just sighed and glared at her until it finally looked like she was calming down.

"Ya done?" he asked in a deadpan voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she breathed. "Sorry about that."

"Nah, I've actually gotten use to that."

"So what _is_ that thing anyway?"

"It's...complicated. And it's not important right now."

"Right, right," Shin reminded herself, focusing on the group again and resuming her previous position. "So what's Hench Co. again? That name sounds so familiar."

"Basically making all sorts of weird gizmos for villains to use and provide them with all those troops they always seem to have."

"Hence the name 'henchmen' I'm guessing."

"You got it."

Shin just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "So how long they been doing this?"

"Well we don't know how long they've been using this warehouse but they've been doing this sorta thing all over town for a few weeks now. These guys have just been here for a few hours."

"A few weeks?!" Shin nearly shouted in amazement. "And no one's notice this?!"

"Yeah they've been getting pretty good at hiding their tracks. But we finally found 'em."

"Alright so who's 'we'? You're not some kind wacko, are you?"

"Well..._some_ kinda wacko but not like that," he smirked. "Gotta partner that listens in on an earpiece," he pointed to his right ear to emphasize his point.

"K, what's going on over there?" a voice chimed in on the earpiece.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered as he pressed the button to talk back. "Everything's fine here Z just ran into an unexpected guest."

"What kind of guest? You okay?"

Kaden looked back over to Shin, his eyes running up and down her body.

"Seems fine to me," he remarked.

"Hey watch it buster!" she warned.

"It's a girl?!" the voice, which Shin could now till was female, screamed into the earpiece, causing Kaden to flinch a bit.

"Yeah it is, but it's fine trust me. Just calm down," he pleaded.

"Fine, whatever," Z huffed. "Just make sure she doesn't give you away for anything."

"Well where would the fun be in that?"

"K, I'm serious."

"I know, I know. Look it'll all be fine. Now I'll get back to you in a bit."

There was a bit of silence before he heard a small sigh. "Alright."

He nodded and clicked the com device off then noticed Shin leaning against the railing and giving him an almost predatory smile.

"Your girlfriend the jealous type, is she?" she grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kaden spat back. "We just work together!"

"Riiiight," she remarked then once again turned her attention back to the uniformed men. "So how _are_ we supposed to get down there without getting noticed?"

Kaden glanced back and fourth between the busy henchmen and the way Shin was leaning against the railing. A grin started to spread across his face as he plan slowly started to form in his mind. He had promised Z not to let Shin give away his position, but he never said anything about using her a distraction so he could jump right into the middle of the fight. And her current position was giving him an opportunity he just couldn't pass up. With the smirk growing wider, he cocked his right hand back and then brought it forward quickly to give her a hard smack on the butt.

The sudden action, and pain, caused Shin to let out a surprised shriek and jump at least two feet into the air. Unfortunately, since she was still holding onto the railing, it also caused her to spin over the top of it. Her hand lost it's grip as soon as she completed her rotation but thankfully her training and natural skills kicked in and she was able to right herself so that she could bounce off the stack of crates beneath her and land harmlessly on the metal floor below. She didn't even pay any attention to the sounds of crates falling or the fact that all the henchmen's eyes where now on her. Instead she whipped her head upwards to glare at where Kaden stood on the catwalk with a amused look on his face.

"Whatcha do that for ya big jerk?!" she screamed, shaking a fist at him.

"Look out," he said casually as he pointed behind her.

It was only then that Shin spun back around to see that all the men's guns where now trained right on her.

"Oh crap," she muttered.

As she stared down the barrel of a dozen laser rifles, one thought when through Shin's head.

"I really hope this thing works," she whispered as she jabbed the button that was suppose to activate her battle suit's force field.

Luck was one her side for once as a shimmering green bubbled formed around her just as the henchmen began to shoot. She tensed up on reflex but quickly relaxed when she saw the blasts bounce harmlessly off the field. Unfortunately, she really didn't know if she could move and still maintain the shield and while there weapons were obviously have no effect, the creeps just kept firing at her!

"Hmmm, not bad," Kaden mused from his perch on the catwalk. "Guess I better go help her though."

With that, he placed a hand on the railing for support then swiftly leapt over it. As he was falling he stuck his left foot out to take on a flying kick form and with pinpoint accuracy struck the first henchmen of the group right on the chin with the soul of his boot. Once he reached he floor he crouched down then quickly sprung up again to uppercut the closest man next to him, sending him to the floor next to his buddy. Next, Kaden spun his leg in a wide arch to take down yet another henchmen with his foot. By the time the third uniformed man fell, though his friends had recovered enough from their shock to point their weapons at the teenage boy. He was saved from the most immediate threat by a green and black plasma blast that sent the man flying back a few feet.

"Hey, thanks!" Kaden remarked when he saw it was Shin who had knocked the guy out.

"Get behind me you idiot!" Shin cried out as she grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him behind her just as the eight remaining men began to fire again.

"Some nice tricks you got there," Kaden complimented. "I take they come from this fancy suit you got on, right?"

"The force field yes, but the plasma's all me baby," Shin replied with a grin as she ignited her fists again.

"Cool. So you got any plan to get out of here?"

"I'm...still working on that."

"Alright, alright just stop already!" one of the henchmen shouted. "Obviously those things aren't doing any good. Lets see if this thing can hold up to an old fashioned gun."

The man smiled sadistically at the two teen heroes as he cocked an assault rifle and aimed it directly at them.

"That's a good question," Kaden whispered to Shin. "_Can_ this thing stop real bullets?"

"I don't know," she whispered back nervously.

"Then let's not find out."

He then grabbed her by the shoulder and quickly yanked her behind him, forcing her to drop the shield. Any protest she was going to offer was lost when she saw the bracelet on his right wrist starting to glow a bright red from the jewel in the center. As he walked past her she could swear the glow was starting to spread across his arm.

She didn't get too much time to really think about it though as the henchmen let open with a round of bullets from his rifle, laughing manically as he did so. Despite his seemingly well tried mark on the two, the bullets went flying everywhere around them, including the old, worn out floor which sent up a cloud of dust and debris that obscured them from view. After nearly a minute of firing the men stopped and looked at the cloud with a satisfied grin. There was no way either of them could have survived that, all he and the others had to do was wait for the smoke to clear to find...

Both of the heroes standing completely unharmed. Jaws on both sides dropped as Kaden could in front of Shin, his previously exposed right arm now covered in a silver, segment armor plating going from his hand right up to his shoulder. Small layered spikes stuck out from the elbow of the armor as did three slightly longer ones from out of his shoulder. The red jewel that was on the bracelet was now centered on the back of his hand. It was what his hand was holding that shocked everyone. Sticking out between each of his fingers were every bullet the man had fired at them.

"But...but...that's impossible!" the henchman shouted in shock and confusion.

Kaden just returned the men's earlier grin before he swung his arm to the right and threw the bullets into the nearby wall, each one impacting as if they had been fired from the gun itself.

"My turn," he smirked as he held up his armored fist.

The troop of villains stood frozen by fear as the boy clenched his fist then punched the floor directly in front of him with all his might. A shockwave traveled out from the point of impact and headed right for them. By the time they remembered how to run, it was already too late. The force of the shockwave caused the floor to explode from underneath them, sending almost all of them flying into the air and hitting the ground hard. When it was all over there were only two henchmen left standing.

"W-what do we do?" one of them asked.

"I'm getting the heck out of here! They don't pay me enough to fight freaks!" the other screamed just before he started running towards the nearest truck.

"I hear ya man!" the first one agreed, following close behind his co-worker.

"Hey they're getting away!" Shin shouted as the truck sped off.

"Oh no they're not," Kaden remarked and ready another punch.

He stopped when he saw Shin run out in front of him in hot pursuit of the truck. He blinked at the fact that she was trying to chase down a truck on foot, but then smiled and shrugged.

"Guess we do this the fun way then," he said to himself.

Shin stopped for a brief second after she ran out of the locking dock doors and found herself in an alley behind the building. She looked from side to side to see where the truck could have gone and upon hearing screeching tires to her left, decided to go that away. Just before she did though, she heard a slight rumbling behind her, then jumped in surprise as a section of the wall next to her exploded outwards to leave a big enough whole for Kaden to walk casually through.

"Was that really necessary?" she scoffed.

"No, but it's so much fun," he quipped.

"Whatever," she muttered before jumping of the dock and taking off in the direction she had heard the tires.

Kaden jumped from the dock as well and followed, quickly catching up to her much to Shin's surprise and chagrin.

"And just what do you think _you're_ doing?!" she demanded.

"Following up on my case," he replied casually.

"This isn't _your_ case, it's mine!"

"Says you?"

"Says me!"

"Exactly some girl who just stumbled into this. Z and me have been stacking these guys out for weeks!"

"Yeah well...my family's been doing this since before you were born so that gives me the right to be here!"

"Well there's some big leaps in logic for you."

"Whatever! The point is I'm here now and I'm going to catch them cause I'm gonna get to them first!"

"Really? Well let me ask you something, in all those cool powers of yours, does that include flying?"

"No."

"Too bad."

He grinned as Shin's confused look then stopped just long enough to raise his armored fist into the air and slam it down onto the pavement below. Unlike before, however, the shockwave was directly under him and sent him sailing into the air. He gave he a quick wave goodbye as he quickly faded from sight, leaving a stunned Shin to just stare at him.

"That's not fair!" she screamed, shaking her fist as his vanishing form. She then sighed and hung her head. "So now what?"

The answer to her question came in the form of a familiar green and black sports car pulling up next to her.

"Need a lift?" Emerald asked as she opened the driver's side door.

"Yes!" Shin shouted excitedly as she slipped inside. "After 'em!"

"Right!"

Once Shin was safely secured, Emerald closed the door and revved her engine before taking off at a breakneck pace. She raced down the streets of Middleton, deftly dodging in and out of traffic as she followed Shin's directions. Thankfully a large truck with the name "Hench Co." on the side of it was easy enough to find, especially when a teenage boy with a super powered arm was leaving small craters in the ground as he chased after them. They followed the trail into another small alley that had only one narrow exit between two buildings. As crazy as it was the truck swerved into the side alley, nearly tipping over as it did so. As it was, sparks flew off the sides as they scraped along the brick walls. Emerald had caught up to them and was just about to make the turn into the alley when a bright green and black flash hit the walls to one of the buildings and sent a large pile of rumble down to close off the alleyway. She skidded to a halt just in the nick of time to avoid hitting it head on.

Shin jumped out of the car and stared at the newly created rubble pile and stared intently at the still smoldering pieces, particularly the green smoke raising up from them. She whipped her head in the direction the blast had come from just barely caught a glimpse of someone on top of one of her roofs adjacent to the building. It wasn't much but she could have sworn she saw a hint of red hair and a uniform that almost looked like her momma's old one.

"What the...?" she whispered.

"Uh...Shin? I hate to say it, but I think we lost 'em," Emerald reported.

"Great. Just great," Shin growled and hung her head. "My first mission and it's a bust."

"We could try to find them again if you want?"

"No that's OK. At this point I just want to go home."

"Right."

Shin climbed back inside Emerald and as the intelligent car turned around and started to pull out of the alley, she turned back to stare at the building again, wondering just what exactly what, or who, that might have been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a quick stop by Wade's to drop off her battle suit as well as pick up her clothes, Shin had Emerald drive her back to her house

"You sure you can get back alright on your own?" she asked the driverless car.

"I'll be fine. I got here easily enough, right?" Emerald replied.

"Yeah I guess so. Still just be careful and with any luck I'll get to see you again soon."

"Alright. Take care yourself, don't want my partner getting hurt or grounded already."

"Yeah, me neither."

She waved Emerald goodbye one last time as she pulled out of the driveway then quickly made her way into the house before any of the neighbors could see her. She left her shoes by the door then made a beeline right for the bathroom for a shower. As tired as she was she knew she wouldn't be able to get to sleep with all the dirt and grime on her. Plus she didn't want there to be any evidence left whenever her mothers came home. It seemed her timing was perfect, because right as she got out of the shower, she heard the front door open and one of them announcing that they were back. She quickly grabbed a towel to wrap around her body then another for her hair before she picked up her clothes and walked out to greet.

"Shin!" Kim admonished her right away.

"What?!" she asked back in an annoyed, and slight frightful, tone.

"How many times have I told you not to walk through the house when you just got out of the shower."

"Oh," she sighed in relief. "Sorry I just heard you come in and wanted to greet you."

"Yeah cut her some slack Princess, it's not _that_ big a deal," Shego defended her daughter. "It's not like she snuck out of the house while we're away, right?"

"No of course not," Shin remarked, trying to keep herself from seeming guilty. "So how'd the mission go?"

"Same old, same old," Kim said off handedly as she picked up the remote and switched on the TV. "Villain invents weapon to take over the world, we find their hideout, they capture us and put us in an overly elaborate deathtrap, we escape and foiled their plan then come home after their put dragged away by the cops. Pretty standard really."

"And what did you do all day? Hopefully nothing too exciting," Shego said in an authoritative tone.

"Me? Exciting? No! I just sat around and thought about what I had done," Shin said innocently.

Her mothers looked towards each other before casting a suspicious look towards her. She smile widely back at them and just prayed they would buy her story. After a moment of tense silence, Kim looked like she was about to say something else when the news reporter on the TV interrupted her.

"And in breaking news tonight we just received an amateur home video of what appears to be Shin Possible, the daughter of world famous heroes Kim and Shego Possible, taking up the family business," the female reporter explained.

The screen then cut to a grainy video of Shin in her battle suit running down the street next to Kaden just moments before the boy launched himself into the air and apparently knocking down the person holding the camera. A moment of static later it cut back to the professionally dressed African-American woman.

"So is it true? Has little Shin taken up the business her mother started all those years ago? We'll try to get an exclusive with the Possible family to find out," the reporter concluded.

"SHIIIIIINNN!!!" both Kim and Shego growled, staring at their disobedient daughter.

"Busted," she said softly.

"Oh you better believe you're busted!" Shego growled. "After all I did to defend you, _this_ is how you repay me!"

"Look I can explain!"

"How about your start by explain how you got out of here in first place. Or more importantly _where_ you got that suit from?!" Kim demanded, folding her arms over her chest. "Did your Uncle Wade have anything to do with that?"

"Well..." Shin stalled, grinding her bare foot into the carpet.

"I knew it! I knew it! I _told_ this would happen!" Shego remarked to Kim.

"Just as I told you that giving her any kind of training would make her want to go out on missions," the redhead shot back.

"Well it's not like _I_ tech geek friend who can hook her up with a battle suit and cool gadgets."

"Technically you do."

"That's not the point! The point is...wait, what was the point?"

"That Shin disobeyed us and went out of the house. On a mission no less," Kim reminded her wife as she looked back to her daughter.

"Oh yeah," Shego mused, looking at the girl as well.

"And now they're back to working together again," the pale teenager retorted.

"Don't start young lady," Kim warned. "You're already in enough trouble as it is. In fact, I think adding another month onto your grounding will give you plenty of time to think about what you did."

"A month?!"

"Want to make it two?"

"But..." Shin tried to plead, looking over at Shego.

"Don't look at me kiddo. I tried to help you and you just went behind my back. So I'm agreeing with your mom here."

"But I was-"

"Shin! Room. March!" Kim ordered, pointing her finger to the girl's room.

Shin just sighed at the return of her back luck and stumbled her way back into her room. Once there, she closed the door and threw her dirty clothes into her laundry basket before she collapsed onto the bed. She unwrapped her still damp hair and gave it a few pads to dry it out some more then tossed it onto the computer chair. As she laid her head back onto the pillow she caught a glimpse of something brown and furry sitting next to her face. With a soft smile she reached over and picked up the old teddy bear she had owed for as long as she could remember. She knew it was pretty stupid and lame for someone her age to still have one, let alone sleep with it, but she didn't care. He provided comfort and security when she really needed. He also provided the one thing she needed most of right now, a friendly ear.

"So for my first real mission I ran into some other hero who's kind of a jerk, did little more than stand around and got shot at and then when I finally _did_ do something, two of the bad guys got away. Not a very good start to a crime fighting career, huh Pookie?" she asked.

Not surprisingly the stuff bear didn't give an answer.

"Yeah, figured you'd say that," she smirked. "Still, this whole thing's a lot harder that mom and momma made it look. Maybe they're right, I should try this. But I still think if they'd just work with me and try me a bit more I could be just as good as them. Maybe even better."

She sighed then drew the bear to her towel wrapped chest.

"Yeah maybe someday but not right now. I guess I really do need to learn the basics of this before I start. I can get it though. I know I can. I just need to study up on all the good guys and bad guys out there. And figure out what was up with that blast the knocked that wall down. I mean it was so much like..."

She left the sentence hang as she raised her right hand above her and ignited her first. She was the green and black flames dance harmlessly over her hand for a few seconds as she thought back on the incident earlier that day.

"But if it _was_ like this then that would mean..." she tried to reason, not sure if wanted to believe the answer she came up with. "No!" she stated firmly, closing her fist and extinguishing the flame. "That just can't be. Maybe I was seeing things. Yeah that's probably it. Probably just too tired. Probably should get some sleep now. Yeah that sounds good, a nice, long nap."

She brought her hand back down to hold the teddy bar close again as her eye lids slowly closed. She turned over onto her left side and snuggled up against Pookie was she quickly drifted off to a nice, peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the outskirts of Middleton, down one of the city's rarely traveled alleyways sat a mid-sized, well used RV. It was rather outdated by the current standards, but it helped provide shelter and transportation for the two occupants that used it and that was the most important thing. One of those occupants sat behind her laptop sitting on what passed for the dining table and impatiently tapped two fingers on the right key to her mouse while she idly twirled some strands of her short, pink hair around the index finger on her other hand. The information on the screen in front of her reflected off her thin rimmed glasses as she absently combed through the latest crime reports to see where her partner should go next.

_If he ever shows up that is,_ she thought a bit bitterly.

As if hearing her disapproving thought, the front door to the RV opened and a bleach blond body in an aviator's jacket walked in and flashed her a confident smile.

"Kaden!" she exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat.

"Hey Zeki, what's up?" he replied in a friendly tone as he shook off his boots and laid down on the couch behind the driver's seat.

"I don't know, you tell me," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "How'd everything go out there?"

He shrugged as best he could. "Bout the same really."

"Really? And what's this about a girl?"

"Oh that. Eh, it's nothing to worry about. Just some pale chick with green suit and some glowing hands."

Zeki blinked as she took in this information.

"Wait. Pale, green outfit, glowing hands," she ticked off each one on a finger, a sense of dread slowly over coming her. "How old was this girl?"

"About my age I think," Kaden replied nonchalantly.

"Did you get a name?"

"Uh...yeah, said her name was Shin. Weird, huh?"

Now she knew she didn't like that answer. She stood completely frozen as she realized who exactly he had made.

"Shin?" she replied softly. "As in Shin Possible?!"

"Uh...I guess?" he asked, looking at her upside down. "What's the problem?"

"'What's the problem'? 'What's the problem"?! Just the fact that Shin Possible is the daughter of Kim Possible! You know, the original teen hero?! Also married to former super villain Shego!"

"Oooh yeah, I remember them," Kaden replied, a lot of realization crossing his face. "Guess that would explain the look and the powers. And the body," he said with a slight grin and looked at his right hand.

Zeki let out a low growl and crossed her arms over her admittedly less than impressive chest.

"Well I'm glad _you're_ so happy about this considering it could be a big problem for us," she warned.

"Why's that?"

"Cause if she tells her parents what we're doing then they could have Wade running a scan to try and find us."

"So what? You'll just do your computer thing and throw him off our trail like you'd done with those other guys who's tried to find us."

"Are you insane?! This is Wade Load we're talking about here! I mean I'm good but I'm not _that_ good! We should just cut take this victory and head out now."

"No way! From what you're saying it sounds like things are just about to get really fun. We should stick around and see what happens."

Zeki was about to offer up another protest but stopped when she saw the look on Kaden's face. It was the same one he got whenever he made his mind about something and she knew that nothing she said would ever change it. So instead she just sighed and let her head dip a little.

"I knew coming here was going to be a mistake," she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hench Co. is widely hailed as the leader in providing the latest technology as well as the best troops to super villains around the world. Under the guidance of the Hench family it grew into a cooperate empire that has helped many aspiring individuals to go from small time crook to world threatening mad scientist in no time at all. The last of the Hench line, Jack, made sure to promote the company in as many villain trade magazines as he could as well as put on various exhibition shows throughout the years. It was through his efforts that it became the powerhouse of villainy that is it today.

Or rather what it _use_ to be a few months ago. That was when it was the victim of a hostile takeover in every sense of the word. A new owner had come out of nowhere to buy out Jack's stock in the company and take his place as its leader. No one really knows what happened to him, some say he was being kept in a dungeon and pried for information while others said he was just killed outright. In any case, he hadn't been seen since the take over much to the chagrin of most of the employees. While the company did have its foundations in evil, Jack was still a nice guy at heart and made sure everyone was treated well and had full benefits and the like.

Their new boss, however, was completely different. Where Jack gave the appearance of a businessman, he gave embraced the look and attitude of super villain to a T. He was covered from head to toe in a gun metal gray armor with the mostly featureless helmet having a chrome finish to stand out more. It was also to draw people to the two glowing red eyes of the mask that seemed to stare right into people's souls. As if his look wasn't bad enough, he was very antisocial and barely lift his office. On those rare occasions he did, it was usually for something very bad like punishing someone who failed him or personally overseeing the progress of the latest invention.

To say his presence made people uneasy was a huge understatement. At any given moment, no one knew wether they were going to be given a promotion or killed out right for whatever reason he could think up. It gave the company the atmosphere of a third world country being run by a ruthless dictator. They were unhappy but no one dared to speak out against him for fear of incurring his wrath.

So when news came in that the operation in Middleton has been stopped by some new teen heroes, no one wanted to tell him. Of course everyone knew that _someone_ had to tell him sooner or later or they'd could all be punished for not telling him something so important. After much arguing, threatening and rounds of rock/paper/scissors it was finally decided this personally security would tell him as he would be least likely to kill her. Still, that didn't mean she wasn't afraid.

"M-M-Mr. Hades?" the young brunette asked as she stepped carefully into the darkened office.

"Ah, Liza come in," a deep, rumbling voice beckoned. "And as you should know by now I prefer just Hades, but if you most apply a title, please let it be Lord Hades."

"R-right, Lord Hades," she corrected as she slowly stepped over to his desk. "I have some news about our operation in Middleton."

"Can I assume from your nervous posture that it's bad news?" he asked, not even turning away from the window he was standing in front of.

"I-I'm afraid so sir. It seems it was shut down by a couple of...teenagers."

"Teenagers you say?"

She flinched a bit as his casual yet threatening tone and rubbed her free hand against her knee length grey skirt to wipe the sweat off of it.

"Yes sire," she said, trying to keep her wits. "I've got some pictures of them from the security footage here if you'd like to look at them," she explained, holding up a manilla folder.

"Place it on the desk and leave," he instructed.

She nodded and did as he ordered then turned and tried to get out of the room as quickly as she could while not seeming like she was scared half to death.

"Liza?" he called out.

"Y-yes, sir?" she asked, afraid to turn around.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. Despite what people say I'm not the 'kill the messenger' type."

"You're not?" she asked again, relaxing a little.

"Of course not. It's not your fault that things went bad in Middleton."

"No it's not."

"But it is someone's fault. Someone gave the go ahead to have that operation there while fully knowing the risks. Find that person and tell them I want to see them in my office," he stated calmly and then added, "And have a janitor follow close behind them."

Liza swallowed nervously as her fear returned, but never the less she was able to give him a slight nod before practically darting out of the room. When she was gone, Hades finally turned around to examine the folder she had left. He flipped it open and looked through the pictures he found there. The boy looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite place him, he thought he had seen him interfering with a few of his other operations as well. The girl, however, the girl was all too familiar. There was no mistaking the pale green shade of her skin or her two toned hair or the colors of her uniform.

"So the youngest Possible has decided to enter the game, eh?" he mused before he tossed the picture into the air.

As it hovered for a moment in the air, Hades unsheathed the two blades built into his right gauntlet. In one swift move he arched his arm upwards and effortlessly cut the picture into three pieces.

"Very well girl, let's see how well you play," he said ominously as the piece slowly fell to the floor.

**The End. For Now. **

**Author's Notes: **Alright I finally got this one done. Whoo! Sorry for the long wait but a couple of things came up. Once, of course, was writing the first chapter to the Non "MI" story "All I Really Want" and then I just got busy in RL and that kept me away from the comp for a bit. But I was finally able to find time to sit down and really pound this thing out. I hope it was worth the wait for you guys. As you can tell I left a few things ambiguous cause I do plan on coming back to this time line later on. _Much_ later on. So really this whole thing was just a set up to get you all use to Shin's world for when she becomes the star of the serious. Of course like I said above that won't happen for a long, long time. Though that doesn't mean you all won't be seen the teenage Shin sooner than you, or her parents, expect. Muwhahahahahahha!

OK so I just gotta mention this before I go. Turns out there's actually some Shin fan art out there. TigerJade86 was kind enough to do a cute little pic of Shin at about age four. You can find it here:

http :// www. deviantart .com/ deviation /58573427/

Usual rule for link here applies, just fill in the gaps and you should be able to see it. It's a great pic and I just can't thank her enough. Course I'm hopeful this might get the ball rolling on some more Shin artwork. Hint, hint. Nudge, nudge.

Oh there is a few more pics of her actually. Some photo manips W.C. Reaf from the KP Slash Haven was nice enough to do for me. You can check them out on my DA account here:

http :// blackbird2. deviantart. com/

And that's it for now. But as the amount of Shin artwork and my mindless rambling that follows my chapters. Hope to see you all again next time.

Later!


	8. The Justice Squad

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Primary Author's Note: **This story takes place before "The Cat Came Back".

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 8: The Justice Squad- Close Encounters**

The town of Roswell, New Mexico is famous for one thing; the belief that 60 years ago an alien spaceship crashed in the desert just outside the town. Some choice to believe this actually happened and that the government covered it up. Others think it was all just a hoax and a publicity stunt to help boost the economy of the small town.

Those who _do_ believe would have been vindicated had they been fortunate enough to look out their window early in the morning. For that's when a space ship definitely _did_ fly over the town on a mission known only to it's occupant. It was a rather oddly shaped ship and looked almost like a giant, purple flying gun. Of course the only people who got a real good look at it were the five colorfully dressed people in the jet following the ship.

Collectively they were known as the Justice Squad, a team of superheroes brought together by Global Justice to handle the situations what even the top secret spy unit couldn't handle. Tracking an alien spaceship seemed to be just that sort of job. They didn't have long to track it, though, before secret gun encampments set up by a subdivision of Area 51 right outside Roswell fired on the ship and brought it down. Hard. While their superiors argued with whoever was in charge of the station, the Justice Squad landed their jet near the wrecked space craft and walked towards it cautiously.

"Alright people, let's be careful about this. We don't want to make this situation any worse than it already is," White Knight ordered.

"Yeah cause ya know, blowin' someone outta the sky is really the best foot to start off on," Spyder quipped.

"Who _did_ fire those guys anyway?" Longbow wondered.

"That's what we're going to find out next," White Knight said in a dangerous tone.

The harsh tone in their leader's usually calm and friendly voice surprised the rest of the Squad but not nearly as much as when the door to the spaceship flew of it's hinges and landed on the desert floor, kicking up a bit of dust in it's wake. Immediately they all took defensive stances and watch tensely a figure slowly appeared in the doorway. The first thing they noticed was how tall the figure was, about nine feet or so. The second was that the alien was humanoid and obviously female. Her green skin seemed to glow in the early morning light and was perfectly complimented by the purple leotard she was wearing. Especially how it left her legs, arms and right shoulder all exposed. Her dark green hair was worn in a high pony tail and her bangs cut short so as not to fall in front of her red-on-yellow eyes. Eyes that were focused on the group of superheroes in astonishment and anger.

"Whoa. That's a lotta woman," Spyder remarked.

"Don't get your hopes up," Longbow warned as she pulled an arrow from her quiver in preparation.

"What? I was just-"

"I know what you were _just_," she cut him off.

"Can you two continue your lover's spat some other time? We got more pressing matters here," Stonehenge pointed out.

"We are not-" Longbow started, but was cut off by White Knight.

"Guys, be quite. We don't want to appear hostile," he said.

"I think it's a bit too late for that," Catgirl remarked.

"Which is why we need to do all we can to keep this from getting further out of hand. Now the rest of you stay here while I go try to talk to her. And _don't_ do anything unless she engages in a hostile action first."

"You sure about this?" Stonehenge asked.

"No but it's the only idea I have right now," White Knight replied before he started to walk towards the alien woman.

"How does he know she'll be able to understand him?" Catgirl asked.

"That's a very good question lass," Spyder commented.

As they others stood back and watched, White Knight continued this approach to the large green woman, his cape flowing softly behind him. When he stopped in front of her, his head immediately bent back so he could look her in the eye. He briefly thought of floating up some to be right at her eye level, but he decided to take this one step at a time. After having just been shot down, seeing a flying human might overwhelm her. Instead he simply extended his hand and brought the warmest look to his exposed blue eyes that he could.

"Hello," he started slowly. "Welcome to our planet. I'm sorry your ship was shot down but that was due to the over zealous nature of some of our more...paranoid people. I can assure you that-"

This was brought to an end when the alien woman backhanded him with her left hand and sent him flying several feet away. He made a small trench in the dirt as he slid to a halt and let out a soft groan as he tried to stay awake. The rest of the Justice Squad went back into their fighting stances once they saw their leader swatted away like a fly.

"So would that count as a hostile action?" Spyder quipped as he held his hands out, right to fire twin streams of webbing from the back of his hands.

"Yep," Longbow simply stated as she drew back a concessive arrow in her bow.

"Relax guys, I'll take this one," Stonehenge offered as he causally strode forward and cracked his knuckles which a horrible grinding sound.

After clearing the group, he started sprinting to build up a head of steam, then charged the extraterrestrial and landed a powerful right hook squarely on her chin. The blow had enough force behind it to not only knock her off her feet, but sending flying back through the open door way on her ship. A dull "thud" indicated that she landed rather harshly somewhere inside. Stonehenge waited to see if she would reappear and after a nearly a minute of nothing, he smirked and turned back to his teammates.

"Wasn't so tough," he said smugly as he dusted off his rocky hands.

"Waaaarmoooongaaaa!" a cried sounded out from the ship.

Stonehenge turned just in time to see the alien charging him just as he had charged her a moment before. And just like a moment before an incredibly powerful punch was thrown, this time by her and landing on _his_ chin. Also like the before the hit was powerful enough to send the other combatant flying through the air, this time though the victim skidded long the ground until he was stopped by hitting a large boulder and nearly cracking it in half.

"Okay, _that_ was new," Stonehenge muttered as he held his aching head.

"You are no match for Warmonga!" the alien announced, pointing to the rest of the Justice Squad. "And you will not stop me from finding the Great Blue!"

"'Great Blue'?" Catgirl repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Anyone got _any_ idea what she's babbling about?"

"Nope," Longbow replied.

"Ya got me luv," Spyder said with a shrug.

"Well whatever, if she wants a fight she came to the right place!" Catgirl announced as she popped her claws.

Before the others could stop her, she started to charge Warmonga, letting out a feral growl as she did so.

"Come you Jolly Green Giant wannabe! Catgirl will eff you up!" she cried then jumped into the air.

She tucked her legs in so she could angle herself to swipe at Warmonga's face, leaving four slash marks across the giantess' right cheek that drew bright yellow blood. Before she could even fall to the ground, however, Warmonga's right hand lashed out and hurled Catgirl back towards her teammates.

"Hold on kiddo!" Stonehenge cried out as he jumped as high as his stony body would allow and caught her in mid-air then landed with a loud "thud" and slight tremor.

"Did I get her?" Catgirl asked in a daze.

"Yeah kid, you got her," he replied softly.

"Alright let's do something about those hands of hers," Spyder remarked before shooting two stands of webbing at Warmonga.

The webs wrapped around her so that it held her arms against her body. Spyder smirked underneath this mask but it quickly faded when Warmonga snapped his webbing in half and freed herself.

"OK, _that's_ never happened before," he muttered in dismay.

"I'm sure that's not the first time you've said _that_ around a woman before," Longbow quipped with a smirk of her own.

The Irish hero's eyes went wide behind the yellow, bugged lenses of his mask.

"Hey!" he shouted indignantly.

"Just sit back and watch out the pros do it," the redhead remarked, pulling out an arrow with a grew cylinder at the tip from her quiver.

She drew her bow back as she placed the arrow on it then aimed for slightly above the rampaging alien and let it go. The arrow flew slightly and effortlessly through the air until a time release system activated and caused the cylinder to split open and reveal a compacted net inside. It fell directly on top of Warmonga and where it would have knocked a regular opponent to the ground, the larger alien warrior was able to slide it off with one hand and tossed it aside.

"Well _that_ worked brilliantly," Spyder muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm just getting started," Longbow retorted as she pulled out another arrow. "Let's see if a concussion arrow can bring this bitch down."

Again she fired a swift, steady arrow that this time impacted the Squad's opponent right in the chest and sent a powerful surge of electricity through her. She screamed out in pain and stumbled forward a bit but still maintained her balance and glared at Longbow.

The former model blinked behind her blue domino mask.

"Pepper spray arrow then," she mumbled pulling out said arrow.

"'Pepper spray'?" Spyder asked in amazement.

"Shut up," she demanded as she shot the arrow forward.

Like with the net arrow, this one stopped just before hitting Warmonga in the face and exploded, sending a cloud of noxious, stinging gas right at her. If a human had been caught by the small cloud they would have instantly fallen to the ground in a screaming and coughing fit. But, as was all to obvious by now, Warmonga was anything _but_ human. She stood her ground as the pepper spray misted over her then blinked a few times as her face started to contort into a hideous visage. Her body spasmed a bit before finally succumbing to the effects of the arrow.

"A...A...Achoo!" she bellowed, her head springing forward a bit.

She let out a soft sniffle before she turned her attention back to Longbow and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You're starting to annoy me," she growled.

"The feeling's mutual," Longbow returned as she reached behind her once more.

"Gonna try another trick arrow?" Spyder quipped.

"Screw that. I'm going back to basics," she answered as she pulled out a regular, bladed tipped arrow.

This time when the arrow hit Warmonga, it actually did some damage. The jade giantess let out a roar of pain as the sharp, metal object drove itself into her left thigh. She stared down at the offending weapon in anger before ripping it out of her leg with a slight splatter of yellow blood. She then turned her attention to the one who caused her such pain and pulled out the large laser pistol holstered on her left leg then began to fire wildly as the redhead.

"Look out!" Spyder shouted as he grabbed Longbow around the waist and jumped her out of the way.

He continued to bounce away from the blasts until he was sure they were out of range before he finally let her go.

"So where you _trying_ to piss her off more, cause it looks like you succeeded!" he admonished.

"Look I was getting frustrated, okay?!" Longbow screamed back. "Besides, I did prove one thing, she's not invulnerable after all."

"Fat lotta good that does us."

"Actually made it does do us some good," Stonehenge said as he and Catgirl walked over to the duo. "She took me by surprise last time but now that I know how strong she is and that I can hurt her maybe I can-AARRGGHH!"

He was cut off when one of the laser blasts struck him dead center in the chest, knocking a few pieces of rubble off him and knocking him to the ground. The rest of the Justice Squad looked at him in concern before their heads' quickly snapped towards the source of the attack and they saw Warmonga slowly limping towards them, blaster held out in front of her.

"You Earthers talk too much," she growled as she prepared to fire again.

"Back off!" a voice from above demanded.

It was followed up by a large beam of white energy that collided with Warmonga and send her flying backwards several feet. When she recovered from the surprise attack she, as well as the rest of the Justice Squad, looked up to watch as White Knight slowly landed between her and his team. Despite the tears and dirt covering his once all white costume, he still managed to look majestic as he held out a energy charged right hand towards the unwelcome alien.

"So, you have a hidden power as well," Warmonga mused as she picked herself up. "It doesn't matter! None of you are strong enough to stop me! I _will_ find The Great Blue!"

"Find this," White Knight growled before unleashing a powerful blast from both hands.

Warmonga tried to brace herself for the blast, but she vastly underestimated its power. She was washed up in the wave of energy, dropping her gun as it picked her up and sent her flying not only into her ship but _through_ it as well.

When the blast finally subsided, White Knight let out an exhaustive breath before falling forward a bit.

"Whoa there boss man," Spyder said as he caught him. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," White Knight replied weakly. "Big blasts like that just take it out of me is all."

"Well I think you can go ahead and rest easy cause-" Stonehenge started but as again cut off by a scream, this time a very angry and feral one coming from beyond the spaceship.

"Oh come on!" Catgirl whined. "What does it take to put this bitch down?! We've thrown everything we have at her."

"Yeah...but not all at once," White Knight whispered.

"What?"

"We've been attacking her but we've been doing it separately. We need to start acting like a team."

"Do you have _any_ idea how corny you're sounding right now?" Catgirl asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"She's got a point," Spyder agreed, then quickly added, "but so does he. Normally I believe in fighting one-on-one in the sport of fairness and honor and all that, but this definitely ain't normal circumstances."

"What was your first clue?" Stonehenge joked.

"Guys be serious," White Knight ordered, instantly drawing everyone into attention.

"So what's the plan?" Longbow asked.

"Well first, Spyder I need you to get me that gun," he said, pointing to the discarded laser pistol.

"Done and," the red haired Irishman started as he shot a web line at the object and pulled it back into his hand, "and done."

"Good. Now can you web up Warmonga's leg as well?"

"Of course. Not that it'll do a lot of good, she's able to break out of my webs."

"There's where you come in Longbow," White Knight said, pointing to her. "Do you have anything in your arsenal that can act as a distraction?"

"I think so. Just make sure everyone closes their eyes when I say so," she cautioned.

He gave her an odd look through his mask for a second before turning to Catgirl and Stonehenge.

"Catgirl, you claws can cut her, right?"

"Oh yeah," she said with an almost evil grin as she held up her clawed gloves.

"Good. Then on my mark I want Stonehenge to throw you at her."

"What?!" the both shouted in surprise and confusion.

"Your claws can hurt her and with the force of Stonehenge's throw and Spyder's webbing her feet, it should be enough to knock her down."

"Alright, then what?" Stonehenge asked.

"Then you use this on me," White Knight said, handing him the alien blaster.

The rock man took the gun and examined it before giving his leader a skeptical look.

"And why would I do that again?" he asked.

"Because I should be able to absorb the energy and channel it into another powerful blast."

"'Should'?"

"Hey, it's alien technology, I've never tried to absorb that kind of energy before."

"And if you can't?"

"Then you'll have a lot bigger things to worry about than me."

"Yeah and that 'bigger thing' is up and heading right for us," Spyder pipped in, pointing to the approaching Warmonga. "I gotta say for someone that big and with a leg injury, she moves surprisingly fast."

"Then we gotta do the same," White Knight ordered. "Everyone, take your positions."

The others nodded and readied themselves to each carry out their part of the plan. Longbow pulled the arrow she needed out from her quiver and closed one eye to help her line up her shot. She waited until Warmonga was about 15 feet away from before firing.

"NOW!" she screamed to her teammates, how all immediately closed their eyes.

Warmonga stopped dead in her tracks and intended to swat the annoying arrow out of the air but, as with before, it exploded before it actually hit her. This time a bright flash of light filled the air, turning the area around her into mid afternoon for just a second. She let out an irritated scream as the intensely bright light blind her for a moment.

It was in that moment that Spyder played his part in the plan. He webbed up her legs from her ankles to her knees, hoping that this time the would be strong enough to hold her. She stumbled around a bit as she tried to work her way out of the sticky substance, failing her arms wildly due to her lack of vision.

"Alright, if you guys are gonna do something you better do it fast," he said to Stonehenge and Catgirl.

"Yeah, yeah keep your webs on," Stonehenge muttered as he looked over to his outstretched hand. "You ready for this kid?"

"As I'll ever be," Catgirl remarked from her precariously crouched position on his palm.

He nodded then reared his arm back even further and with all the might of his stony body hurled her like a baseball at the incapacitated alien. Catgirl unsheathed her claws and held her arms straight out in front of her for the best speed possible. Before she knew it her claws were buried deep into Warmonga's stomach, causing the green giant to let out a shriek of pain as they both went tumbling to the ground. Before they hit, Catgirl flipped herself off her opponent, leaving several gashes as she did so. She landed in a perfect crouch as Warmonga slammed into the ground with a dull "thud". Catgirl threw the fallen warrior a quick smirk of triumph before running as fast as she could away from the area.

"Alright Stonehenge, now!" White Knight yelled from his position high above prone body of Warmonga.

"Throwing and shooting my friends. Yeah I got a _great_ part in this plan," Stonehenge muttered as he took aim with the alien pistol.

His thick, stone finger squeezed the trigger and a bright beam of light shot skywards. It impacted with the floating form of White Knight, causing the white clad hero to cry out in pain. Normally he was able to absorb any kind of energy without it really hurting him, but it seemed this alien energy didn't quite agree with him. Still he could feel the cells in his body trying to take it in and quickly channel it into his glowing fists. With a primal scream he finally let out the trapped energy in an enormous blast. It sped down at breakneck speeds towards the injured Warmonga, whose sight had returned just in time for her to see the oncoming attack.

"Oh frackle," she whispered in dismay.

The area around her literally exploded in a blindly bright flash of pure, white light. Dust and debris flew out from the impact site in all directions, forcing the other members of the Justice Squad to take shelter behind Stonehenge so they wouldn't be hurt. After nearly a minute, the powerful blast finally diminished itself, leaving White Knight feeling exhausted. He let out an exhausted breath before falling nearly unconscious to the ground. He was sparred the rather unpleasant experience of going "splat" by Spyder who happened to jump up and safely catch him.

"Well I seem to be movin' everybody outta harm's way today," he quipped then looked down at the other man. "You okay boss?"

"I'll be fine," White Knight mumbled as Spyder gently set him down on his feet. "The important thing is we finally stopped her. Right?"

"We _better_ have otherwise I'm calling it quits on the whole hero thing," Catgirl growled.

"Surely there's no way she's still conscious from _that_," Longbow said, pointing to the larger crater that now existed where Warmonga previously stood.

A dull moan from the center of the crater caught their attention and they cautiously moved forward to check it out. At the bottom of the crater they found Warmonga, leotard in tatters, singed hair falling over her bruised face, and several cuts all over her body. Despite all that, she was still trying to stand up.

"Oh come on!" Catgirl screeched. "This is just getting ridiculous."

"You...will...not...stop...War...mon...ga," the large alien muttered before collapsing onto the ground unconsciously.

"Finally!" Spyder sighed. "Yeesh! I mean I know a couple women who are good scrappers but...man! The lass was right, that _was_ getting ridiculous."

"Agreed," White Knight nodded then pressed his finger against his ear to activate the small commlink tucked inside it. "Let's just hope a clean up crew can get here before she wakes up again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly thirty minutes later, a Global Justice team arrived to retrieve the thankfully still unconscious Warmonga. They placed her in a force field designed to use her own strength against her and then carefully hauled her into one of their prisoner transport jets. A full contingent of agents stood ready with as many stun guns and tazers as they were able to carry.

While one team worked on getting the pilot into custody another crew worked on trying to secure the wrecked ship. It was a difficult job that was made even harder when a group of American soldiers suddenly showed up and started to demand that the agents hand over the ship and the alien to them.

"What's going on here?!" Will Du shouted as he and the Justice Squad walked over to the soldiers.

"I'll tell you what's going on here," a mustached man in a general's uniform stated as he walked over to Will. "_We're_ taking custody of this ship and it's pilot."

"Under whose authority?" Will asked, sounding greatly annoyed.

"The United States' Military, that's whose."

"Listen General..." Will paused to look at his name plate, "Eiling, I'm sure you have the best intentions for all this, but it was _our_ agents who helped subdue the alien. I believe we have jurisdiction."

"By that logic it should be ours since we're the ones who brought it down in the first place," General Eiling returned.

"That was _you_?!" White Knight growled. "Do you have _any_ idea the kind of trouble you might have started?!"

"As a matter of fact, I do," he replied turning towards the masked man. "We've been studying alien threats to this planet for over sixty years now."

"So you're from Area 51 then," Will said matter-of-factly.

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. It's the only organization in the world besides Global Justice that can track and hold extraterrestrials."

"Oh don't flatter yourself," Eiling growled. "There are plenty of other organizations that outshine yours. Like ours for example."

"Then how did you miss such an easily identifiable boogie? Too busy searching for your mysterious man in the blue box?" Will asked with a slight smirk.

General Eiling blinked in surprise at how casually the young agent dropped that bit of news.

"How did you...?" he started.

"We have some _very_ good intelligence people working for us," Will replied offhandedly, his smirk growing even wider.

"Be that as it may, he _is_ out there. And if those arrogant bastards over at Torchwood would share their files with us, we'd have him by now," Eiling grumbled. He then developed a smirk of his own and glanced at Will out of the corner of his eyes. "Course if you really want to know you could always asked Kim Possible's mother since you seem to be so buddy-buddy with her."

"First of all, while I respect Kimberly's abilities, I wouldn't exactly call us 'buddy-buddy'. Secondly, what does her mom have to do with this?"

"Sorry, that's classified. Let's just say _we_ have good intelligence people too."

Spyder snickered, drawing the general's angered attention to him.

"Something funny bug boy?" he asked.

"Oh no, nothin' at all. I mean obviously the US Military has _great_ intelligence and never got _anything_ wrong," Spyder replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh huh," General Eiling nodded, barely keeping his temper in check. "And when exactly did _you_ come over here?"

"My family came over during World War II. And I assure we're all perfectly legal."

"I'll be looking into that."

"Go right ahead. If you can find out who we are."

"Oh trust me I'll be looking into it."

"I assure you, you'll be doing no such thing," Will remarked, stepping into between the two. "His files are classified _far_ above your ranking and if you'll remember Global Justice _is_ an international organization so our jurisdiction stretches far beyond yours."

"You're point being..." Eiling asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have the authority to take that ship and it's pilot."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Oh God! You know, Catgirl and I will turn around if you two want to break out the measuring tape," Longbow offered.

"No, no I don't think that will be necessary ma'am," General Eiling said. "Much as I hate to admit it, your commanding officer is right. You have jurisdiction over us. But I _will_ bring this to the attention of the U.N. Council."

"Good. Then maybe when you do you can explain to them why Area 51 has a station this far from Nevada with extremely dangerous weapons pointed towards the sky," Will pointed out.

General Eiling stared at him for several tense seconds, clenching and unclenching his fists. He finally took a few steps forward until he was right in Will's face.

"This isn't over," he threatened, jabbing a finger under the younger man's chin. "I'm going to be watching you and your little...team here very closely from now on."

"And we'll be watching you as well," Will replied in a deadly serious tone.

The continued to stare at each other for a moment longer before Eiling smirked at the seeming challenge then walked back towards his men and told them to head out.

"Well, _that_ was pleasant," Catgirl remarked, placing her hands on her hips.

"No kidding. I'd almost rather be fighting the alien again," Spyder agreed.

"Speaking of which, what _are_ you going to do with her?" White Knight asked Will.

"We've got a holding cell ready for her. Looks like Tartarus will have it's first intergalactic prisoner," he mused. "Anyway, I want to commend you all on a job well done."

"I wouldn't say that just yet sir," White Knight corrected him. "We did good at the end when we started working together but it's clear we need to do a _lot_ more training in working as a team."

The other members of the Squad gave loud groans of protest.

"After a big dinner and a good night's rest of course," he clarified, holding up his hands defensively.

"Well if that's the case then I know a great pub we can all go relax in," Spyder spoke up.

"Really living up to that stereotype, aren't you?" Longbow quipped as she started to walk towards their jet.

"Hey I won't deny that this is one of them that actually happens to be true. But it _has_ given me an uncanny ability to pick out the best pubs and alcohol. Loved to show you sometime."

"Keep dreaming."

"Of you? Naturally."

"Would you two just get a room already?" Catgirl asked as she and Stonehenge joined them.

"That's what I've been tryin' to do lass. But you know the thrill of the chase is half the fun."

"Except when you end up being killed by your prey," Stonehenge countered.

"Ah is _everyone_ against me?!" Spyder cried out in dismay.

"I'm not," Catgirl reassured him.

"Good, nice to know _someone's_ on my side," he remarked throwing an arm around her shoulders.

Their conversation continued as they stepped inside the jet, leaving White Knight and Will alone with the rest of the GJ clean up crew. White Knight was quite as he looked over the agents slowly disassembling the ship to transport it back to Global Justice HQ.

"Something on your mind?" Will asked, picking up on his stoic attitude.

"Just...wondering. Is this the way we're always going to greet alien visitors?"

"Of course not. This was the result of some paranoid idiot's delusion that he was acting in the best interest of mankind. Usually we try to be much more calm and friendly."

"'Usually'?" White Knight asked, arching an eyebrow. "Does this sort of thing happen often?"

"You'd be surprised," Will said with a slight smirk.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **So did you ever have a fic in mind that you thought would be real easy to write but then ended up being kind of a chore? That's what happened to me with this fic. I've had this thing in mind for months and figured when I finally got around to it, it'd be a two day write at the most.

"WRRRROOOOONG"!!!

Heh, that never gets old. Anyway took me about a week to get this done but finally here it is. It's the kick off to a wave of "Spotlight" chapters I've had floating through my head and I just had to get out before moving onto another big fic. I have about 16 in all and I'm hoping that when I get the ones that are much more character driven when it will only take me about a day or two to get them written. Wish me luck.

Funny thing about this story is that the whole idea came about from just wanting to see that exchange of punches between Warmonga and Stonehenge. Turned out to be a little ironic actually because I've always pictured Ron Pearlman as the voice for Stonehenge and he actually ended up being in an ep of Kim Possible as Warhok, Warmonga's...mate I think. Something was going on between them. But here I have them fighting. I just thought it was funny.

Now as for the cameo from Justice League Unlimited's General Eiling...well that's because I couldn't for the life of me remember the name of the actual general that showed up in the KP ep with Area 51. Plus I planned to play him a bit like Eiling anyway so I figured...why not just use the actual character? If you haven't noticed by now that's a bit of a pattern with my stuff. I think he works well though and adds a depth to everything that's going on there. Plus it was fun to pit him against Will Du. ;-p

So that's it for now. Join us back here soon for the next "Spotlight" chapter:

**Catgirl- Thinking It Over**

See ya guys then!


	9. Catgirl

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Primary Author's Note: **This story takes place right after the White Knight/Will Du/Catgirl conversation in the last chapter to "The Cat Came Back".

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 9: Catgirl- Thinking It Over**

Catgirl muttered to herself as she stomped angrily through the hallways of the Justice Squad's mansion. She paused only when she stopped in front of the door to her room and considered kicking it in frustration for a moment, but the though quickly faded and she instead pulled out her Global Justice I.D. card from her right hand gauntlet and used it to unlock the door. She did throw it shut after she entered the room so that it let out a satisfying slam.

"Stupid, arrogant, jackass Will Du!" she ranted to herself. "Maybe it took a second to pull that stick out of his ass he'd know that sometimes, just _sometimes_, you need to do things that aren't 'by the book'. But does he get that? Noooo!"

She let out a frustrated sigh that helped to let out all her pent up anger. Any lingering anger was forgotten when she heard a small meow and looked down to see her pet tabby cat walking up to greet her.

"Hey Ali," she said cheerfully as she kneeled down to stroke the top of the cat's head. "Bet you missed me, huh?"

The cat responded by let out a low purr and rubbing back against her hand. A peaceful smile played over Catgirl's lips as she continued to pet her cat for a few seconds longer. _This_ is why she liked cats. They were always had such a clam demure about them that in turned help calm down their owner. At least her cat did and it always helped her. She gave Ali one last scratch under the chin before standing up.

"I bet I know what you _really_ missed," she mused as she walked over to the closet and pulled open one of the wooden double doors. Ali's head sprung to attention as she picked up her tail and walked over to rub against Catgirl's leg in anticipation of what she knew was coming. Catgirl smirked a bit at the predictable reaction as she pulled out a can of cat food and a plastic fork off one of the closet shelves.

"How about some chicken and tuna? That sound good?" she asked, holding up the can.

Ali let out an excited mew and rubbed her face against the girl's leg more enthusiastically.

"Thought you'd like that," Catgirl smirked then walked over to the small area she set aside for Ali's dry food dispenser and a few bowls for can food and water. She switched out the old, dirty bowl with a clean one, and then popped the top of the can of cat food before she started to shovel it into the container while also fending off an impatient Ali.

"Just wait a second you stupid cat," Catgirl smirked as she pushed her pet back a bit.

After she got the last bit out, she backed up to let Ali devour the gelatinous mess while she tossed the empty can, fork and old styrofoam bowl into a nearby garbage can. She then walked over to the small living room section of her room and pulled back her mask with a slight sigh of relief. She shook her head a bit to help straighten out her chin length blonde hair, which was suffering from what she liked to call "mask hair". She ran her fingers through it a few times to fluff it out then clicked the hidden latches on her gauntlets and tossed them on the chair next to her. She then pulled off her gloves and tossed them onto the chair as well before she reached down to unzip and kick of her boots, letting them fall behind the chair.

With all the extraneous things out of the way, it was time for the main event, so to speak. She reached up to the hidden zipper in her collar and was about to pull it down but stopped and looked around the room. Ever since she moved in here, she couldn't help shake the feeling that she was being watched all the time. It was probably just her being paranoid but she wouldn't put it past some of these GJ types to put hidden cameras in the rooms to keep an eye on them.

_Well I guess whoever's watching is about to get a good show cause I _gotta_ get out of this thing,_ she thought.

The decision made, she quickly pulled the zipper all the way down then practically peeled the costume off herself like a second skin. It flew off her right foot with a slight "snapping" sound that caused Ali to jump a bit. She chuckled at her cat's antics as she tossed the gray suit over the back of the chair and reveled into the cool air running over her now exposed body. Much as she loved fighting crime as Catgirl there were times when she had to just get out of that thing and enjoy being plain old Felicia Kyle.

Who really needed to put on some clothes. Or at least get a shower.

"Shower," she decided with a nod.

As she stepped into the private bathroom, she found herself once again thankful that the mansion was made with convenience in mind. After all, it wouldn't do much good to have your team of superheroes be late to save someone cause one of them had to wait in line for the bathroom, would it? Plus it helped reduce the chance of some unscrupulous person to try and sneak a peak at her in the shower.

She pushed _that_ unpleasant thought aside as she pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water. She adjusted the knobs for a bit to get the right temperature then stepped inside and closed the curtain behind her. She let out a pleasured sigh as the warm hot helped ease the lingering tension out of her sore muscles. Once she was more relaxed, she reached down for the bar of soap and a washcloth and began to scrub herself down.

As she did so, she thought over the events of the last few hours, specifically Kim's remarks of her needing to work with her team. She had to admit; the redhead did know her stuff. Course that wasn't much of a surprise considering how long she'd been doing the hero thing. Felicia had only taken on the Catgirl idenity about two years ago during her junior year of high school. But in that short amount of time she found a routine for herself that she was comfortable with.

Then it all changed when Global Justice found her and recruited her for their Justice Squad. It wasn't that she didn't like the people on the team or the idea of being on a team in general; she just preferred to keep working alone for awhile. It might have been the cat in her. After all they never have been known as particularly social animals. Still, once she got use to the idea being on the team wasn't really that bad. Even if she _did_ have to deal with Will Du more times then she'd like. The rest of the team wasn't bad, and in fact they were pretty cool, she just didn't like being treated like the baby of the group.

Technically she knew what she was, but they didn't have to actually remind her over it every five seconds. Sure she was impulsive but that's just part of who she was. She knew the importance for her to calm down a little and work with the team more, but she didn't want to give up on who she was to do that.

_Maybe…maybe I don't belong here,_ she thought as she rested her head against the wall. _But I like being here. They other guys are nice, even if they talk down to me a bit, but it's not like I _don't_ deserve it sometimes. Just wish I could feel like more of part of the team. Maybe I need to talk this over with someone. But who? And when? _

She suddenly let out a long, loud yawn and ducked her head down a bit further to keep from getting water in her mouth. She then stood straight up and turned off the water flow.

"Well the 'when' will definitely have to be tomorrow," she said to herself. "Way too tired to deal with this tonight. Time for sleep."

She pulled the curtain back and grabbed a towel hanging on the rack next to the tub. After a few minutes of toweling herself down she finally felt dry enough to exit the bathroom. She grabbed a bathrobe hanging on the door and tied it around herself as she stepped back into her room. She looked over eagerly at her bed, but there was something nagging at her that she knew wouldn't let her sleep until she got it done. She walked over to the chair she left her costume on and picked up one of her gauntlets. A quick tap opened one of the compartments and her cell phone popped out into her hand. She tossed the gauntlet down into the chair again then turned on the phone and scrolled through her missed calls. One name stood out the most amongst the list.

"Mom," she muttered as she went to her saved numbers and hit the speed dial for her mother.

She made her way over to her bed as she listened to the intermediate ringing, waiting for her mother to pick up. She was about to hang up and try again in the morning when she heard a soft "click" and a groggy, female voice ask:

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom," she greeted a bit sheepishly.

"Felicia!" her mother replied enthusicastically but quietly.

"Yeah. Sorry for calling so late, I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No your father's snoring was already doing a great job of doing that."

Felicia chuckled a bit as she sat down on her bed. "Also want to say I'm sorry for not getting back to your sooner. I was out on a mission."

"Oh."

There was a disapproving tone in her voice that the young blonde couldn't miss.

"Mom," she started, sounding a bit irritated.

"No, no it's fine. I know this is what you want to do with your life but…I just worry about you," her mother explained.

"I know, but I'm safe, believe me. They're giving me all sorts of training and the team definitely helps out a lot."

"Well as long as you were out with that team I suppose it wasn't _that_ bad."

"Well…actually…"

"Felicia," her mother's stern tone made her wince a bit.

"It's not like I was out there _completely_ alone! I was working with Kim Possible!"

"Kim Possible?! _The_ Kim Possible?!"

"Yes, _the_ Kim Possible."

"Honey, that's amazing! Now why couldn't you have worked with her earlier. At least _her_ I could trust and not have to worry so much you hanging out with her."

"Mom she doesn't need me hanging around her and slowing her down. Besides the guys here are all friendly and helpful. And most of them have super powers so they can protect people, and me, even more better than Kim could."

"Yes but they all wear masks. How can you trust someone who hides their face?"

"_I_ wear a mask," Felicia said sternly.

There was a pause on the other end as her mother picked up on the not-so-hidden meaning of the statement.

"Honey you know that's not what I meant," she tried to back peddle.

"I know what you meant," the girl nearly growled.

"I'm sorry Felicia, but you know I don't really agree with your decision."

"Mom-"

"Let me finish. I don't agree with it but I know it's your life and you're old enough to make you own choices now. I just wish you had thought about it a little more carefully. I mean you could have gone to college and gotten a good education."

"And then want? Try to find some dead end job where I'd be miserable and _maybe_ earn enough to get by if I'm lucky? I know that's everyone's suppose to strive for but that's not _me_. I like excitement and adventure and I like helping people. I get to do that here _and_ I'm continuing in my studies, so I don't see the problem."

"And what about when this is all over? What are you going to do then?"

"I'm sure I could get some job in Global Justice whenever I can't fight in the field anymore. They take pretty good care of their people and pay fairly well."

There was an exhausted sigh on the other end.

"So there's nothing I can do to talk you out of this?" her mother asked.

"No there's not," Felicia insisted.

"Alright. Just take care of yourself, alright?"

"I will mom."

"Alright then. Goodnight sweetie. Love you."

"Love you too. Tell dad I said 'Hi'. Night."

With that, she clicked the phone off then let out an exhausted sigh of her own as she fell backwards onto the bed. She placed the phone on the nightstand and settled herself in for night of well-earned sleep. Just before slipping away into dreamland she felt a slight shift on the bed and then something sniffing at her ear. She opened her eyes to see Ali standing above her. She gave a sleepy smile and raised a hand to gently pet the cat's head.

"Alright you can sleep up here with me. Just don't do that thing where you put your butt in my face," she remarked.

Ali let out a slight meow before climbing onto the pillow and laying down right next to Felicia's head. The blonde smiled and petted her one last time before turning onto her side and closing her eyes. Her last thoughts before going to sleep were hoping that tomorrow would be better than today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Felicia woke up with a slight groan as she stared at the blurry red lights in front of her. When her vision finally cleared up she saw that they were actually the numbers of her alarm clock and they read 10:45.

"10:45?" she muttered. "They let me sleep in that late? Guess Will was serious about this 'confined to quarters' thing. Still sucks they didn't at least wake me for breakfast."

At the mention of the missed meal, her stomach let out a growl that was so loud it caused Ali to pick up her head and look around in surprise. Felicia noticed this movement out of the corner of her eye and turned over to look at her pet.

"It's just my stomach you dumb cat," she explained, scratching Ali under the chin. "Means its time for me to get some food."

She forced herself out of bed and walked unsteadily over to the dresser. She slipped the bathrobe off and tossed into the nearby hamper before quickly putting on some underwear then picking out an outfit consisting of a black V-neck T-shirt, a white frilled skirt and a pair of black, thigh high stockings. After she fixed up her hair to her satisfaction she put on a pair of white, cat paw print slippers then walked over to the door and cracked it open. She peaked out from left to right to see if the coast was clear. When she didn't find anyone, she stepped in the hallway then quickly, and quietly, made her way into the kitchen.

Once there she made a bee line for the fridge and opened it to see what she could find to eat. Unfortunately, as hungry as she was, there wasn't much in there that appealed to her. She dug around for a bit to try to find _something_ to eat and eventually settled on a Tupperware container filled with kind of a white/grayish blob that looked like it had some eggs and celery in it. Curiosity getting the better of her, Felicia popped open the top and took a good whiff.

"Oooh, tuna salad," she gushed. "Sounds like it's time for a sandwich."

She place the container on the countertop next to her then went about finding the bread, a plate, and a knife. She hummed happily as she went about putting her small meal together. As she did so, she got so caught up in the process that she somehow failed to notice the rather loud sounds of grinding rocks and pounding footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing kid?" a gravely voice asked.

Felicia let out a terrified shriek and jumped a few feet into the air. When she landed she spun around and went into a defensive stance but quickly calmed down she saw it was only Stonehenge, who looked rather apologetic at scaring her.

"What the hell are you doing, you scared the _crap_ out of me!" she admonished.

"Sorry, but honestly it's not like I'm able to sneak up on people a lot these days," he replied, stepping up to the small island style table.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," she said sighing a bit. "Guess I just got really caught up in my work here."

"Making a sandwich is your work?" he asked, looking over her shoulder at the half prepared plate.

"It is when I'm starving," she clarified as turned around and went back to finishing the sandwich.

"Thought you're suppose to be confined to quarters?"

She let out a slight groan as her shoulders slumped.

"You heard about that?" she whined.

"Kinda hard not to in this house."

"Let me guess, Will Dumbass when around telling everyone about it, huh?"

He chuckled a bit at the remark. "Yeah, yeah he did."

Felicia cursed under her breath as the toast popped up from the toaster. She picked them up and placed them on the plate before spreading a good helping of the tuna salad over the bread. When it was all done she placed everything back where it belonged then turned around and stared at Stonehenge.

"So would you tell on me if I eat this out here?" she asked. "If I try to take it into my roommate Ali's gonna try to jump on it."

"You're secret's safe with me," he replied holding up his hands. "Though you know I can't help it if Will walks in here and see you."

"You could always knock his head off," she muttered as she carefully sat on one of the stools next to the island.

"Really don't like him, do you?" Stonehenge asked, though he felt like it was a stupid question.

That feeling wasn't helped when she gave him a look like he had just asked a stupid question.

"Duuuuh!" she exclaimed obnoxiously before taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Alright, alright it was a stupid thing to ask," he admitted. "I just don't get why you don't like him that much. Sure he's a bit…stuck up but he's not that bad."

"That's probably cause he doesn't treat _you_ like you're an immature idiot that doesn't belong here!"

"And running off on your own without telling anyone is a good way to prove him wrong on that."

She chocked slightly on the bit of food she had in her mouth but she was able to force it down and after coughing a bit she stared up at him.

"You okay?" he asked in concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with one last cough. "And you're probably right, that wasn't the best thing to do. I just…felt like it was something I had to deal with myself, you know?"

"Yeah a bit. Honestly, this whole team thing is new to me too," Stonehenge confessed.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, raising her free hand. "It's not like I don't like you guys it's just…taking a lot of getting use to. And it doesn't help that a tight ass like Will is constantly barking orders at us."

"Well he's just use to a different mentality when dealing with teams and agents. Pretty sure they have some sort of chain of command there. Don't really know though. I know _we_ don't fit into it and I think that's what got Will and everyone on edge."

"I think Will's _always_ been on edge," she growled before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"He just needs some time to adjust to all this."

"He needs an ass whooping is what he needs!"

Stonehenge chuckled at the remark, an action that actually shook the island a bit. When he realized this he immediately stopped.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Not your fault."

They sat in silence for a few seconds as Felicia continued to eat her sandwich and Stonehenge stood perfectly still so as not to disturb her. It was a bit of an uneasy silence that was broken when Felicia finally spoke up.

"So…about this whole team thing," she started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Just…you get the feeling it's not really working out?"

"Having second thoughts?"

She nodded rather shamefully.

"I'm just not sure I belong here is all. I mean like I said, everyone just treats me like a kid."

"Well technically you are."

"Yeah but I don't want to be reminded of that all the time!"

"Look if you really want to change the others' opinion over you should stop being so impulsive and reckless all the time."

"So then all you're saying is that I have to stop being me."

"No, I'm not saying that. Just be a you that thinks a little bit before acting."

"I _do_ think!"

"Really? Did you think about what you did last night?"

"Yes actually. I was thinking I didn't need to bother the team with something that was my mission _before_ we're all brought together. Isn't that a way of team thinking?"

"Well…" Stonehenge hesitated. "Yes and no. It _was_ good that you didn't want to drag the rest of the team into your problems but when those problems are something that puts you in harms way you should at least tell us about it. That we if something _does_ go wrong we'll know so we can come help you out."

She chewed on a bit of her sandwich as she thought his advice over.

"Actually…that makes a lot of sense," she admitted. "See if someone had said something like _that_ then I'd be alright with it."

"Didn't White Knight say something like that when he found you?"

"Well I don't think it was _quite_ that. Something close to it maybe. But it sounded different."

"How so?"

"I don't know. His speech sounded more…lecturey. Yours sounds more like actual advice. Something like a father would say."

"Not surprising since I _am_ a father," he remarked matter-of-factly.

A soft "plop" sound echoed throughout the kitchen when Felicia dropped her sandwich onto the plate as she started slack jawed and wide eyed at the man mountain.

"You…you're a father?!" she shrieked.

"Oh, right. Never did mention that, did I?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously, producing an unpleasant scraping sound.

"NO!" she stressed.

"Oh sorry. Well I'm a father. Actually the last time I was with my kids they were your age. Been through college now."

"When did this happen?!"

"Them being your age or going through college?"

"You being human!"

"You didn't think I was human?"

"Well…no! I thought you're some kind of living golem or mutated rock monster or something."

He sighed and rested his head in his hand. 

"Guess I deserved that," he muttered. "Anyway, yes I was human once."

"Well what happened?!"

"Honestly I'm not really sure. But there is a reason I chose Stonehenge as my codename."

"Is that where…whatever happened happened."

"Yep," he nodded. "My family and I were on vacation in England and of course we had to visit Stonehenge. Like a lot of people I heard all these stories that it was suppose to line up with some stars or something and just had to check it out for myself. So one night I went to check it out. There was a full moon, a bright light and then…I woke up like this," he explained, holding up his stone hands.

"Wow," she breathed. "So…what happened after that?"

"I pretty much ran away."

"What?!"

"Well it's not like I could go back to my family like this. I mean…look at me I'm a monster!"

"You're not a monster," she said softly.

"Not to the villagers in the area."

"You _stayed_ there?!"

"Again, where was I suppose to go? I lived in the nearby caves and valleys and tried to stay out of people's way as much as I could. Course that didn't stop some people from hunting down the 'horrid rock monster'."

"Oh man Stoney, I…I didn't have any idea," Felicia whispered as she placed a comforting hand over one of his.

"No, it's fine. Guess I should have said something earlier but…well it's not something you can just bring up in a conversation, you know."

"Yeah. So what happened to your wife and kids? You just never told them?"

He shook his head. "As far as they know I just disappeared. Rather have them think that anyway."

"But you're a superhero now. You help people! That's gotta be worth something, right?"

"Oh yeah, _that_ would be a good conversation," he scoffed then held a hand to the side of his had in the shape of a phone. "Hey honey it's your husband that's been missing for years. Turns out I'm not dead just turned into a giant rock monster that terrified people for a while. But now I'm on a team of superheroes that saves the world, so it's all good!"

Felicia chuckled. "Okay, okay, you got a point. Still though, you should at least tell them or something."

"Nah they've moved on with their lives. Like I said my kids are out of college and my wife's found someone else."

"How do you know?"

He cleared his throat and looked around a bit nervously. Felicia raise an eyebrow in confusion at this action before they both arched up in surprise when she realized what he meant.

"Oh. Well…that's kinda creepy," she remarked.

"Yeah I know. That's why I try not to do it a lot. But I do like to keep tabs on them every once in awhile."

"Oookay," she said a bit uneasily. "Well have fun with all _that_. I think I'm gonna go back to my room before Will catches me."

"Actually Will's already caught you," an all too familiar voice remarked from the hallway.

They both turned to watch Will walk into the room. He stopped and glared at Felicia who merely glared back at him. It was a rather tense moment that made Stonehenge uncomfortable and really wish he could sneak out of a room. Instead he busied himself by taking the forgotten plate over to the sink and carefully placing it inside, though the slight "chink" it let out seemed to snap the other two out of their daze.

"So what part of 'confined to quarters' did you not understand?" Will asked in an even, though irritated, tone.

"Hey I was hungry and apparently no one felt the need to wake me for breakfast!" Felicia shouted.

"Well you're so independent I figured you'd be able to wake up in time yourself."

"Oh don't give me that crap! One time, _one time_, I went off on my own!"

"One time is enough! It shows a complete lack of respect for the chain of command and disregard for the rules."

"Rules, rules, rules, is that all you ever think about?! Do you have _any_ idea how to have fun?!"

"Actually I do," he smirked smugly. "In fact I plan to have a lot of fun running through the training room at its highest level. And again since you're _so_ independent I think you can run through it alone."

"You wouldn't dare," she growled, placing her hands on her hips.

"Try me," he returned, crossing his arms over his chest.

Again they glared at each other but this time it was cut short when Stonehenge finally spoke up.

"Oh would you two just make out already," he joked.

"What?!" they both shouted, snapping their heads towards him.

"Oh come on, there's clearly something between you two. I'd leave the room but I'm afraid of what might happen if I did."

"The only thing that's going to between me and him is my foot when I'm kicking his ass!" Felicia shouted.

"That sounds dangerously close to a threat," Will commented. "I could write you up for that."

"Or you could look at it as a challenge."

"Challenge?"

"Yeah. Since you think you're so high and mighty, how about instead of just running me through the course you and I face of against each other. If you win I'll listen to everything you and White Knight have to say about following the rules and all that other crap. If I win you have to lift my confinement."

Will placed is hand on his chin as he thought the wager over.

"Alright," he finally said. "Since I know you're not better than me I have nothing to lose. You're on."

"Good. I'll go get changed and we'll see who's better than who."

"Better than whom?" he corrected.

The blonde let out another shriek before storming out of the kitchen and back to her room. Will smirked in a mini victory then went off to set everything up in the training room. This left Stonehenge all alone in the kitchen where he merely smirked and shook his head.

"Kids," he muttered.

The End 

**Author's Notes: **Well here is it the second of my big "Spotlight" chunk. Honestly this is taking a LOT longer than I thought it would so I think I'll change my original plan to where I'll post the first eight of the sixteen chapters and then move on to some holiday themed fics I have in mind for the month of December. Then I'll move to some mainline "MI" fics and maybe the second fic in the "All I Really Want" universe. Not really sure. But that's the best thing about the "Spotlight" chapters they can really be moved around to fit wherever I need them too. Good stuff.

Now as for this chapter itself, I just wanted to do something to show off Catgirl some more, so to speak. She's turning out to be a rather fun character so don't be surprise if she pops up again ever now and then. Plus there just _might_ be something between her and Will considering I'm also having a lot of fun playing those two off each other. What might that something turn into? Well you'll just have to stay tuned to find out.

See ya later guys!


	10. Spyder & Longbow

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 10: Spyder & Longbow-Pleasant Conversations**

Longbow stood inside the specially designed archery range that was an addition to the mansion's regular training room. It was built on a conveyer belt system that would move each target aside to collection bin where the used arrows were dumped and returned to her while the target rotated back onto the belt. It all seemed a little elaborate to her, and honestly _she_ really was the only one that had any use for it, but if Global Justice wanted to spend the extra money on something to keep her happy, who was she to argue? Besides, she really did like the fact that she was the only one who used this range. It allowed her to be alone with her thoughts. Somewhere else in the mansion besides her room where she could be alone and think things over. It was quiet and peaceful.

At least it _was_. That peace was about to be interrupted by the figure crawling along the ceiling. She had spotted him a few minutes ago out of the corner of her eye and hoped he was just going to leave, but apparently that wasn't the case. She let out a small sigh as released the arrow and it flew effortlessly to the exact middle of the target board.

"I know you're there Spyder," she said as she lowered her bow. "You can come down now."

She heard a guffaw of surprise then turned to head to watch as Spyder climbed down the wall to her left. He paused for a second to crock his head upwards and look at her. Though his mask covered his face, she could tell he was giving her a surprised look.

"Alright, I gotta know, when did you spot me?" he asked in his thick Irish accent.

"The second you came in actually."

"_That_ long?!"

"These eyes don't miss anything," she remarked, pointing to the solid white eye pieces in her mask.

"Guess they don't," he muttered before flipping down onto the floor.

As he walked over to her, she saw he unzipped his leather jacket and figured he had it closed so it wouldn't dangle down while he was crawling along the ceiling. She also assumed he undid the jacket to try and show off to her. She shook her head slightly in annoyance before picking up her bow and drawing another arrow to get back to her practicing. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to detract the red haired Irishman and he stopped next to her then crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall.

"So watcha doin' here luv?" he asked in an almost cocky tone.

"Practicing," she simply replied.

She then let the arrow she had readied go and they both watched as it hit the center of the newest target.

"Doesn't seem like you need to do much practicin' to me," he compliment.

"Gotta keep my skills sharp," she said, still not looking at him.

"Was that a joke? From you?"

"Nope," she muttered, firing another arrow.

"Shame, woulda been a good one."

"Is there something in particular you want?"

"Eh, just came by here to talk really. Shoot the breeze. See what's up."

"Well you've seen 'what's up' can you go now?"

Spyder sighed and shook his head.

"Really gonna make this hard on me, aren't you?"

"Can you do me a favor and _never_ use any combination of the words 'hard' and 'on' while you're around me?"

Despite the situation, he chuckled a bit. When he noticed that she was giving him a rather dirty look even though her dark blue domino mask. He threw his hands up in a "I give up" manner that she snorted at before turning her attention back to the target range again.

"Okay so I'm sorry about _that_," he apologized, "but I'm not about to leave just yet."

"Why not?" she asked in an exasperated breath.

"Because I honestly want to get to know you better. Specifically because no one else around here seems to know anything about you at all."

"That is how _secret _identities are all about, aren't they?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah from the general public, and maybe to some of the more shady Global Justice agents, but not to each other. We're supposed to be a team, right? And teammates are suppose to be able to trust each other."

"Says the man in the full face mask."

"Alright ya got me there. But maybe this will help."

With that, he reached up to the top of his mask near the edge of his hairline, then pulled it down so that it hung loosely around his neck. Despite herself, Longbow glanced over at him and not surprisingly saw a smirk playing across his fairly handsome face. Though she didn't care much for the scruffy red goatee hanging off his chin. There was also a mischievous glint in his teal colored eyes that put her a little on edge. She ignored it though and turned her attention back to her the target in front of her. She shot another arrow while Spyder shifted his weight from foot to foot rather nervously.

"So?" he asked, sounding a bit impatient.

"So what?" she asked back, drawing another arrow.

"I got my mask off, so why not take off yours?"

"Not gonna happen."

"What is it with you?!" he finally screamed. "I'm trying to make a connection here but you're giving me nothin'!"

"Then maybe you should take the hint!" she screamed back, snapping her head towards him.

"No! Not until I get you to loosen up just the tiniest bit!"

"Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I can tell you're hurtin'!"

The sudden revelation shocked her so much, it nearly caused her to drop her bow. When she recovered she put the arrow back and finally turned to face him fully. She planted the bow on the ground and leaned on it slightly like a walking stick. She placed her other hand on her hip, dangerously close to the mini crossbow strapped to her right thigh. Her lips were curled back in a snarl while her eyes narrowed a bit.

"And what makes you say that?" she growled.

"Because I've been around enough people to pick up on things like that," he said with a surprisingly sincere look on his face. "Comes with the territory of having a big family. I have three sisters and I can tell when each one of them is hurtin' over something and I'm getting that same vibe from you."

"Alright, fine, but again _why_ exactly do you care?"

"Again, big family. You get use to trying to help the people you care about. And despite what you may think about me, I do care about you. Like I care about the other people on this team. I have a big heart, it's one of my flaws."

"The _only_ one, right?" she asked snarkily.

"Oh no, I'm mess. I just consider that one of my best flaws."

Longbow let out a slight chuckle that she tried to hide behind her hand. Unfortunately, for her Spyder caught it and that caused him to smile.

"Ah, is that a chuckle I heard? Or even a smile I see on your face?" he asked playfully.

Her face quickly snapped back to its normal neutral and not amused face.

"No," she said quickly, a bit _too_ quickly.

"Yes, yes it was," Spyder cheered. "I _knew_ you had some humor tucked away inside there somewhere."

She went back to glaring silently at him.

"Oh come on!" he pleaded. "What is it that made you such a sourpuss?"

"_If_ I tell you, will you promise to leave me alone?" she asked, slumping her shoulders a bit.

"Scouts honor," he said, holding up the required two fingers.

With that, she let out a long sigh before dipping her head down and reaching up to peel over the thin mask. When she looked up again, Spyder was a bit surprised to see that her maroon colored eyes had a bit hint of sadness in them. He was also caught a bit off guard by the fact that without her mask she looked so very familiar.

"I know you..." he mused, as he stroked his goatee in thought.

"I was a model," she explained.

He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! That's it! You did a few of those Claudia's Closet lingerie ads!" he exclaimed as he looked down at her body, particularly focusing on the generous amount of cleavage her costume showed off. "Knew I recognized that body from somewhere."

When he finally pried his eyes off her curves, he lifted his head up to look at her face again and noticed that she now had her bow back in her hand and arrow drawn that if released would strike him right between the eyes. Instinctively he jumped back a bit and caught into a defensive stance. She smirked at him before lowering her weapon and placing the arrow back in her quiver and holding the bow by her side again. Spyder let out a soft sigh and relaxed himself when he saw he was out of danger.

"First off, gotcha," Longbow said with a smirk and a quick wink. "Secondly, since you're already staring at it, what do you think of my body?"

He looked a little apprehensive at the question.

"You're not gonna shoot me if I answer this the wrong way, are ya?" he asked nervously.

"No I won't shoot you. This time."

"Alright," he said, still not sure if she was serious or not. "Well, honestly, I'd have to say you're incredibly hot."

"And you think my body looks good?"

"Yes, very, _very_ good."

"Well not in the modeling world," she remarked, her hand tightening around the handle of the bow. "No, _there_ I was always being told that I was 'too big' and I should 'drop a few pounds'. In fact, if you ever read anything other than lingerie catalogues, you might remember that I was often touted as being brave for being a 'plus sided model'."

"Actually I _do_ remember that one. And if I remember correctly there was a story about how you seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. Guess I know where you went now."

"Yeah. One of the things I did to keep myself in shape was take up archery. As you can see I got pretty good at it."

"Yeah can definitely tell that. But I have a feeling this has more to do with just you getting upset at being called 'fat'."

"You're special intuitiveness again?"

"You could say that."

"Well you're right," she remarked as she put her mask back on and turned back to the archery range. "As irritating as it was, _I_ could handle the constant insults because I realized how insane they were. But a lot of my friends, some good friends, bought into that propaganda and started intentionally starving themselves so they'd 'look better'. As if _that_ wasn't bad enough at lot of the girls also started using drugs to either help them lose weight or just to fit into 'the scene'. What's even worse was a lot of the managers were actually supplying their girls with the drugs. Mostly so they could take advantage of them later. I just go so disgusted with the whole thing that I had to leave before I went insane. But first I had to teach those scumbags a lesson."

"And I'm assuming this is where the tights and the fancy arrows came into play."

She nodded. "Well...the trick arrows didn't come into play til just recently, but yeah it was the reason for all this," she gestured to her dark blue costume. "I just knew the cops weren't going to do anything cause most of the top modeling agents had them in their back pocket. So I took matters into my own hands. For the most part it actually worked out pretty well until..."

"'Until'...?" Spyder prompted.

Longbow sighed and closed her eyes as she lowered her head.

"I only told one person about my new identity," she started, her voice full of remorse. "She was my closet friend in the industry and someone I _thought_ I could trust. But then...then on a night I was _supposed_ to bring down one of the biggest suppliers to the models I stepped right into a trap. One that my 'friend' helped set up after I told her I was going to take the bastard down. Turns out she was actually one of his biggest clients and didn't want to see him go to jail because she was afraid of missing her fix. I was lucky to get out of there alive."

"Whoa," Spyder remarked, stunned. "That's...that's...well honestly I can't come up with a word to say how bad that is."

"Yeah," she replied absently, resting her head in her hand and seeming like she was holding back tears. "So now you can see why trust is a bit of an issue for me."

"Fair enough," he said as he took a step forward and rested a hand on her bare shoulder. "But let me give you a piece of advice. Yeah that sucks that that happened, but you can't let it control your life. Some people are gonna betray you, you can't do anything to prevent that. But you can't live your life expecting _everyone_ to betray you. Cause if you do it that way, you're gonna miss out on a lot of the important things. Like making new friends who you _can_ trust."

"But how do you know which ones those are?" she asked weakly.

"You don't. That's part of the fun of life; it's unpredictability. You gotta go out there. Throw yourself into the middle of it. Go to a bar and get drunk! Pick a fight with someone you don't know! Kiss people you just met! Or is that just me?"

She let out a small chuckle. "I think that's just you."

"Probably. Still though, that's the point. Ya gotta take the bad with the good. Life knocks you down, you gotta get up, wipe the blood from your chin and show it you're up for whatever else it throws at ya."

"I guess. I just..." she shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"That's cause you keep secluding yourself from everyone else. When you're not in here you're hole up in your room. We only get to see you during missions and in training. And you gotta admit you're not really Ms. Personality in either of those occasions."

"Yeah I know. And I appreciate all this but...I just need some more time."

"Alright," he relented as he took his hand off her shoulder and took a step back. "Just don't take too much time lass or you might find you missed out on knowing a good group of people."

He then turned and started to walk away while she went back to her target practice. Just as she pulled out another arrow, Spyder stopped midway through the room and turned around to look at her.

"And if you want to talk about anything, anything at all, I'm here for ya," he offered.

"OK," she said a bit absently.

She drew the arrow back but hesitated when she heard his footsteps growing dimmer and dimmer.

_Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around,_ she repeated mentally.

Finally she heard the door slid shut to signal the fact that he had left. She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding the let the arrow fly as she had been doing almost all afternoon. It sank into the hard foam target with the usual dull thud but this time it landed a few inches to the right of the bull's eye.

"Huh," she mused as she lowered her bow. "Missed."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well another chapter in the "Spotlight" series down. I know it's a fairly short one but it was never intended to be anything more than Spyder and Longbow talking so there was only so much I can do. Basically I just wanted to do a scene, which dug into Longbow's background a little more and bring the two closer together.

Now I know a couple of you might be disappointed that this chapter wasn't the Will Du/Catgirl training session I hinted at in the last chapter but honestly I don't have anything in mind for that. I'll try to think of something but I really have no idea when I'd get to it. For now it might just be a untold story that gets mentioned from time-to-time until I can figure it out. Sorry guys. If anyone wants to take a stab at it themselves, be my guest. I'll be around to offer any advice I can.

For now the next chapter is going to focus on White Knight and his background and again probably won't be that long. We'll have to see what happens when I get to it.

See ya later guys


	11. White Knight

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

Chapter 11: White Knight-I Wannabe A Super Hero 

High above the streets of Middleton, a white glad figure hovered serenely. His cape flowed gently behind him as the updrafts pulled at him a bit. His eyes scanned over the small city below and he marveled at how peaceful it looked from that high up. Of course most cities looked peaceful when he was so high up, but Middleton had it's own little charm about it. The streets weren't filled with honking cars, they people weren't crowding the streets and even its tallest buildings weren't anywhere near the heights of the skyscrapers in Go City or New York. But that's why he enjoyed it so much. It was a nice peaceful town that he could see himself living in one day.

_He_ was the costumed super hero the world was quickly coming to know as White Knight, the leader of the new super team, The Justice Squad. He usually tried to stay away from Middleton out of respect for Kim Possible. He knew this was her city and that she helped keep it safe. When she wasn't off saving the rest of the world of course. Still he knew it was her presence that helped keep the peace in the city. Well…relative peace at least. It did suffer a few random attacks by super villains either looking for revenge against Kim or to score the latest high tech equipment the city's multiple science centers came up with. But he knew from personal experience it could be much, much worse. He had to admit he was amazed by what she could do.

Another reason he liked hovering over Middleton was that it far enough away from the major air traffic routes that he didn't have to worry about being splattered against a plane. He kept well below the cloud lines just to be sure though. He'd had more than his fair share of close calls when he first got his powers to risk repeating those mistakes. Even with that threat, the simple act of flying was enough to push him to do it again and again. It was a feeling that no one could ever really appreciate unless they could do it as well. He had tried to describe to a few of the Global Justice agents when he was first recruited for the Justice Squad but they kept comparing it to using a jet pack.

It was like comparing running with driving in a car, to him. A jet pack was so crude and impersonal. There really was nothing that could compare to the rush of knowing the only thing that kept you aloft was your own will power. To know that you could control how fast and how far you went with just a thought. It was a feeling that probably no one else would know and he felt sorry for them. For that feeling was freedom, _true_ freedom.

Of course he hadn't always known that feeling. Until recently he was just like everyone else; walking, driving, flying in a plane, nothing really extraordinary. Really rather mild mannered so to speak. That was before fate stepped in. Before a group that was doing research on the human genome had contacted him. They told him how human beings were starting to evolve in subtle ways that could lead to people having special abilities. They also told him how they believe he was one of those people.

Turns out they were right.

After a series of tests and experiments designed to unlock this new gene's potential, they found out that he had the ability to fly. Naturally he was a little confused and frightened at first but once he figured out how to control his flying, he was ecstatic. The rush, the excitement, the freedom, it was all so amazing! He could go anywhere he wanted. _Do_ anything he wanted.

And that was just when he thought he could fly. The appearance of his secondary power of being able to absorb and channel energy took them all by surprise, but he reveled in it as well. He could naturally fire bolts of energy out of his hands but it seemed it he absorbed some kind of energy he could create even more powerful blasts. Like flying it was all a new kind of rush that he never in his wildest dreams would have imagined feeling.

It was also the kind of rush that could go to someone's head. In fact, he had been told of others who had discovered their powers and used them for their own personal gain. Like a girl who was able to duplicate herself into five different copies and used the power to rob banks and jewelry stores. Or their first subject who could control people's minds and bodies and was so dangerous that they had to lock him away in a highly secure, and secret, location. Given these past…mistakes he could understand how everyone at the company could be so hesitant when his duel powers started to develop. But their fears were for nothing. He knew he would never, _could_ never abuse his powers like that. There was one thing that could keep him humble and direct him to use his powers for good.

His father.

Though he had passed away years before he developed his powers, he could never forget his father. He was a well-decorated and honored police detective who the other guys on the force often referred as "the straightest arrow of the bunch". He was a kind man and a loving father that had a strong sense of justice. The kind that caused a son to look up to his father and want to be a hero just like him. Indeed, there would be no White Knight without him.

His father was also the one that helped get him into comic books, another big influence in his life. That of course was much more obvious these days. It was actually the first thing that went through his mind once he was more comfortable with is powers. He always wanted to be a hero like his father, but now he could be a _super_ hero. Someone to swoop in and save those in need then fly off and disappear as mysteriously as he appeared. It was a little corny and melodramatic he knew, but that boy inside him who would read comics under the bed covers late at night didn't care. He only cared that he was living his dream, helping people and stopping evil. He truly was a white knight that would ride into battle and save the damsel in distress.

He was violently taken out of his reprieve by a loud screech of static in his ear. He scrunched his eyes closed and flinched his head as he reached up to his mask covered ear and gently pressed down on the ear piece tucked into his right ear. It was a Global Justice communicator and it was usually tuned into a frequency reserved just for the Justice Squad but when he was out on his own he also adjusted it to the local police band so that he could help them out should something happen. From the sounds of it, something just happened.

"All units be on the look out for two suspicious males in their mid-to late twenties wearing sunglasses and hats. They were last scene on the corner of McCorkle and Schooley and are believed to be responsible for several armed robberies in the area," a female voice droned.

Instinctively, White Knight's eyes looked downward and scanned the streets below. Unfortunately, at that height he couldn't really make out any of the little details.

"Well that's easy to fix," he mused to himself before shooting down closer to the street.

He still stayed well above the public's heads so as not to accidentally run into someone or blow away someone's hat or other personal items, but was low enough that now he could at least make out the street signs. His eyes darted back and fourth as he tried to find the corner the muggers supposedly hung out on. It would take awhile, though, as Middleton was a fairly decent sized town. Again nowhere, near as large as Go City but still big enough to make searching a bit of a chore. At least he had the advantage of being out of the traffic unlike the police officers that were also out searching. He stopped and hovered over the street to get a better look at the signs, ignoring the "ooohs" and "aaahs" from the people below.

The one thing he didn't ignore though was the loud screaming that pierced the air. His head snapped in the direction it had come from and he saw a small alleyway tucked behind two buildings sitting right on the corner of McCorkle and Schooley.

_Looks like the police were right,_ he thought before flying over to the alley.

He stopped to hover again and saw two women huddled in the back of the alley while their attackers slowly walked forward with guns pointed squarely at them. True to the description, the attackers were wearing sunglasses and hats covered by hooded sweatshirts and gloves to no doubt prevent leaving fingerprints. While they were obviously trying to threaten the women into handing over whatever money they had, the muggers seemed a bit apprehensive about approaching the woman with purple hair who was standing in front of her terrified blonde friend. Again smaller details were hard to make out from his height but there did seem to be something…off about the woman. Well, aside from her purple hair of course. Her eyes seemed almost solid blue and…glowing. In fact her whole body seemed to give off an almost metallic gleam under the red tank top and blue jeans she was wearing.

Shrugging the thought off to worry about later, he silently flew behind the two attackers to get a better shot at them. As he did so he could more clearly make out what they were saying.

"Alright freako just back off, give us what ya and your friend got there and no one gets hurt," one of them threatened.

Pretty standard stuff really. It was the woman's reaction that actually surprised the super hero though.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you," she said with a slight smirk.

White Knight raised an eyebrow at the comment. Well not so much the comment itself as he had seen plenty of victims fight back, but rather the tone it was carried in. There was emotion to it but it had an echoing, almost mechanical quality to it that made her seem human and inhuman at the same time.

"We're not playing around here. Just give us what you got and we'll go."

"I think you should just go ahead and get out of here before something bad happens to you."

"I'd listen to the lady," White Knight said aloud, finally making his presence known.

The muggers spun around in surprised and looked rather confused at not immediately seeing anyone.

"Look up," the purple haired woman remarked as she stared intently at White Knight.

They took her advice and slowly turned their heads upwards. Upon seeing the white clad figure floating there their surprise quickly turned to fear at the unusual sight before them. Their hands began to shake as they tried to raise their guns to intimidate him, though they both suspected it was a futile effort. This feeling was verified when he wagged an index finger just before pointing it at them and firing two small beams of energy that knocked the guns out of their hands. They in panic and were about to run away when the forgotten woman behind them raised both her fists up and knocked them on the top of the heads. They let out two soft groans as they fell unconscious to the pavement.

Again White Knight was surprised by this mystery woman and despite his better judgment had to know more. He gently landed in front of her and picked up a discarded bag of clothes that he assumed was hers. When she stepped into the light to take it from him, his eyes grew a bit wide in surprise. It turned out his earlier assessment of her eyes was right; they were solid blue and glowing. That's because they were actually glass pieces covering a set of small lights. He also realized why her "skin" had the sheen to it; it was actually metal paneling connected together to make the form of a woman and painted to make a Caucasian skin tone. Now that he was up close he could see the joints and lines in the panels that covered her body.

Although he knew he had no right to be surprised by this turn of events, given his own uniqueness and that of his teammates, he was still amazed by the construct in front of him. So much so that he barely noticed that she had reached out to take the bag from him. It was only when he felt her smooth, and surprisingly warm, fingers brush against his that he snapped out of his daze and noticed that she was smiling at him. There was also something in the lights of her eyes that almost made it seem like she was fascinated by him as well. Or maybe…infatuated?

No that had to be his imagination. But the fact that she appeared to be talking wasn't.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked, feeling embarrassed.

"I said, thanks for saving our lives," she repeated, her tone still mechanical but now more cheerful and a little nervous.

"Oh that's not problem. All in a day's work as they say. Are you sure you and friend are going to be alright Miss…?"

"Mimi. Just Mimi. At least for now."

"And I'm Vivian," the blonde in the light blue tube top and black skirt said from where she stood with a cell phone pressed to her ear. "And I'm calling the cops right now."

White Knight nodded. "Good idea. They're out looking for these two so it shouldn't take them long to get here," he said as he looked down at the two unconscious muggers. "They _are_ going to be okay, right?"

"They should wake up with some lumps and really bad headaches but they'll be fine. I made sure to restrain myself," Mimi explained, alternating between looking at the muggers and the superhero. "So…you just go around saving damsels in distress?"

"It's all part of the job," he chuckled. "Speaking of which I should probably get back to it. I'm sure there are some other people out there that need my help."

She seemed disappointed at that.

"Oh, oh of course," she waved off, trying to act nonchalant. "Can't keep a busy super hero like yourself here all day listening to me ramble on."

"Right," he said unsurely. "So you two _are_ going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. We'll just wait here for the cops and then be on our way again."

"Fair enough," he remarked as he started to float into the air again. "Well then you ladies stay safe."

With that, he gave them a two-fingered salute before taking the skies once more. As he flew away he thought over what just happened and had a very odd thought occur to him. Being that he was a super hero and rescued people in their most distressed moments it wasn't unusual for the woman he saved to hit on him a bit. There was the attraction of being saved by someone, the allure of the unknown and he was sure the tight fitting outfit didn't hurt either. While he was certainly flattered by these advances he never acted upon them for fear of feeling like he was taking advantage of the woman's distress emotional state. Still he had gotten to the point where he could tell when that was happening and he could swear he just had another one of those moments.

With a robot. A highly advanced robot to be sure but still a robot nonetheless. It was a little…unsettling.

_And here I thought my life couldn't get any weirder,_ he thought with an amused smile. _Guess that just goes to show life can throw all kinds of surprises at you. Well then life…bring it on!_

The End 

**Author's Notes: **Well another "Spotlight" chapter down and with it the end of my mini Justice Squad arch. I know I didn't have one for Stonehenge but honestly I couldn't think of one. So that will have to come later. I hope you all enjoyed this little peak in White Knight's head and really hope you guys review. Especially since it took me for damn ever to write this chapter. I swear, six pages have _never_ given me so many problems. Oy!

Now I'm sure you're all also wondering what Vivian and Mimi were doing out and about before they were almost mugged. And what exactly Mimi's feelings on White Knight are. Well those questions will all be answered in the next chapter that focuses on those two. Oh that's right kiddies, there's some continuity at work here. Promise not to make _too_ much of it in this collection, but sometimes a little connectivity is good.

See ya guys later!


	12. Vivian & Mimi

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

Chapter 12: Vivian Porter & Mimi- Girl Talk 

Vivian stood before the full-length mirror and admired the azure dress she held up in front of her. It was a low cut, spaghetti strap number that fell just past her hips and would have shown off her curves quite nicely. While it did look good, it really wasn't her style. Besides, it was in the big pile of clothes Mimi was currently making her way through.

The blonde scientist let out an assumed chuckle as she placed the dress back on the pile sitting next to her on the waiting bench. When the android suggested that they two of them go out and expand her very limited wardrobe in a bit of female bonding, Vivian was a little unsure of how to respond. She had never really been one for the whole "girl talk" sort of thing and really only had one close friend and that was Oliver. Even her other co-workers she treated just like that; co-workers. So when she came to that realization she figure it wouldn't hurt to have at least one more friend. Especially a female friend she could do the whole "girlfriend" thing with.

Of course, when she thought about how even her female friend was a robot as well it depressed her a bit. So, she tried _not_ to think about it. Although some of the questions Mimi was asking about human nature and all that did make it a little difficult, but still it was fun and actually _did_ feel more like talking to another woman rather than an advanced artificial intelligence in the mold of a woman. She admitted it was a stretch but at least it was something.

"So what do you think of this one?" Mimi's voice called to her.

Vivian turned her head to the fitting room as the android strode out in an…interesting outfit. It was a gold, two piece outfit that consisted of a sleeveless, high collared top that was held shut by one blue, triangle shaped button that looked like it could snap at any second. It was also rather small and showed off all smooth, metal stomach but her pelvis remained covered by a matching pair of gold short shorts that clung rather tightly to her. Two black bands seemed to connect the separate pieces as they disappeared in between the fabric, leading Vivian to believe it might be some type of body thong. She really hoped she was wrong on that account. Mimi's legs were covered mostly by a pair of pale pink, thigh high stockings that ran into white, high-heeled, ankle boots. The whole outfit was topped off by a red jacket handing off her shoulders and tied around her waist to keep it in place and a yellow headband that pushed her hair back a bit so that her purple bangs perfectly framed her round face.

"So?" Mimi asked again.

"Uh…well it's…um…" Vivian hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Well to be honest it's a little…skanky."

"'Skanky'?" the android repeated with a raised eyebrow before searching through her mental dictionary. "Ah. Yeah I suppose that would be bad."

"Yes, it really would. Unless of course you're going to a club."

"So it's acceptable to wear something like this in a dancing club but not in the general public?"

"Pretty much yeah."

Mimi seemed confused by this, but still nodded. "Alright. Perhaps I'll save it for that then. For now I'll go change."

"That'll be for the best," Vivian nodded.

Mimi nodded back before heading back into the Club Banana fitting room and shutting the door. Her head peeked out over the small wooden door as she pulled the outfit off.

"I want to thank you again for coming along with me," she said.

"Oh it's no problem," Vivian replied off-handedly as she picked up a pink top and looked it over. "Though I'm not really sure how much help I'm going to be. Never been big on the whole fashion trend thing."

"Well you'll definitely know more than I will. All I have are references to magazine articles that say what _should_ be in style," she explained as she pulled on another shirt. "I'm not really sure I get it."

"Honestly, I'm not sure if I get it either."

"But you seem to have a nice sense of style from what I've seen."

Vivian blushed a little at the unexpected compliment. "Uh…thanks."

"Welcome. Now maybe you can explain something else to me."

"I'll try."

"Why is it that women feel compelled to wear things that are uncomfortable to try and attract a mate? Like this thing," she asked as she held her hand out over the door with a black thong dangling from her extended finger. "Even _I_ feel uncomfortable in this."

Vivian chuckled a bit at the absurdness of the situation.

"I'm not really sure myself," she admitted with a bemused shake of her head. "All I know is that guys find it 'hot' so some woman who really want to get a guy wear them to try and show off."

"And this works?"

"Sometimes. Though usually it's just for a night."

"So they put up with potentially hours of discomfort for maybe a few minutes of carnal pleasure?"

"Yep."

Again Mimi looked confused. "That doesn't make sense to me."

"Join the club sister."

"Well in any case," the purple haired android said as she stepped out again, "what do you think of _this_ outfit?"

Again Vivian was taken aback by the outfit. It certainly covered more than the last one but still seemed a little odd for everyday wear. It was basically a white, button up shirt with a blue blazer over top of it and a light blue skirt that stopped just past her hips. A pair of black shoes and white, knee high socks completed the look. It was a lot simpler and did look good but it seemed more like something a Japanese schoolgirl would wear.

"I don't know," she mused, holding a hand to her chin.

"What? What's wrong with it?" Mimi asked, looking at herself in the mirror.

"It's just…you're not in any private or Japanese schools."

"So?"

"So that's the kind of look you have on now. And if you're not enrolled in one of those it seems…well…more like some kind of sexual fetish."

"But…again isn't that kind of the point of clothes? I mean, I know the actual point is to keep people protected from the elements, but isn't fashion suppose to be provocative? At least woman's fashion is supposed to be. From what I've read."

"Yes and no. I mean you can still be provocative but still have some class about you."

"And this doesn't say that?"

"Not really."

Mimi sighed. "Well poop. Back to the drawing board I guess."

"Or at least the fitting room," Vivian smirked.

The metal woman chuckled a bit as she stepped back into the private room. Like before she continued to talk as she switched into another outfit.

"So let me get this straight, the point is to try to be provocative but not be skanky?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Well that's not the _whole_ point, but that's pretty much it, yeah," Vivian agreed.

"How can you tell the difference?"

"That's…a little harder to answer cause it's all a matter of personal perspective."

"So what's your perspective?"

"I'm really not sure if I should be the one to discussing this with. Like I said before, I'm not really one for fashion. Usually I'm just wearing a lab coat and whatever's clean on underneath it."

"But all the men in the department say you look 'hot'. That has to count for something, doesn't it?"

"That's a completely different thing."

"How so?"

"Cause at work I'm trying to get the guy's attention more on my brains than my body," Vivian grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So then you try to dress in a way that wouldn't be provocative?"

"Yes!"

"Isn't _that_ a style choice?"

The blonde scientist blink in surprise of the rather keen observation. An embarrassed rosy glow came to her cheeks when she realized Mimi was absolutely right.

"Okay you got me on that one," she confessed with a slight sigh. "It's just that at work I want to portray a different side of myself than when I'm out in public or by myself. That's why I dress more professionally at work."

"And why you dress the way you're dressed now when you're out like this?"

Vivian glanced at herself in the full-length mirror and really seemed to notice the blue tube top and black miniskirt she was wearing for the first time. She had other outfits of course, but she liked wearing this out because it did turn so many guys' heads. Again she was just amazed at how accurate the android was at making such observations.

"Yeah, I guess it is," she replied. "I guess that's just my way of showing the duality of human nature. We want to be seen one way in certain environments and another way in others. At work I like to be taken seriously as a competent scientist and when I'm out…well I like to show off my killer bod."

She giggled a bit at her self-indulgence while Mimi looked rather perplexed by the whole situation. She was sure there was something funny in that statement she just wasn't sure what it was. Shaking it off she pulled back the door and stepped out to reveal her latest outfit.

"So how about this one?" she asked, holding her arms out to the sides.

This time Vivian's head snapped back in complete shock at perhaps the gaudiest outfit Mimi had picked out so far. It was a white kimono with a red trim that crossed over her right breast and continued down all the way down to her ankles where the material stopped. It was held closed by a wide red belt with four buttons in the shape of a square in front. A slit ran from just beneath the belt to her ankle and showed off her right leg while the sleeves feel to just above her wrists. The outfit's most outstanding, and horrifying, feature were two large shoulder pads that hung a good foot off her shoulders. How they were even attached to the outfit, Vivian couldn't say. As if their mere presence wasn't bad enough the muted orange color and purple trim made them stand out even more. Vivian covered her gaping mouth as she tried to think of _something_ to say.

"Where…where did you even _get_ that?!" she finally blurted out.

"Over there," Mimi said casually as she pointed over Vivian's shoulder.

The startled woman turned to find a section of clothing labeled, "Fashions of the Far East" in a small corner of the clothing store.

"Oh," she remarked, feeling a bit stupid. "How did I miss that?"

"I dunno," Mimi shrugged, causing the shoulder pads to bounce a bit.

"OK, you _have_ to take that off!"

"Really?" the purple haired robot replied as she examined herself in the mirror. "I think it looks kinda cool."

"Trust me, it doesn't. It just looks ridiculous."

"What if I added a sword?"

"No! Just no!"

"But-"

"Mimi, please, for _both_ out sakes."

"Alright, fine," she sided and walked back into the fitting room with slumped shoulders.

As she disrobed and searched for another outfit to try on, another question popped into her head.

"Hey can I ask you something else?" she asked, a bit sheepishly.

"Of course."

"I get that part of fashion is to attract a mate but how do you know if you're attracted to someone?"

"Again with the difficult questions," Vivian muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh…nothing," the blonde waved it off. "Now as for how you can tell when you're attracted to someone…well that's kind hard to describe. You get kinda nervous and fidgety, your stomach gets a bit queasy and your hands start to get real sweaty."

Mimi stared at her for a second.

"You just described symptoms of the flu," she remarked flatly.

"Yeah I guess I did," Vivian returned with a slight chuckle. "But really that's kind what if feels like. Getting a little sick, but in a good way."

Mimi stared again. "I don't get it."

"Like I said, it's hard to describe."

"Then how can I know if I'm experiencing it? I mean I'm designed to emulate human emotions but how can I be sure if I'm doing that if I don't know what they really are?"

"Aaah, see now you're asking about the very basics of A.I. How can we as humans program a machine to feel our emotions when so many of them defy description? We can write in lines of codes about what we _think_ love and attraction and sadness and happiness are but the actual emotions themselves are so hard to put into words. So the problem becomes trying to figure out how define them in such a way that the A.I., in this cause you, would be able to accurately express these emotions.

"The irony in all this being that if we _did_ get the emotions duplicated as closely as possible then you really wouldn't know it was happening when it _was_ because humans ourselves aren't aware that we're experiencing those emotions when we actually experience them. So if you _do_ yourself attracted to someone you might not even know it at the time."

Vivian let out a slight breath after spouting her bit of techno babble and looked up to find Mimi once again just staring blanking at her and not saying anything. After a few more seconds of silence, the android's head finally twitched a bit while her face scrunched up.

"I think I just blew out a few circuits on that one," she muttered, causing Vivian to laugh again.

"Yeah I know it's really complicated. Just don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll figure it out if it does happen."

"Right. Well for now tell me what you think of this outfit."

The outfit she came out wearing this time was by far the most tone down of the recent batch. In fact it might even be called "normal". She had on a white, long sleeved shirt that hung rather loosely off her and would have revealed her midriff if not for the tighter black shirt she wore underneath it. They were matched perfectly by the white skirt and black leggings that made up the rest of the outfit, topped off with a pair of white ankle boots similar to the ones on the first outfit Mimi tried on. The only thing Vivian had a real issue with was the orange headband wrapped around Mimi's forehead.

"It's good but I'd lose the headband," Vivian suggested.

"Really?" Mimi asked, looking at herself in the mirror. "I kinda like it."

"Trust me those went out in the '80s."

"Well isn't the retro look in?"

"Not _that_ in."

"Alright, alright," Mimi sighed, slipping the headband off. "But the rest look okay?"

Vivian looked her up and down again real quick. "Yeah I'd say it looks nice."

"Well glad I finally found one we can agree on. So…what should I try next?" she asked, looking at the pile of remaining clothes.

To answer her question, Vivian took a step forward and picked up the azure dress she had tried on earlier.

"Here, try this one," she recommended, holding the dress out to her friend.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked, inspecting the dress.

"Trust me."

"Alright."

Mimi took another trip into the fitting room and quickly swapped outfits. She smoothed out the hem of the dress as she stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was clingy and showed off the curves of her body. Despite covering up more than the first outfit she tried on, it somehow felt like she was more exposed. It felt a little odd but also kind of good. She had feeling she could definitely "turn heads" as it were in this dress.

"I like it!" she exclaimed happily.

"I had a feeling you would," Vivian smiled. "By the way, _this_ is what I meant by being provocative and classy."

"I see," Mimi mused as she turned around and checked out the back of the dress. "Definitely do like that."

"It is a good feeling when you get it down right, isn't it?"

"Yep," the purple haired fembot remarked then look again at the pile of clothes. "So what else would do that?"

"Well let's see…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another hour or so of trying on various outfits, Vivian and Mimi finally made their way out of Club Banana and back out onto the street to walk back to the Space Center. Being that the Center was a few blocks away, it would be a rather long walk, made a little harder by the full bags of clothes hanging off each of their arms, but the day was so nice that it hardly seemed like a chore at all. In fact, Vivian rather liked finally being out of the lab and enjoying the clear air and sunshine. She really wasn't sure why she spent so much time cooped up in the lab anyway. Honestly, what could be the harm of going outside every once and awhile?

"Come here bitch!" a voice called out from shadows.

Vivian let out a scream as a hand roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her into the alleyway behind her and Mimi, causing her to drop the bag of clothes in her hand.

"Vivian!" Mimi shouted as she spun around to see her friend disappearing around the corner.

"You too!" another voice shouted as someone grabbed her as well.

The man yanked on her arm as well but she barely budged.

"What the hell?" he muttered as he stared at her in amazement.

Mimi ignored him and peered into the alley to find the other man pointing a gun at Vivian. Judging by the distance between the mugger and the blonde scientist, she knew that even she couldn't move fast enough to keep Vivian from being fatally shot. At least not without the speed enhancer the body originally had which she _really_ wished was still working right now. Deciding discretion was called for at the moment, she dropped her bags and stepped forward with the mugger as he pulled on her arm again to make it seem like he was throwing her around as well. She really took the opportunity to place herself in between them and Vivian. Once in position she stood still and waited for them to make the next move.

"Alright, now you two give us all the money you got on ya!" the first mugger demanded, point his pistol at both of them now.

"You, you sure this is a good idea Snake?" the second mugger whispered to the other one. "There's something weird about the purple haired girl."

"Just shut up and let me handle this," Snake remarked.

"I'd listen to him if I were you," Mimi advised. "You _really_ don't want to do this."

"Maybe what I _want_ to do is but a bullet right in your pretty little head!"

"Won't do you any good."

"Look I said shut up!"

_That's it; keep him talking,_ Mimi thought.

She used her distraction to assess the situation a little more closely. Despite seeming to be a little dim, the muggers were at least smart enough to cover up their faces with hooded sweatshirts and sunglasses. While that helped concealed their identities, it also had to make it harder for them to see in the dim light of the alley. It was a fact she could play to her advantage if she could get the chance. She was sure she could provoke them into shooting her and judging by the guns they where using, that caliber of bullet would do little more than scratch her paint job as they bounce off her. The problem was, it would be hard to tell which way they would bounce so they was still the risk that they could hit Vivian or another person walking nearby.

Still, she had to think of something to do. At the very least keep them talking until either she could think of something or Vivian would discretely call the police.

"Look, why don't you boys just run along before you make this any worse on yourselves," she suggested as she took a step forward.

"Alright freako just back off, give us what ya and your friend got there and no one gets hurt," the second mugger threatened.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing to you," she said with a slight smirk.

"We're not playing around here. Just give us what you got and we'll go."

"I think you should just go ahead and get out of here before something bad happens to you."

"I'd listen to the lady," a voice said from above.

While the muggers spun around and stared panic stricken at the streets in front of them, Mimi followed the actual source of the voice up to a man floating above them. He was dressed in a tight fitting white uniform with a picture of a white knight chess piece emblazoned on his chest. A long, white cape gently bellowed behind him in the wind as he hovered above the group. A mask completely covered his face save for his blue eyes, which were some of the most fascinating eyes Mimi had ever seen. She knew she should have taken the unexpected distraction as the moment she needed to take the criminals down, but there was really only one thing she could think of at the moment:

_Wow!_

As she stared up rather absently at the flying man, she felt a little…odd. She couldn't quite place her finger on it but it almost felt like there was something wrong with her systems. She could feel something jolting through her but couldn't tell what it was. Idly she wondered if this was the nervousness Vivian mentioned when she tried to explain physical attraction. She didn't have too much time to dwell on it though as she finally remembered the two criminals in front of her who were still looking around in confusion.

"Look up," she told them as she still stared at the strange new comer.

They took her advice and slowly turned their heads upwards. Upon seeing the white clad figure floating there their surprise quickly turned to fear at the unusual sight before them. Their hands began to shake as they tried to raise their guns to intimidate him, though they both suspected it was a futile effort. This feeling was verified when he wagged an index finger just before pointing it at them and firing two small beams of energy that knocked the guns out of their hands. They were about to run away but before they could, Mimi finally came to her senses and raised her fists above their heads and brought them down hard. Not hard enough to do any serious damage of course, but enough to knock them out. They let out two soft groans as they fell unconscious to the pavement.

With them dealt with, Vivian quickly pulled out her cell phone and started to call the police while Mimi continued to stare at the white clad stranger as he gently touched down in front of her. He picked up one of the discarded bags of clothes while she took a few steps closer to him. He seemed surprised by her appearance and she couldn't really blame him. After all, it wasn't everyday someone saw a highly advanced android walking around.

She ignored his surprise though as she took the opportunity to look him over more closely. At this range she could see exactly how tight his outfit was and she found herself wondering how he'd look without it on. She shook her head a bit to clear at that thought as she realized it was _vastly_ inappropriate at the moment. Although from everything she had seen and studied she was built anatomically correct so maybe those thoughts weren't so inappropriate.

_But their timing is,_ she told herself. _Get a grip on yourself girl before you embarrass yourself. Start off with something simple._

"Thanks for saving us," she said gently.

He continued to stare at her in silence for a few seconds before it finally seem to register that she was talking.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said, thanks for saving our lives," she repeated, feeling a bit nervous for some reason.

"Oh that's not problem. All in a day's work as they say. Are you sure you and friend are going to be alright Miss…?"

"Mimi. Just Mimi. At least for now."

"And I'm Vivian," the blonde said from where she stood with a cell phone pressed to her ear. "And I'm calling the cops right now."

He nodded. "Good idea. They're out looking for these two so it shouldn't take them long to get here," he said as he looked down at the two unconscious muggers. "They _are_ going to be okay, right?"

"They should wake up with some lumps and really bad headaches but they'll be fine. I made sure to restrain myself," Mimi explained, alternating between looking at the muggers and the superhero. "So…you just go around saving damsels in distress?"

"It's all part of the job," he chuckled. "Speaking of which I should probably get back to it. I'm sure there are some other people out there that need my help."

She was disappointed by that news and knew she did a horrible job at hiding the fact.

"Oh, oh of course," she waved off, trying to act nonchalant. "Can't keep a busy super hero like yourself here all day listening to me ramble on."

"Right," he said unsurely. "So you two _are_ going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. We'll just wait here for the cops and then be on our way again."

"Fair enough," he remarked as he started to float into the air again. "Well then you ladies stay safe."

She watched as he flew off and even magnified her vision a few times to continue watching him until she finally vanished from even her exceptional view. Despite not having any lungs she was still able to let out a sound that represented a disappointed sigh as she turned back to Vivian who was just clicking off her cell phone.

"The police say they'll be here in a few minutes," Vivian told her.

"That's good," Mimi said rather distantly. "Hey Vivian, you know how we're talking about physical attraction and how I'd figure it out when it happened to me?"

"Yes?" Vivian asked back a bit expectantly.

"Well I think I get it now."

The blonde's eyes widened a bit at the application of that statement and her head turned upward to the spot where the superhero that just saved them had disappeared.

"You mean…him?" she asked, pointing to the sky.

"I think so yeah," Mimi replied with a nod.

"Well…I certainly don't blame you but I wouldn't get your hopes up. It's probably really hard to track him down."

"Yeah, you're probably right," she remarked as she turned around and stared into the sky, a small smile forming on her face. "But it'd certainly be fun try."

The End 

**Author's Notes: **Well I know some of you wanted to know what was up with Vivian and Mimi with their appearance in the last chapter and now you know. And we all know what _that's_ half of!

OK, sorry I couldn't help that one. Anyway, as you can see they spent most of their day discussion the very essence of humanity while trying on clothes. You know, women stuff. Oh I'm gonna get letters on _that_ one I'm sure. Still I hope you guys enjoyed it and found it rather insightful. I had a fun writing it as evidenced by Mimi's various outfits she tried on. In fact all of them, save for the dress, are outfits worn by various anime characters. The common link is they're all outfits worn by characters voiced by the wonderful Wendee Lee who I have in mind as the voice of Mimi.

For a bit of fun you guys could try to figure out exactly whom the outfits belong to. I'll give you two hints, three of the four shows have been on Cartoon Network either in Toonami or Adult Swim and one of the characters Wendee actually took over from another voice actress. That's all you get for now so all you anime geeks out there, try and see if you can pick them all out. Have a grand ole time with it!

In the meantime I hope you leave some good reviews and I'll see you all next time.


	13. Kim

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

Chapter 13: Kim- Rude Awakening 

Kim's eyes snapped open and she let out a quiet shriek as she felt something cold press against the back of her leg. Normally such a sudden action would cause her to jump up, assume a fighting pose and get ready to fight off whoever attacked her. Unfortunately, _this_ type of attack she was all-too-familiar with. Of course it wasn't _really_ an attack, just that Shego had rolled over in her sleep and one of her feet was pressed against Kim's leg. The redhead never could understand how a woman who could generate plasma hot enough to melt steel with her hands could have such cold feet! It boggled the mind.

Not that Shego would ever actually admit to having cold feet. Somehow that was a flaw and she never liked to admit _any_ of her flaws. Even when Kim very gently suggested she wear socks at night, it somehow became a big deal. Kim tuned most of it out but the thing she remembered the most was that Shego said she couldn't wear sock to sleep because she couldn't get comfortable in them.

_Like _this_ is really comfortable,_ Kim thought irritably. _Seriously how could her feet be _this_ cold?! She has to have some kind of circulation problem. _

She tried to move her leg away from the other woman's but it seemed that Shego was determined to cause her some level of discomfort. No matter how far Kim moved her leg, the foot stayed perfectly glued to it. She finally let out an annoyed sigh and put her leg back in its original position and just tried to ignore the coldness.

_This isn't working,_ she thought after a few minutes. _Guess there's only one thing I _can_ do._

"Shego," she whispered.

There was no response.

"Shego!" she tried a little more loudly.

Again there was no response.

"Shego!" she nearly screamed.

This time she did get a reaction, but not the on she wanted. Shego moaned a bit groggily as her arms reached out and wrapped themselves around Kim's waist. She then pulled herself closer so she was right against the redhead's back with her head tucked between her shoulder and chin and of course _both_ her feet against Kim's legs. The now trapped woman grimaced as she clenched and unclenched her left hand.

_So…cold! _She thought desperately.

"Shego…please," she pleaded.

"Hmmm…Kimmie," Shego muttered sleepily.

_Yes that's my name, now for the love of God woman MOVE! _She cried out mentally.

She then took a few deep breaths to help calm herself so she could more clearly assess the sitch.

OK Kim, don't get too worked up here. You've been in worse sitchs than this. Besides eventually her feet will warm up or you'll be use to them so it's not all that bad. And it couldn't get any worse, right?

Her answer came in the form of a loud snore right in her ear. She shuddered a bit its volume and hoped it was just the one but that was quickly dashed when Shego began a steady rhythm of loud, obnoxious snoring.

"Of course," she sighed softly.

She laid still and stared into the darkness as the snoring continued and desperately hoped her hearing would survive the experience. When her eyes adjusted to dark room she saw the Kimmunicator on the night stand and look at it almost desperately.

_Come on Wade, call in with a mission! Like right now! _she demanded.

Much like Shego, the Kimmunicator apparently didn't want to listen to her.

_Right cause every other night when I actually _am _asleep _then_ everyone needs my help! _She sighed again. _Well I'm sure Shin will be crying here soon so that'll give me an excuse to move Shego. _

She held her breath a bit as she waited to hear the familiar cry of her daughter. Unfortunately all she could here was her lover's constant snoring.

And of course this is the one time where she actually sleeps through the whole night! Lucky.

Her frustration building, Kim decided to take more drastic measures. She gently started to elbow Shego in the arm, which slowly rocked the older woman back and fourth. The hope was that the motion would eventually awake her up.

"Come on, get up," she encouraged as she poked more forcefully.

Again Shego's reaction was not at all what she wanted. The pale green woman hooked one leg over the redhead's which brought her right foot on top of Kim's foot. A shiver raced up the younger woman's spine at the new sensation.

_Now it's cold in front _and_ back! _She screamed in her head. _How can she be this cold?! This is inhuman! And why me?! What did _I_ do to deserve this kind of torture?!_

Her patience worn completely thin, Kim decided she'd just deal with the consequences of waking Shego. She reached down and pulled the woman's leg off hers, unhooked her arms, and then turned herself a bit so she could give her lover a hard shove with both hands. The bed bounced slightly as Shego's sleeping form rolled back over to her side of the bed. Kim sat there for a second and waited for the inventible verbal onslaught she was about to endure. She was surprised, though, that no such attack came. She looked over and saw that Shego had repositioned herself so that she faced away from Kim and stopped snoring. While she was relieved, the teen hero still couldn't help but shake her head

_I swear that woman could sleep through a nuclear war,_ she thought with a bemused smirk.

Still with calmness finally returned to the bedroom, she laid down and couldn't wait to get back to dreamland. Unfortunately it seemed she missed her train. She tossed and turned and did everything she could to get back to sleep but nothing seemed to work. She growled and glanced over at the clock.

3:45 AM

_Two hours, _she lamented. _Guess it's official, I won't be getting back to sleep tonight._

Shego let out a light snort next to her.

"Oh shut up," she muttered.

The End 

**Author's Notes: **Alright so the back-story on this idea is that I've been a bit sick the last couple of days and as I was laying down in bed this idea popped into my head. Normally these ideas just kinda wander off but for whatever reason I really wanted to write this out. Might have been recovering from being sick or it might have been the fact that I haven't written an actual Kigo fic or scene in…a few months now. Wow.

Whatever it was I just wanted to get it out and post it up so I decided to make it a "Spotlight" chapter. It's a quick, fun, light fluff piece that I thought was funny and I hope you guys did as well. Now that that's out of the way I'll be getting back to "The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible" then come back with a few more "Spotlight" chapters before moving onto "Sidekick, No More".

Hope to see you guys there.


	14. Jade II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 14: Jade II-Opening Up**

Deep within the hidden compound of the Worldwide Evil Empire, their agents trained to keep not only their minds but also their bodies in top form. To help with this goal they were provided with a start-of-the-art work out center that contained weight lifting machines, rock climbing walls, treadmills, stationary bikes, mats for sparing matches and of course punching bags. One of the heavier ones was currently being used by one of their new, yet highly ranked, agents; Jade.

The Shego clone was dressed much more causally than usual. In place of her black body suit and green business half jacket, she was wearing a black tank top and green sweat pants as well as a pair of thick, red boxing gloves to protect her hands. Her eCapsule Micro was tucked inside her right pocket with the ear buds firmly planted in her ears, drowning out the sounds of clanking weights. Her only focus was the target in front of her. Not on the punching bag itself but rather the picture she had pinned to it. A picture of a pale green skinned woman with long black hair and a smirk of superiority that let everyone know she was in charge.

Those who didn't know any better would swear the picture was of Jade herself. But instead it was a picture of the woman she was cloned after: Shego. The woman she was designed to be like. The woman everyone expected her to be. The woman whose very existence seemed to irritate the hell out of her! They hadn't even met and already she hated her more than anyone else she knew. She knew that they'd meet eventually and then, _then_, she'd make her pay for...everything!

Jade was so caught up in her anger that she barely noticed a new song had started playing on her eCapsule even as she started to punch in rhythm to the music.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

With every note and punch her anger seethed more and more. It always did when she thought about Shego. It was like the rest of the world faded away and all she was left with was a burning anger that blocked everything else out. An anger that just left her feeling so...empty.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more awareI'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

She gritted her teeth together tightly as she forced the tears away from her eyes. She _hated_ this feeling! This feeling that she was never going to be anything more than a Shego clone. That no matter what she did in life she'd always been considered just a copy of someone else. It was especially hard since that's _exactly_ what everyone wanted her to be.

Gemini wanted her to be like Shego so she could be his second-in-command like Shego use to be for Drakken. Never mind the fact that she always made snarky remarks that usually put down Drakken's "brilliant plans". No really what Gemini wanted was someone who would be loyal to him for a decent paycheck. Much to her chagrin, that's pretty much what she wanted up doing anyway. So _that_ just brought on another round of self loathing.

What was really annoying though was Kim's reaction when they had first met. Her and her own clone "Anna". Both of them wanted to follow in Shego's footsteps as well and become some goodie two shoes, prissy hero. Just because she had Shego's memories of being in Team Go and her pregnancy didn't mean she had that change of heart as well. But they kept pressing that whole time they were suppose to be fighting. It didn't sway her and in fact all it did was remind her of how she'd always be in Shego's shadow.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Her right fist lashed out and struck the picture right in it's smirking mouth. Oooh how she _hated_ that smirk! It haunted her at night. Especially since she saw it nearly every time she looked in the mirror! She had worn that very smirk hundreds of times and when she thought about it nearly drove her insane! In fact the whole situation was enough to make a person crazy. Every decision she made, every thought she had, every move she made could be seen as Shego's instead of her own. In fact did she even _have_ any thoughts of her own?

The whole thing was overwhelming and gave her a migraine almost everyday. It was why she drank as much as she did, to help drown out all those thoughts. She would never admit that to anyone of course but it was the only way she could think to deal with it. To drink and drink until she couldn't think of anything at all and the pain was just numbed away.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

The times she wasn't trying to drink herself stupid, she was doing all she could to differentiate herself from Shego. It was task _much_ easier said than done. Mostly because she was aware that every instinct she had was more or less the same as Shego's so she had to go against them if she really wanted to make herself known. The problem was she actually _liked_ some of those instincts. She loved being the snarky bitch that put down people for being stupid. Yes, it was definitely a Shego thing but damn if it wasn't fun! There really was nothing that said she couldn't be a smart ass, she'd just have to be a different kind of one from Shego.

Course that pretty much summed up her whole existence. Trying to break out of Shego's shadow. She wasn't doing a very good job of it so far. But she'd find a way, _some_ way. Eventually. 

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

The ironic thing about the whole situation was that getting out of someone else's shadow was exactly what Shego did when she left her overbearing family. She'd probably react the same way they did, disappointed and disgusted. But that was just fine with Jade. Let Shego be pissed at her for staying evil and making all the "wrong decisions". It was just proved she was doing something right by not being like her. Besides, who the hell was _she_ to have a holier than thou attitude?! If it wasn't for her then Jade wouldn't have these feelings at all.

So yeah it all came down to being Shego's fault! _She_ was the one Jade was cloned after her. _She _was the one that decided to go goodie goodie just cause she had a kid. _She _was the one who would be more judgmental. It was _her_ memories that kept Jade up at night. It all went back to Shego! It was all just too damn much!

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_

Jade ground her teeth together as her punches became stronger and stronger, moving the heavy bag on it's chain and crumpling the picture taped onto it. She didn't care what she looked or sounded like at the moment. It felt good to let loose and get all this out. She continued to punch in time with the song, her fists feeling the impact even though the thick boxing gloves. She stopped punching just a bit to add a few kicks in every few seconds. With every punch and kick she delivered she could feel her anger getting hotter and hotter until it seemed to reach its boiling point.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

As the song wound itself down, Jade cocked her right arm back as far as she could to throw one last, devastating punch. The fist she threw forward seemed to carry with it all her anger and hatred towards Shego and her whole miserable existence. The anger she felt was so great that she inadvertently ignited her plasma powers. The boxing glove only lasted a few seconds before it was vaporized in a cloud of green fire. It evaporated just in time for her flared up fist to punch not only through the remnants of the picture but also the bag itself.

She stood still for a few seconds and breathed heavily as sweat poured down her face. When she regained her composure she pulled her fist out and watched for a second as sand started pulling out of the gapping hole she had left. She turned off her eCapsule and as she took out the ear buds she turned to notice that everyone in the immediate area was staring at her in shock.

"What?!" she snarled.

When no one said anything she merely let out an annoyed "hmpf" before she ripped off the remaining boxing glove as she walked towards the women's locker room. It seemed to be empty, which she was thankful for as she really didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment. She stopped in front of the locker she had claimed awhile ago and placed her left hand on combination lock. She paused when she brought her right hand up to inspect it. It tingled a bit but didn't seem to have any serious burns on it. Thankfully it seemed she was mostly immune to her own plasma and she did heal fast so it wouldn't be much of a problem.

She flexed her fingers a bit just to make sure and when she was satisfied it was fine she quickly dialed in the combination to open the lock. She wound the headphone wires around the eCapsule itself then carefully set it inside the locker before she quickly shed her clothes and placed them inside as well. She grabbed the towel off the hook then shut the door and made her way over to the large, multi headed shower stall. She left her towel on one of the hooks as she stepped inside the stall and went over to one of the heads in the corner. She turned on the shower and let out a slight shriek as the cold water hit her first but she quickly adjusted them to a more comfortable setting. She let out a content sigh and leaned her head against the wall as she let the mildly hot water wash over her body and sooth out all her knots. She ran a hand through her long, wet hair to get it out of her face and stared down at her feet.

Despite the rather therapeutic workout session she still wasn't really sure how to handle her conflicting emotions. Course it's not like she could really go talk to someone about it cause honestly who could even _begin_ to understand what she felt like? Only Anna and there was no _way_ she was talking to that stuck up bitch. So she was just gonna have to deal with it. Somehow.

Jade's head snapped up when she heard the loud squeak of shower nobs turning and looked over to see another women using the showerhead right beside her. Like most of WEE agents she was trim and had a nice athletic body topped with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. And, Jade noticed, as fairly nice set of medium sized breasts. She tried not to stare too long as she was still trying to keep her sexuality a secret among the organization. Not that she was ashamed of it she just didn't feel like dealing with most of the comments she'd probably get from everyone. It'd just be too much trouble to kick that much ass practically everyday.

She moved her eyes away from the woman's body just in time to inadvertently lock gazes with a pair of baby blue eyes. Jade blushed dark green for a second before she turned her head away in hopes of avoiding any uncomfortable questions.

"Did I interrupt something?" the woman asked in a teasing voice.

"Uh no I was just...uh..." Jade stammered.

"Right."

There was a long pause between the two before the blonde spoke up again.

"So...I _would_ ask you if you're really Jade but I already know that," she confused.

The pale green woman arched an eyebrow at that remark. "You do?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a...fan of yours."

"A fan? Isn't that a bit...unprofessional?"

"A bit, but a lot of the women here feel the same way."

"Really?" Jade asked, sounding honestly surprised.

"Yeah. Most of us respect that fact that a woman holds such a high position in WEE. Of course some are upset that you were just handed that job but everyone know exactly _why_ it was handed to you."

"Wow," Jade muttered. "That's kinda...flattering." She then coughed and straightened her stance a bit. "Course I can understand why everyone would look up to me. I am really kick ass after all."

"And so modest too," the other woman smirked.

"Yeah and _that's_ not a cliche at all."

"Alright you caught me, but you have to admit it worked."

"I don't have to admit anything," Jade smirked back. "So what's your name anyway?"

"Agent Theta Gamma Delta reporting," the blonde fired back with a sharp salute. "Which ironically was my sorority house."

"Huh, weird how that works out. So when you're not dressed in one of those ridiculous uniforms what do you call yourself?"

"Amy," she replied as she held out her hand.

"Of course you know who I am," Jade remarked as she shook the offered hand.

"Of course," Amy nodded.

The sounds of running water soon filled the stall was another bout of silence passed between them. Jade continued to brush her hair away from her face as Amy used a bar of soap to wash away the stink of sweat from her body. After a moment of the silence Jade looked over to the other woman again.

"So...when you said that a lot of the women here hold me in a high regard...what exactly did you mean by that?" she asked.

"Just what I said," Amy replied. "I mean it's not easy for a woman to advance in an organization like this so seeing one in one of the top spots is a bit of an inspiration. Plus, personally a lot of us are...well... I guess you could say we're fans of yours."

"Fans?"

"Yeah," the blonde confessed with a bit of a blush. "In fact some of use get together every so often for a poker game to talk about how things are going and your name comes up a lot."

"That's...a little creepy."

"I guess it is. Sorry I don't mean to come off as some kind of stalker or crazy fan girl or anything. Just saying a lot of us look up to you. In fact, I'm sure they'd enjoy it if you showed up at one of the games."

Jade was taken by surprise by the request and quickly turned her head back towards the wall.

"I...don't think so," she said.

"Okay I admit that asking you in the shower probably isn't the best way to go about it, but it's nothing like...that."

"Like what?"

"Well...you know..." Amy hesitated to just come out and say it.

"What?" Jade insisted.

"It's not like I'm asking you out or anything. I mean I like you but not in _that_ way."

"Good! Cause it's not like I'm like that either!"

"Not what I hear," Amy muttered.

"WHAT?!" the pale green woman snarled.

The blonde took a step back and held up her hands defensively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it there are just some...stories going around."

"What kind of stories?!"

"Some very...interesting ones from your trip to Komchoka," Amy revealed.

"Oh you are kidding me!" Jade screamed as she laid her head against the wall again. "And I thought I was so careful about that."

"So...it's true?"

"Yes it's true! I'm a lesbian! Got a problem with it?!"

"No of course not. There are plenty of rumors about some of the other women and even some of the guys. It's not a big deal."

Jade turned her head towards Amy while still keeping it press to the wall. "Really?"

"Yeah. So don't worry about it."

"That's helps a bit. But if Gemini finds out about it he probably won't be too happy."

"Oh don't worry about that. No one tells him anything, they're too afraid of falling through some hole in the floor if they do."

"Yeah I've always wondered about that. Mostly how he built all those damn things. Or where they go."

"I don't think I want to find out," Amy remarked.

"No kidding," Jade chuckled.

"Wait, was that a laugh?"

"Maybe."

"So you _can_ have a good time after all," the blonde teased with a smirk.

"Of course I can. It just takes the right environment."

"Like said a small room with cards, poker chips, light snacks and some alcohol?"

That last item really caught Jade's attention and her eyes sparkled a bit at the thought.

"Wait, you have booze there?"

"Most of the time, yeah."

"Hmmm..." the pale woman mused as she rubbed her chin in thought.

She then reached over to turn off the shower then started to walk out of the stall. Amy watched her as she went, afraid she might have said something wrong.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Jade stopped and looked over her shoulder at her. "To go study up on my poker skills. Figured I'd freshen up for the next session," she explained with a small smile.

She noticed that Amy smiled back and she gave the blonde a quick nod before she grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. She grabbed another one near by and used it to start drying her hair as she thought over what had just happened. She came into the gym to work out some of her frustrations and ended up being invited to a poker game with a bunch of women who apparently looked up to her.

_Funny how things work out,_ she thought with a slightly confused smirk.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **Alright there's another one down! Still took me a bit longer than I'd like but I'm starting to get my groove back. This is one of those fics I've had in my head for awhile cause...well honestly I just thought that song fit Jade very well and I loved the image of her burning away the boxing glove. Kinda wish I could see it animated. Oh well maybe someday.

Now as for this poker game and what's going on with her and Amy and this little group? Well that will come into play later. Yeah I know I'm a bit of tease not showing it now but I like ending it here. It's Jade opening up right away but it's a step in the right direction which is why she really needs. As you can probably tell by now she's got a lot of things to work though. A _lot_.

Perhaps someday she'll find someone that will truly get her to open up and love her and help her fill the void in her life. Actually I'd say that's quite likely. As for who and when...well...that might be awhile.

Hope you all enjoyed the story and I'll see ya next time!


	15. KimShego & RonBonnie

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 15: Kim/Shego & Ron/Bonnie-The Contest**

Kim scratched her head and let out a loud yawn as she groggily walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. Instinctually she stopped by Shin's room to check in on her infant daughter. Her bleary eyes blinked down and could just make out the form of the dual haired girl sleeping peacefully. Kim made a few positive grunting noises with a slight nod before she stumbled her way out of the room and back towards the bathroom. She needed to take care of a few...delicate needs and get a shower before she could officially start her day.

She reached for the doorknob but it turned on its own and the door flew open right as she was about to grab onto it. She blinked in confusion a few times but was quickly snapped awake when the door opened fully to reveal Ron standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist. They stared at each other in utter shock for a few seconds before Ron's befuddled stated caused his hand to loosen its grip on the towel which in turned caused it to fall to the floor. Kim's eyes widened as the sight and her quickly awaking brain could think of only one thing to do in this situation: she screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Ron screamed in return right before he slammed the door shut.

The two stood in an awkward silence even with the door between them. There were actually both grateful for it as they didn't think they could face each other at the moment. It took nearly a minute for Kim to finally find the ability to speak again.

"Ron...what are you...?" she asked, still not sure how to finish that sentence.

"I was taking a shower!" Ron explained quickly.

"Why?"

"Well...you see, me and Bonnie were..."

"Okay that's _more_ than I needed to know," Kim cut him off as she held up a hand. "I'm just gonna go use the bathroom downstairs."

"Appreciate it."

Kim shook her head as she walked off. She was _definitely_ awake now and was almost afraid to see what else the day would hold for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Kim took care of her morning ritual, she headed back upstairs and stumbled her way into the kitchen, a look of slight shock still on her face. As she lumbered over to the table she spotted Shego standing by the stove and cooking something in her green baby Tee and black sweat shorts. She pulled the chair out then sat down and rested her chin on her hands.

Shego arched an eyebrow at the odd behavior. Kim usually wasn't this out of it in the morning. Plus there was that little disturbance she heard a few minutes ago.

"What was all the screaming about?" she asked in calm voice without even looking up from the skillet.

"Ron's here," Kim simply stated.

Shego glanced over at the clock resting on the counter next to her.

"Kinda early even for _him_ isn't it?"

"I don't think he ever left."

Shego blinked at that. "Oh. Well...go Bonnie. I guess. Still I don't think that's something quite worth screaming that loud about."

"But I saw him. As he was getting out of the shower."

"Okay now that _is_ a good reason to scream."

"Shego!" Kim snapped, twisting the chair to face her lover.

"What? _I'm_ not the one who screamed at seeing my ex-boyfriend's wing wang."

"But that's just the thing we broke up _because_ of stuff like that! We couldn't get around the fact that we're doing...that stuff with our best friend. But now _there_ it was right in front of me!" Kim ranted, making a downward gesture with her hands.

"Speaking of which there _is_ one thing I've kinda been curious about."

"I'm suddenly very afraid."

"Well it's just that he's got those big ears and hands and...well you know what they say about guys like that."

Kim blushed a deep red and tucked her head against her chest.

"I...I don't know. I didn't really look at it that much to tell."

"Not _now_ but you guys switched bodies for awhile, right?"

"So what?"

"So..." Shego turned, placing one hand on her hip. "You're telling me you never took a peak."

The redhead blushed even deeper. "No!"

"Oh come on Kimmie...with _your_ curiosity?"

"No!" Kim insisted, snapping her head towards Shego.

"Fine, fine," the pale woman gave a dismissive wave. "Though now I'm wondering just how exactly you went to the bathroom in his body."

"I...just kinda...closed my eyes and hoped for the best."

"So like a guy then."

Kim snorted then laughed softly at the remarked, followed closely by Shego. When their laughter stopped the older woman looked pointedly back at the redhead.

"So seriously not even once? I mean...had to be some glimpse of it," she teased again. "Guys always talk about how those things have a mind of their own so didn't 'pop up' at one point? Not even in the morning? Just a little..." she ended the sentence by slowly unfurling her right index finger suggestively.

Kim's eyes widened a bit and the blush returned even darker than before. She glanced around the kitchen nervously to avoid Shego's piercing gaze but her actions gave her away more than her eyes. The dark haired woman smiled like a cat hunting it's prey.

"I knew it!" she cheered. "So come on Kimmie, spill, how big?"

"I didn't look it!" Kim insisted, then grimaced when she realized how loud the reply had come out. She kept her voice low as she continued. "I just rolled over and waited until it...went down."

Shego's expression fell. "You're no fun at all Princess."

"Why do you care so much about it?" the redhead asked suspiciously.

She shrugged. "Just curious I guess."

She then turned back to the skillet and scooped whatever she was cooking onto a nearby plate before she set it down in front of Kim. The younger woman looked at the yellow wrap in surprise.

"An omelet?" she asked, looking at up Shego.

"Yep. Three meat to be exact. Sausage, ham, and bacon with cheddar _and_ mozzarella. Pretty proud of myself actually."

"Not to sound rude or ungrateful but since when can you make omelets?"

Shego looked offended by the remark. "What I can't learn how to make omelets?"

Kim just stared pointedly at her until she finally gave in with a defeated sigh.

"Fine! Ron's been helping me improve my cooking skills," she admitted.

"Ha! Knew it," Kim smirked then a confused and slightly concern look crossed her face. "Wait is this why you wanted to know about Ron's..." she rolled her hands, "so much?"

A disgusted look crossed Shego's face and she shuddered a bit.

"No!" she wailed. "Trust me, I'll never be _that_ desperate!"

"Then why?"

"Just curious," she shrugged then her mouth crooked up into a devious smile. "Plus making you squirm is _never_ gonna get old."

Kim turned her head away to hopefully hide the new blush in her cheeks from Shego. Unfortunately, the act itself told the older woman all she needed to know.

"There is it," she smirked before she cracked open two more eggs to make an omelet for herself.

Kim shook her head to get her emotions back under control then picked up the knife and fork next to her plate to begin cutting into her omelet. She took a cautious first bite and to her great surprise, and enjoyment, she found it to be quite good. She let out a slight "Mmmm" sound which let Shego know she had done her job well. It was a small gesture of appreciation but one the still learning cook took to heart.

"What's with all the screaming?" a new voice repeated Shego's earlier question.

The two women turned their heads to find Bonnie trudging her way into the kitchen. She was still wearing the long, white T-shirt she usually wear to bed and looked at them both through one barely opened eyed. The other was closed as she tried to rub the sleep away from it. She stopped after a few seconds then blinked and stared at the other too as she ran a hand through her still mussy hair.

"Kimmie there got a peak at what you're boyfriend's packing," Shego remarked in answer to Bonnie's question.

"What?!" the brunette shrieked.

"Bonnie it was an accident I swear!" Kim said hastily, throwing her hands up in her own defensive.

Bonnie placed her hands on her hips as her face scrunched up in anger. It was pose Kim had seen many times before in the past and knew exactly what it meant. She squinted her own eyes as she braced herself for a barrage of Bonnie insults. Shego tensed up as well, ready incase she had to come to her lover's defense as well as apologize for starting the whole thing up to begin with. They both waited anxiously as Bonnie drew in a deep breath...

Only to release it in a sigh as she slouched her shoulders forward.

"Fine, I believe you," she muttered.

"You do?!" both Kim and Shego exclaimed in disbelief.

"Look it's just too early to start this," Bonnie remarked as she made her way over to the coffee maker. "Stupid Smarty-Mart, keeping me up late. Thank God I have today off."

She took a mug from one of the overhead cabinets then quickly filled it up with the hot, black liquid. She took a long whiff of the strong brew before she had a cautious sip.

"Mmmm...good," she sighed, feeling a little more awake now.

She then went to sit down on the other side of the kitchen table and finally seemed to notice that Shego was cooking.

"So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Whatever you can get your spaz boyfriend to make for you," Shego replied in her usual snarky tone.

"But he might take while to get ready."

"So?"

"So, I pay rent here, you know? I have rights!"

"I don't recall being your personal chef as part of the agreement."

"You made breakfast for her," Bonnie remarked, pointing to Kim.

Shego smirked knowingly. "Well when you start doing for me what _she_ does, then we'll talk about breakfast."

Kim nearly choked on the bit of omelet she was eating while Bonnie merely made a shocked and disgusted face. The dark haired woman chuckled at the event.

"Ha! Two for one!" she cheered herself as she slid her omelet onto a plate. "God I'm good. Which as I recall is what Kimmie said last night."

"Shego!" Kim screamed, her face reddening again.

"Too much info!" Bonnie added.

"You girls are so easy," Shego joked as she sat down next to Bonnie and on the opposite side of Kim.

"Isn't that _also_ what Kim said about you?" the brunette to her right sneered.

Shego gave her a sideways glance. "Oooh so you want to get into _that_, do ya? Well if I recall-"

"Can we _please _not do this during breakfast?" Kim asked.

"Fine," they both answered.

An uncomfortable feeling filled the air as the other two women ate in front of the brunette. The only things keeping it from being an awkward silence were the clinking sounds of silverware scrapping against porcelain as well as the rather audible rumble of Bonnie's stomach. Finally when it got to be too much for her, she stood up to at least get some cereal. Before she could even take a step towards the cabinets, though, Ron stepped into the room.

"Good morning lovely ladies," he said cheerfully then caught a glance of Kim. "Aah! Kim! Uh...how, um, nice to see you for the first time today and in full clothes."

"They know Ron," Kim stately flatly.

Ron's eyes widened in horror as his eyes focused first on Shego's rather devious expression which freaked him out even more than her angry face. Of course he wasn't _completely _deprived of an angry glare as Bonnie stood there with her hands on her hips and aqua green eyes fixated perfectly on him. He let out a few nervous gasps as he pulled on the collar to this shirt which suddenly seemed very tight. His eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at his upset girlfriend.

"B-Bonnie! Look I...she...we...she...she...she walked in on me!" he cried out in desperation.

"Hey!" Kim protested.

"It's true!"

"Ron it was just an accident!"

"Yeah! That's it! Accident! Please forgive me?" Ron asked, holding his hands together in front of him and giving Bonnie his best pleading look.

Bonnie tapped a finger on her chin in an overly dramatic thinking pose. She "hmmmed" and "haaaahed" for a few seconds to prolong Ron's agony. Of course she wasn't really mad at him, but he was just so cute when he was nervous! Finally, when it looked like he was about to have a complete anxiety attack, she lowered her finger and smiled warmly at him.

"Well I suppose I can..." she mused, stringing him on just a bit more. "But you know what would really help me? One of those famous Stoppable breakfasts for yours."

"Breakfast? That's it?" Ron asked, genuinely surprised.

"If you want me to ask for more..."

"No! No breakfast is fine! Starting breakfast now!"

He then went to move over to the counter where the ingredients for the omelets were still sitting out. He tripped over his own feet a bit in his hast, but quickly caught himself and stumbled over to the stove. Bonnie smiled then sat back down, happily thinking of the delicious meal she'd be enjoying a few minutes. In celebration of her small victory she held out her left hand to Shego just below the table's surface. Shego spotted the discrete gesture and light smacked the hand with her own in a quiet low five. It went unnoticed by Ron who was still frantically making an omelet but not by Kim who sighed and shook her head.

"You two are horrible," she muttered.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Shego retorted.

"Speaking of babies, shouldn't we wake up Shin soon for her breakfast?"

"Actually Kimmie, she's _already_ had her breakfast."

Kim looked in surprise. "Really? When?"

"About five this morning when she woke up crying."

"She did?"

Shego looked exasperated and shook her head. "Oh yeah."

"Well why didn't you wake me? It's my turn to feed her after all."

"Oh I tried!" the pale green woman announced a bit irritably. "But little Miss Sleep Through Anything wouldn't wake up."

"First of all, _you're_ not really one to talk about being a heavy sleeper," Kim insisted. "Secondly, we agreed to take turns no matter what. So next time just do whatever you have to to wake me up."

"You two!" Shego said, pointing to Bonnie and Ron. "You're my witnesses! She said it! So when you find yourself kicked out of the bed in the middle of the night don't even try to weasel your way out of it."

"I would not do that!"

"Ha!" Bonnie scoffed.

Kim fixed her gaze on the brunette. "And what's _that_ suppose to mean?!"

"Just that I remember _plenty_ of times when you're acting weasely. Like sneaking your way to being head cheerleader."

The redhead groaned and would have laid her head on the table in exhaustion if her half eaten omelet wasn't directly beneath her. Instead she settled for running her hand down her face.

"Bonnie I _thought_ we're over this! That was back in high school! Ancient history!" she rebutted.

"So that doesn't mean I still can't be a bit bitter about it?"

"Yes! Besides, who was it that took you in and let you live here?"

"You're making me pay rent!"

"That was _her_ idea," Kim pointed to Shego with her fork.

"Hey don't blame this one me Kimmie!" the pale woman shot back.

"Well it _was_!"

"This isn't about Shego, this is about you and me," Bonnie insisted.

"Would you just-"

"Ladies, ladies," Ron finally spoke up, interrupting Kim's sentence. "There's no need to fight. We're all friends now, right? Who cares what happened in the past?"

The girls all looked around at each other as they took in Ron's words. True to his style they were fairly simplistic yet somehow right on the money. None of them would admit it of course but it actually made them all a little ashamed of their squabble.

"Ron's right," Kim spoked up after a moment. "We should leave the past behind us. I mean I don't think it's gonna do any of us any good to think about the relationships we use to have to each other."

"You are _so_ cheesy," Shego sighed. "But unfortunately you're right."

"Yeah I guess so," Bonnie added a bit dejectedly.

"So...friends?" Kim venture.

"Yeah..."

"And of course we're a little _more_ than friends," Shego teased.

"Of course," the redhead returned with a sly smile.

The two lovers shared a knowing look that made the other two in the kitchen a little uncomfortable. Thankfully it was short lived when Ron laid an omelette filled plate in front of Bonnie. The brunette smiled and was about to dig in when she realized she didn't have any silverware. With an annoyed growl she walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a knife and fork. All set now, she skipped back over to the table to _finally_ enjoy breakfast. Ron joined the three women once he finished his own omelette.

Once again the kitchen fell into relative silence as the two couples sat and eat their breakfasts. Of course Kim and Shego finished theirs first but out of respect for their guests they stayed and made small talk. During the course of the conversation a curious look crossed Ron's face.

"You know I just realized something," he spoke up.

"That you're Jewish and really shouldn't be eating bacon?" Shego offered sarcastically.

"No I made my peace with that a long time ago. What I meant was, I think this is the first time we've all actually sat down like this."

"Really?" Kim asked, sounding surprised. "Are you sure you're not forgetting something?"

"Well can you remember any time recently the four of us got together like this?"

Kim scrunched her face up in concentration as she thought back over the past few months.

"Well there was...no...how about...no that was just me, Shego and Bonnie. Well I know we watched...no Bonnie had to work that night," she muttered, annoyed that she couldn't give a straight answer.

"See? Told ya," Ron smirked.

She glared at him for a moment. "So what brought this up anyway?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Just a random thought."

"Like you have any other kind?" Shego remarked.

"Hey! No one insults my boyfriend!" Bonnie protested.

"Thank you Bon Bon," Ron smiled.

"Except me," she finished.

"Awww..."

"But when I do it it's just in fun."

"I'm having fun," Shego spoke up.

"Shego..." Kim stressed.

"Fine, fine, I'll stop. For now."

"You know Ron did actually have a point," Bonnie said, steering the conversation back on topic.

"He does?" Kim asked with an arched brow.

"Well yeah. Between my job and your guys' missions, Ronnie and I hardly get to spend anytime together, let alone go out on a date."

"Well you seem to find plenty of time to... 'stay in'," Shego said suggestively.

A knowing smirk crossed the brunette's face. "That's true." She then looked over and noticed Kim and Ron's bright red faces. "Oh would you two stop being such prudes."

"Yeah Kimmie, doesn't really fit you anymore," Shego teased, causing Kim to turn even redder.

"Oh?" Bonnie asked, turning her full attention to the pale green woman.

"Oh yeah. You should hear some of the things you says when we're alone..."

"Shego!" Kim screeched in horror.

Shego laughed. "Oh lighten up Princess we're just having fun."

"Yeah. Besides, you should her some of the things Ronnie wants to do when _we're_ alone..."

"Personal info! Personal info!" Ron shouted, covering his ears.

The two dark haired ladies chuckled at their significant others' reactions. As she her laughter stopped, a rather interesting idea crossed Bonnie's mind.

"Hey, why don't we all go out on a double date?" she purposed.

An even more horrified look than before crossed Kim's face.

"You mean...the four of us?" she asked, circling her finger around the table. "On a date. Together?"

"That's generally what a double date is."

"I know what a double date is! I just want to know what it's the four of us together?"

"Because we're all friends now."

Kim looked at her suspiciously. "You just want to try to show me up, don't you?"

"Oh Kim now you're just being paranoid."

"Riiiight..."

"Does sound a little paranoid Kimmie," Shego spoke up.

The redhead glared at her. "Who's side are you on?"

"Look, you know I love you and I love Shin but I've been stuck in this house for months and if I don't get out to do something besides go to the store soon, I'm gonna snap. So I'm all for the idea."

"You are?"

"Yeah! It should be fun to see how these two interact on a date," the pale green woman remarked, gesturing her thumb between Ron and Bonnie.

"Well I already know half that equation," Kim muttered.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ron remarked.

"The coupon book. That's all I'm saying."

"Oh come on! Shego burned that months ago! Are you just never gonna let me live that down?!"

"NO!" Kim, Shego, and Bonnie screamed.

"Man I can never win," the blond grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down in the seat a bit.

"I don't know, I think you won pretty big last night," Bonnie said in a husky voice.

"Oooh yeah," Ron mused with a goofy grin.

"TMI!" Kim screeched.

"Yeah I may be willing to go out on a double date with you to but I _don't_ need to hear about your sex life," Shego agreed.

"So you're still up for that idea?" Kim asked her girlfriend.

"I told you I need to get out of the house. Come on, what could go wrong?"

"You want a list?"

"Come on Kimmie. Pleeeeaaaasse?"

The only thing stranger than the high pitched, cutise voice Shego had used to make the plea was what she did next. She laced her fingers together then dipped her head down so that the tip of her chin rested on them. Her lower lip then jutted out just slightly as her eyes seemed to become round and nearly twice as large. It wasn't quite the Puppy Dog Pout but it seemed to have the same effect. As Kim stared into the big, pleading eyes she couldn't help but fall under their spell. She tried to fight against it but her will just wasn't strong enough. Eventually she gave in with a heavy sigh.

"Fine!" she exhaled.

"Ha! Knew that would work!" Shego cheered triumphantly.

"Wow look at Shego rockin' her own version of the Puppy Dog Pout," Ron cheered on.

"Yeah I'm not calling it that."

"Then what?"

"Dunno yet. But it obviously works."

"Yeah no kidding," the blond remarked before a intrigued look crossed his face. "You know if you guys combined the PDP with Shego's new look you could probably get anyone to do whatever you want. Heck you could probably take over the world."

"Ron we're not gonna..." Kim started to protest but then stopped for a second. "No, we're not doing that."

"What was that?" Shego asked with a mixture of surprise and deviousness.

"What was what?"

"You paused."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah you did," Bonnie spoke up.

"It's true KP, you did," Ron reenforced.

Shego smirked and chuckled a bit. "Well, well. Looks like ole straight arrow Kim Possible isn't as nice as she wants everyone to believe. Some repressed thoughts of taking over the world there Pumpkin?"

"No!" Kim protested. "I was just...trying to think of something to say!"

"Sure you were. Or maybe you're think of ways to suppress the general public using our respective 'do what I say' looks."

The redhead sighed and propped her head up as she rubbed her temples. If Shego was already this wound up she was beginning to have serious second thoughts about this double date with Ron and Bonnie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After convincing Kim _again_ that the double date would be a good idea, the quartet spent the rest of the day putting the plan into motion. That meant making restaurant reservations, getting hair and make up done, picking up new outfits and most importantly for Kim, finding a proper sitter for Shin. She was still a little leery of leaving her with someone other than immediate family. She knew she'd had to so eventually but she just wasn't read to hand off her little bundle of joy to some stranger yet. Still she had to work something out so she settled on her parents. Thankfully her mother seemed more than happy to spend some quality time with her granddaughter. And despite her reservations, Kim trusted her mother. It was her brothers she wasn't so sure about.

"Just one more thing," she pleaded in her phone conversation with her mother. Make sure you keep her away from the Tweebs."

"Kim she _is_ their niece. You'll have to let them spend time with her eventually," Ann's voice insisted from the other side.

"I...guess. Maybe when they're over that whole 'blow up everything in sight' phase."

"They know not to blow up people," Ann stressed, though she didn't sound very convincing.

"They tried to shoot Rufus to the moon in a home made rocket!" she screamed, throwing her free arm into the air even if mother couldn't see it.

"Rufus isn't a person."

"Tell that to Ron," her muttered, her eyes glancing to the blond boy in the other room for a second.

"Regardless I think they're going to be alright," Ann remarked with a bit of an exasperated sigh.

"Still..."

"I'll make sure not to leave them alone with her."

"Thank you Mom."

"Come on KP I think they're about ready!" Ron's voice called out from the other room.

Kim turned her head towards the living room for a second at the voice of his voice before she turned her attention back to the phone.

"Well looks like I gotta get going," she said hurriedly.

"Alright. Have fun on your double date with Ron and Bonnie. And tell them and Shego I said 'hi',"requested. Ann

"I will. Bye mom, love you."

"Love you too sweetie," she replied right before there was an audible 'click'.

Kim let out a small sighed as she hung up her own phone. She then readjusted the halter style top to her dress. It was a little strange for her to watch a strapless dress, but considering they had all decided to go out to such an upscale place like Chez Conteaux it felt right to dress nice. Not to mention it actually felt good to dress up everyone once and awhile. It certainly didn't hurt that she was particularly fond of the dress she had picked out. It was a nice sky blue number that showed off just a bit of her back as it curved up to cover most of her breasts. It then flowed down her body before it came to a stop just above her ankles where it showed off the pair of matching pumps. Granted it took her a bit to get use to walking in those, but she got the hang of it pretty quickly. The outfit was accentuated with a pair of baby blue bracelets and a matching faux pearl necklace. She had even styled her hair differently so that a majority of it was tied up into a bun resting on the back of her head while the rest came down to the tops of her shoulders while on long, thick bang hung down the left side of her face. Overall it was a far different look than people where use to seen on Kim Possible, but she pulled it off well. At least she thought so and she sincerely hoped Shego thought so as well.

Once she was certain everything was straightened out, she picked up her small black purse on the counter and slung it over her shoulder before she walked into the living room. There was she was greeted by Ron, who was also dressed in a rather uncharacteristic manner. Instead of his usual football jersey and baggy pants he was currently wearing a well fitting black suit. It was complimented with the classic white, button up dress shirt as well as a crimson tie that he was fidgeting with at the moment. She couldn't help but giggle a bit at the sight.

"So where'd you get the suit?" she asked as she stopped in front of him.

"Would you believe my dad actually got it for me?" he responded, still playing with the tie.

"_Your_ dad? Who didn't spring for cable until about to years ago? No I wouldn't believe it."

"Well he did. Seems like both him and my mom are both _very_ excited about me finding a new girlfriend and are helping me do all I can to keep her. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"I would take it as compliment and stop worrying about it," Kim suggested as she reached out and straightened the tie up for him. "There. You look perfect."

"So do you," he returned the compliment."

"Thank you," she nodded. "Any idea on what our dates are wearing?"

"Nope. They said they wanted it to be a surprise but we should be standing here waiting so they can make their 'grand entrance'.

"Oh this should be good."

No sooner had the words left Kim's mouth than the pair heard two doors creak open and the soft, thudding clicks of high heels hitting the carpet. They watch in anticipation as their dates walked through the archway leading into the living room. As usual Ron had the more dramatic response as his jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw Bonnie's outfit. Which, if Kim remembered correctly, was the exact same reaction he had when he and Bonnie went out for their _first_ date.

_Not that I really blame him,_ she thought as she looked over the brunette as well.

In true Bonnie style, she had gone all out with her look for the night. Her dressed was a dark crimson color which actually matched Ron's tie. Like Kim's dress it was strapless but much more form fitting. It had a bustier style top which seem practically molded around each one of their ample breasts. It then slanted downward to no doubt show off a good portion of her back before it slunk its way down her body to stop at about mid thigh. There was a small slit cut in the left side to allow her some freedom to move as well as show off more of shapely, bronze leg. A pair of matching, shin high leather boots kept her feet covered while silk elbow length gloves accented her arms. Her hair was tied back into a pony tail so she could show off the small diamond earrings embedded in her lobes as well as draw attention to the ruby red lipstick she was wearing. Her left hand held onto the strap of her small, red purse while her right hand rested on her cocked hip.

"So what do you think Ronnie?" she asked in a husky voice.

"I...um...uh...I...eh...aaah..." Ron stammered.

"Is anyone else getting the feeling of deja vu?" Shego snarked.

"No..." Kim sighed.

"I like it," Ron finally got out. "I really, really, _really_ like it."

"Why thank you Ronnie," Bonnie cooed.

"Yeah you like it any more there 'Ronnie' you're probably gonna pop the button on those pants," Shego remarked with a smirk.

Kim turned her glance towards her lover and was slightly disappointed in what she wore. Not that it didn't look good or fit her very well but she had seen the outfit before. It was the same outfit she had worn back when the two of them fought in the Bermuda Triangle nightclub during the whole "Lil Diablos" fiasco. Still the two piece number did a very good job of accenting Shego's once again trim form. Of course there _was_ one new piece added to the outfit and that was the green and black swirled rock hanging just above her breasts and slung around her neck by a gold chain.

"Is that...?" Kim started to ask.

"The necklace you gave me the night we admitted out feelings for each other," Shego said with just a bit of sentimentality in her voice. "Like I said it was the first gift anyone ever really gave me."

"What about your parents?"

"The first gift anyone ever gave me out of actual, genuine love," she corrected a bit annoyed.

"Well I'm glad you like it so much," the redhead smiled widely. "Though...you couldn't have worn it with something...new?"

"Hey I like this outfit, thank you very much! Besides I spent a lot of time getting this stomach back to normal so I'm gonna show it off as much as possible," she said, gently patting her exposed mid drift.

"Does that mean you'll be wearing one of my mission outfits when you finally get back into the field?"

"Yeah I'm not _that_ desperate."

Kim chuckled then walked forward and looped her arm around Shego's.

"So? Shall we?" she asked, batting her eyes a bit the taller woman.

"Yes. Let's," Shego retorted, pulling the redhead a bit closer to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a brief, and very pleasant, car ride the two couples found themselves in the parking lot of Chez Conteaux. Their reservations helped them avoid the rather long line flowing out the door and crowding the waiting area. They turned a few heads as they walked through the dining room, partly due to the girls' lovely dresses but mostly because everyone was surprised to see the world famous Kim Possible at the upscale restaurant. To help them avoid all the gossip and inevitable annoying questions, the hostess sat them near one of the far windows. She smiled politely at them before she left to attend to the other patrons.

Their waiter came over to their table surprisingly fast to take their orders and reappeared several minutes later with their food. They chatted casually between bites, catching up on the recent events of their lives, from missions to work to some of the humorous things Shin does during the day. They talked about good times, bad times, mostly good times. At some point the conversation turned to all their previous interactions with each other and that's where it got a little murky. Though they pretty much all knew about how they acted either each other before, it still felt a slightly odd to be reliving those memories. Especially considering how far they had all come.

Of course the thing Kim really feared from the conversation taking that turn was how similar Shego and Bonnie would realize they were when they use to be against her. Naturally that's _exactly_ what happened and they started to have a few good laughs at her expense. One story in particular that Shego seemed to get a good laugh out of was the time Kim and Bonnie were stuck together by Dementor's Bondo Ball. It a memory she wasn't quite as happy to relive. As Shego laughed uproariously at the image of the two girls literally joined at the hip, Kim turned her head towards the window to high the furious blush that crossed her cheeks. She let her mind drift away from the conversation as she gazed up at the night sky through the large picture glass window they were sitting next to. It was such a beautiful night out that she was thinking of asking the other three to go out for a walk after the finished eating.

She was just to do so when something outside caught her attention. Across the street she saw a thin man in a brown suit with gelled hair running either from something or towards something, a long brown coat flowing behind him. He suddenly stopped and snapped his head behind him as if he was responding to someone's call. It was then that she saw another figure run into her view, this time a woman with long red hair wearing a light blue sweat and jeans. She stopped next to him and hunched over to catch her before and when she was recovered she quickly stood up and smacked the man's shoulder. Rather hard from what Kim could tell. They argued for a bit before the man pointed to his right and a bright smile crossed the woman's face before they were off again. Kim craned her next to watch them go as far as she could before she turned back to the others in the group.

"Did you guys see...?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the strange duo.

Unfortunately, it seemed the other three were thoroughly wrapped up in their conversation.

"Of course not," the redhead muttered.

"You say something Kimmie?" Shego asked, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

"No, nothing," she remarked, slightly annoyed. "So what were we talking about?"

"Well _we_," Shego started, wagging her finger back between herself and Bonnie who was sitting across from her, "were talking about the time Drakken sprayed you with that power that made you disappear when you got embarrassed and how you pretty much feel right on your butt in front of...uh..."

"Josh Mankey," Bonnie supplied.

"Yeah, him. Now that was the blond boy you're with later that night, wasn't it?" the pale green women beamed, looking like a cat stalking it's prey.

"I knew it!" Kim shouted, unwittingly drawing some attention to herself. She smiled nervously then spoke more quietly. "I _knew_ you two just wanted to do this so you could make fun of me!"

"Oh lighten up Kim," Bonnie advised with a small wave of her hand. "It's just harmless teasing." She then took a sip of her drink. "Plus it _was_ really funny seeing you fall like that."

"I hate both of you," the redhead muttered as she jabbed her food particularly hard with her fork. "And for your information, it was _not_ funny and it was a _horrible_ night!"

"Yeah I gotta agree with KP on this one," Ron spoke up. "Especially since I had to go sloshing through the creepiest, nastiest jungle I've ever been to to get the stupid flower to save her!"

"Thank you Ron," Kim nodded before she took in what he said. "I think."

"Hey _you're_ not the ones that had to put up with Drakken and the 'Embarrassment Ninjas'," Shego countered.

"I beg to differ!" the red head shot back.

"Ladies, ladies, let's just say it was a bad night for all of us and move on?" Ron suggested.

"Actually I had a good time that night," Bonnie retorted.

Ron glared at her a bit. "Not helping."

The brunette just shrugged before she went back to eating her meal. The others followed suit and there was a lull in the conversation as they enjoyed the delicious, if rather costly, food. It was the most normal diner either couple had had in quite awhile. A nice, peaceful moment that lately had been hard for them to capture. Unfortunately, it was brought to an abrupt end when Kim stood up, the sliding of the chair on the thin carpet grabbing the others' attentions.

"And where do you think you're doing?" Shego asked teasingly.

"To the little girl's room," Kim explained quietly.

"Actually, I kinda gotta go to," Ron remarked as he stood up as well.

"Hmmm..and here I thought only us girls went to the bathroom in pairs," the pale green woman smirked .

A blush came to the blond's face. "No! That's not...I mean...I can't help it if Kim and I are on the same pee schedule."

"'Pee schedule'?" Kim asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well...yeah."

"No Ron just...no."

With that, the two of them stepped away from the table. Shego turned her head to watch as Kim walked off towards the restrooms. A smirk crossed her black lips as the gentle sway in the redhead's dress that came with each move of her perfectly toned hips. It was giving her all sorts of naughty ideas of what she could do to those hips once they got home.

Bonnie also got to watch her lover walk off towards the restrooms. Of course being that her lover was Ron Stoppable, she got to watch as he got about half way there before he tripped over chair that someone had left pulled out. He let out a high pitched wail as he flailed his arms about, trying to keep himself from falling flat on his face. He succeeded only in taking down one of the waiters near him. He apologized profusely as he picked himself and the waiter up, dusting him off slightly before he gave a goofy grin and disappeared around the corner.

Shego shook her head in annoyance then turned around to see Bonnie with her chin resting in her hand and still staring at the spot Ron had just practically demolished with a far off look in her eye.

"And _that's_ your boyfriend," Shego quipped, pointing to where the blond boy just was.

"What can I say?" Bonnie mused dreamily. "I love the retard."

"Yeah but why?"

"Well..." the brunette started, her index finger shooting up to cover her lips as she thought. "He's funny, caring, endearingly goofy and...well...you know..."

"I do?" the raven haired woman asked.

"You know what they say about guys with big ears and hands right?"

Shego's hand slapped the table. "Hah! I _knew_ it!" she said triumphantly. " Kimmie was too much of a prude to talk about it or even admit she looked down there when they swapped bodies." She continued to smirk as she took a sip from her glass. "Well good for him. And good for you I guess too."

"Ooh it's _very_ good for me," Bonnie chuckled with a lustful gleam in her eyes.

"So does that mean he actually knows how to use it?"

"Well...it was a little awkward at first, but I finally got him trained good on how to use it well. And those big hands of his. Tongue..." she listed off, tracing a circle around the edge of her glass.

"Ooookay now it's getting a little uncomfortable. Don't make me have to throw my this cup of ice water on you," Shego warned, her hand inching towards the unused glass just in case.

Bonnie blinked then started to fan herself with her hand.

"Did it get warmer in here all of a sudden?"

"No that was just you."

"Sorry I...um...was just..."

"Oh I know what you're 'just'," Shego smirked.

"Oh like _you're_ much better!" the brunette shot back.

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!"

"Like you weren't just eye Kim as she walked away."

Shego seemed honestly surprised by very observant statement.

"You actually noticed that?" she asked.

"Yep. You'd be surprised by the stuff I notice," Bonnie said with a knowing smirk.

The raven haired woman nodded. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," the darker skinned girl said with a tip of her glass.

"Speaking of noticing things, you gonna tell me that that's not you screaming like a porn star at night?" Shego asked rather bluntly.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she nearly choked on her drink. She pulled the glass away and put her napkin up to her mouth as she fell into coughing fit. When it finally passed a few seconds later she glared at the older woman.

"What?!" she cried out, still in a bit of shock.

"Oh come, don't be modest. Trust me, I've heard you two more than once. Mostly you though," Shego continued to tease with a predatory grin.

"Yeah like _you're_ one to talk!"

Her expression fell. "Okay now what do _you_ mean?"

Now it was Bonnie's turn to grin triumphantly.

"I'm just saying I've heard a few...interesting sounds coming out of your room at night."

"See that's mostly Kimmie doing that."

"So that would be her calling her own name then?" the brunette's smirk widened.

"Fine I admit it, she gets my motor really going sometimes," Shego confessed with a bit of a far off look. "I mean there's this one move she does that just makes my toes curl."

She held up her hand. "TMI."

"Oh don't tell me you're as prudish as those two."

"Far from it, I just don't need to hear about your guys' sex life."

"Just hear the sounds from it, huh?" the pale green woman joked.

"That I can't help. Well unless I'm making my _own_ sounds with Ronnie."

They both rested their chins on their palms and let out simultaneous "Mmmms" as they thought over their nocturnal activities with their significant others. After a few more seconds of musing, the corners of Shego's mouth began to curl back in her most devious smile of the evening.

"I've got a nutty idea..." she drawled.

Bonnie was brought out of her revere by a sudden sense of dread. It only intensified when her eyes focused on the mischievous look on Shego's face.

"Umm...what is it?" she asked unsurely.

"Well...since we're talking about some of the 'sounds' we make during our private times with Kim and Ron, what do you say we make it more...interesting?"

The brunette cocked an eyebrow. "How much more interesting can it get?"

"As interesting as screaming out the weirdest thing you can during sex," Shego laid out.

Bonnie's eyes widened a bit, but she was surprisingly intrigued by the idea.

"Like what?" she asked.

Shego shrugged then took a sip of her drink. "Whatever you can think of. The stranger the better."

"And what does the winner get?"

"One favor from the loser, no matter what it is."

Bonnie stroked her chin as she thought the idea over. It was definitely a weird contest but she was never one to turn down a challenge. Besides if she won, and she was sure she would, it'd be fun to think of all the things she could ask Shego for. So many humiliating things she could come up with. Plus it would be a chance to show up Kim one more time and she was _always_ up for that, their new friendship not withstanding. She smiled as she reached her hand out towards the other woman.

"Deal," she said.

"Deal," Shego repeated as she shook Bonnie's hand.

They broke off the handshake right as both Kim and Ron returned to the table. The two dark haired women would barely hold in their excitement as their minds raced with all the fun, twisted things they could do to their partners later that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they were finished with dinner, the quartet headed back to Kim and Shego's house, despite Kim's suggestion of taking a walk. As soon as they got inside, Ron headed straight for the refrigerator to store the extras he got for Rufus. When he returned to the living room he found the three girls talking amongst themselves. The conversation was broken up when Bonnie spotted him and slowly made her way over to the blond, swaying her hips just a bit. She wrapped her arms around his neck then leaned in so she could whisper into his ear. A large, suggestive grin spread over his face as he snaked an arm around her waist.

"Kim, I think Ronnie here is going to stay the night, if that's okay with you," Bonnie cooed, more to let the redhead know rather than ask permission.

"Umm...okay just...keep it down?" Kim asked, a small blush coming to her cheeks.

"No promises," the brunette replied as she led Ron towards her room.

Kim and Shego stood still for a moment until they heard the soft "click" of the door closing shut. The corner of Shego's mouth curled up a bit as she placed her hands on her hips.

_And the game begins,_ she thought before she took a step forward and took one of Kim's arms into her's. "What do you say we disappear into our room?"

"Well I don't know," Kim said a little uncertainly. "I really should call my mom to see how Shin's doing."

"Kimmie, I'm sure your mom's taking good care of her. Now let me go take good care of you."

"Wha-AAAAHH!"

The surprised shriek came as a side effect of Shego suddenly sweeping Kim up into her arms. It took the redhead a moment to readjust and when she did, she laid her hand on the older woman's shoulders and tucked her head against her chest as she was carried into their room. Once they were inside and the door was closed, Shego gently put Kim back down, but kept her arms around her waist so she could pull her into a heated kiss. Kim's hands slid around to Shego's back as she returned the kiss, a low moan rumbling in her throat. Unfortunately, she broke off the kiss when she felt the taller woman's hands start to slide past her hips.

"What?! What?!" Shego demanded in a half disappointed, half irritated tone.

"I...I don't think we should," Kim whispered a bit breathlessly.

"Why not?"

"Cause...we..." she nodded her head towards the door.

Shego gave her a questioning look, the gesture obviously lost on her through the fog of her heightening arousal.

"Ron and Bonnie," Kim clarified.

"What about them?"

"It's just...don't you think it's a little weird that we're doing..._that_ while they're here?"

Shego let out a heavy sigh. "You can be _such_ a prude sometimes Pumpkin."

"I just-"

She stopped when they heard a series of giggles coming from the room down the hall. It was quickly followed by a series of wet smacking sounds and low groans. Kim's eyes widened a bit as the blush on her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Sounds like they're having plenty of fun on their own," Shego quipped.

"We _really_ need to get sound proofing int his house," the redhead muttered.

"Well until then, how about we make the walls echo a bit?"

Before she could offer any protest, Kim's mouth was again captured by Shego's in hot, fierce kiss. Her hands resumed their previous position and this time the redhead didn't fight back. In fact she upped the ante by sliding her hands down the taller woman's slender waist then back up to tug as the edge of her green and black, single shouldered top. Not one to be outdone, Shego reached up to pull down the zipper of Kim's dress. They pulled back from each other and in perfectly synchronized movements, Kim lifted off Shego's top as Shego pulled down Kim's dress, letting it pool by her feet as the redhead dropped the thin piece of fabric to the floor. They stood before one another, Kim in only a pair of black panties while Shego still had on the long skirt, full length gloves and knee high boots of her outfit. They only thing they shared in common as the moment were their exposed breasts.

"No bra Kimmie? How very naughty," Shego teased.

"Oh _you're_ one to talk," Kim shot back as she reached up and undid her hair.

A slight shudder went through Shego's body as she watched the long, red locks flow down to their natural look. She reached up and slowly peeled off her black right glove, dangled it tantalizingly in front of Kim for a second then dropped it next to her top. She then held up the green glove to her mouth and clasped the tip of the middle finger between her teeth and pulled her arms free. She smirked around garment before she spit it out, adding to the small pile collecting on the floor. Her hands then started to reach for her skirt.

"Oh no you don't," Kim remarked as she stepped out of her pumps and closer to the taller woman. "That one's all mine..."

This time she initiated the kiss as her fingers teased the trim of the Shego's skirt before she yanked it off in one smooth motion. Shego let out a surprised, but appreciative, squeal as the gesture then broke the kiss the stare down at both their nearly nude forms.

"Hmmm...looks like we match," she remarked, noting her own pair of black panties.

"Not quite," Kim remarked as she gestured towards Shego's green and black boots.

"Well if you're going to be that uptight about it..." the pale green woman, teased as she bent down to unzip the offending footwear.

As Shego pulled off her boots, Kim couldn't help but be a bit mesmerized by the dangling orbs in front of her, highlighted by to darker green peaks that complimented the lighter tone of the rest of her skin. She also couldn't help but notice that dangling in between those perfect breasts was the necklace Shego had worn earlier in the night. It was a little distracting but the black and green stone somehow seemed right at home nestled in Shego's cleavage. Still she didn't want it to get damage or lost during their love making so as soon as the other woman stood back up, sans boots, she put her hands up around Shego's neck and went to unclasp it but a pair of powerful, pale green hands gently grabbed her wrists.

"No," Shego whispered. "I want to keep it on."

"Um...okay, but why?" Kim whispered. "Won't it get in the way?"

"It might but..."

"But...?"

"I want to keep it on because I like how it kinda represents us being together in spirit like we're about to be together in body."

Kim's eyes seemed to sparkle at the unexpectedly sentimental answer and she practically launched herself at Shego to engage in another kiss, this one stronger and much more passionate than their previous ones. Partly do to the fact that the redhead was currently shoving her tongue into the other woman's mouth as she gave her backside a hearty squeeze. Once she recovered, Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pulled her even closer to her, letting out a muffled moan as she did so.

_Okay note to self wear the locket to bed more often_, Shego thought as they made their way over to the bed, their panties quicky discarded with the rest of their clothes.

Within minutes, a series of heavy, unmistakable moans could be heard coming from the room. They increased in pitch and intensity with each passing second but then abruptly stopped. A mumbled conversation took place before the moans picked up again along with a slight thumbing sound and the bed shaking violently. If anyone had cared to pay attention they would have been surprised that most of the screams of pleasure where coming from Shego this time rather then from Kim like usual. Her voice carried down the hall, mixing with the passionate cries coming from the room at the other end. Soon enough the incoherent moans were broken up by one intelligible sentence.

"Spank my green ass!" Shego's voice called out desperately.

The order was immediately followed by a loud "smack" and a louder moan. This pattern continued for several more minutes until a piercing scream finally cut through the house, followed quickly be a body softly hitting the bed. Shego laid panting on her stomach while Kim cleaned and shelved their not-so-little helper before she crawled back into bed to lay next to her lover. Shego pulled herself over so she could rest her head between the redhead's shoulder and neck. They laid still for moment, content to just hold each other and bath in the afterglow. Soon enough though, Kim spoke up and ruined the mood.

"So what was that about?" Kim asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Shego asked, still a bit out of it.

"'Spank my green ass'?" she repeated with a cocked eyebrow.

Shego's eyes widened a bit before they stared to dart around the room nervously.

"What? I can't get caught up in the moment?" she replied lamely.

"Not usually like that. Come to think of it, you're usually the more quite one."

"What can I say, you really got my motor running tonight."

Kim looked down at her unconvinced. "What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to something?" Shego asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Now I _know_ you're up to something. So spill, what did you do?"

Shego gave a small sigh of defeat. This is one area where she couldn't best Kimmie. Especially after what she had just done to her.

"Fine, fine," she muttered as she propped herself up on her left arm. "I kinda made a bet with Bonnie over how could say the weirdest thing during sex."

Kim's eyes widened in horror. "You WHAT?!?!"

The other woman grimaced a bit at the volume of the exclamation.

"Oh come down Kimmie, it's nothing. Just all in good fun. Besides I doubt she's gonna able to come up with something to beat me."

The redhead sat up and buried her face in her hands. "So what weird, horrible thing are we going to have to deal with Bonnie screaming?"

"Well I-"

"Why does everyone hate the Jews?!" Bonnie's voice suddenly cried out passionately.

The two stared at each other in complete shock.

"That's it, I'm putting a stop to this!" Kim insisted as she threw the covers off her and jumped out of the bed.

She grabbed her panties off the floor then went over to the dress to pull out a tank top and some sweat pants.

"Oh, oh come on Kimmie, don't," Shego pleaded as she stood up as well.

"I am _not_ going to be pulled into something like this!" Kim growled as she struggled to get her foot in the correct whole in her pants.

"It's not that bad. I mean, hell, it could be pretty fun if we put some real effort behind it..."

"No!" the redhead snapped, turning her head towards Shego. "Our sex life is _not_ something I'm going to turn into some kind of twisted game with Bonnie." She paused to slip the tank up over her bare breasts. "And further more it's something you shouldn't even be talking about to her. It's suppose to between _us_."

"Oh just stop with this!" Shego shouted, throwing her arms out and making her own exposed breasts jiggle a bit. "Stop with this whole 'our sex life is just between us' thing! Normal people talk about this stuff! Just cause your family was the whole picture perfect Disney ideal doesn't mean you have to keep holding to it now that we're together."

"Well excuse me if I think the private stuff should stay private!" Kim shouted then walked over to the door. "I'm going to end this thing now."

Right as her hand was about to turn the nob, Shego's hand reached out to grab her shoulder. Kim glared at her and was a little taken aback by the rather pleading look in her eyes.

"I can't lose this Kim. You of all people should know how that feels," she tried to reason. "I mean you give up and you'll be losing to Bonnie. Bonnie! Do you _really_ want that?"

"In this instance? I'm shockingly okay with that," the redhead replied before she threw the door open.

She ignored Shego's further protests as she stomped down the hallway to Bonnie's room. She pounded her fist on it repeatedly for a few seconds then crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot as she waited. A soft mutter could be heard on the other side of the door followed by a squeezing of bed springs and a ruffling of clothes. Soon enough the door swung open to reveal a slightly deshevled looking Bonnie wearing a pink, satin robe that barely covered anything.

"Oh hello Kim. What brings you here?" she asked with a knowing smirked as she crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the door frame.

"I'm out," Kim said flatly, waving her hands in front of her.

Bonnie's smirk grow even wider. "You are?"

"Yes. I am _not_ getting into _this_ kind of battle with you."

"So does that mean I win."

Kim gritted her teeth and balled her fists. "Yes," she could barely get the words out.

The brunette chuckled a bit. "I _knew_ you'd give in! So did Shego tell you what happens to the loser?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" the redhead growled as she stormed back to her room.

She passed a distraught Shego on her way, barely noticing she was now wearing a green long T-shirt or the frustrated look on her face.

"Kim! Kimmie! You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed.

The younger woman continued to ignore as she stepped inside the room and slammed the door shut. Shego cringed as the sound echoed in her ears and after she recovered reached for the doorknob to try to talk to Kim some more. Right as her hand as about to touch it the door flew open again and a blanket and pillow were shoved into her chest. She grabbed them on instinct then looked at the girlfriend in confusion.

"You are _SOOO_ sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kim explained then thought about it. "And tomorrow night too!"

"You can't do that!" Shego protested.

"Can and did! Good night!"

"But-"

"I said 'Good night'!"

With that the door slammed shut again, leaving Shego standing there in complete shock. An irritatingly snooty laugh broke her from her trance and she turned to see Bonnie now standing halfway into the hall and positively beaming.

"You'd better get your rest. You're gonna need it for what I have planned," she said cryptically before she disappeared back into her room.

Shego stood there for a few seconds longer, still trying to take in all that had just happen. When it finally did sink in her eyes narrowed as her gripped tightened around the pillow and blanket, her sharp fingernails cutting into it a bit.

"I will make _both_ of you pay for this! You hear me?!" she screamed violently.

She then sighed and lowered her head in defeat.

"Some night _this_ turned out to be," she muttered as she started to walk towards the living room.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well this took much, much, _much_ longer to write than I expected it too. Which sadly seems to be a pattern for this whole year. Oy. Mostly due to work being a pain this year and mostly cause of my own notoriously short attention span. Still this chapter as nearly thirty pages so it's not like it's something small and I hope it was well worth the wait. It's a return to form for me so to speak in going back to the main KP chars and of course the two main couples of the "MI" series. Again I hope it was worth the wait and feels like my old stories. Mostly I hope you guys are gonna leave some good reviews.

Now as for the story itself, it actually came about from a conversation my roommate and I had with one of the guys working at our local comic book shop. He told us how he and his room had a contest similar to this and in fact he used Bonnie's line there. Once I stopped laughing my ass off I knew I _had_ to use that line in a fic. Thus the seeds for this chapter were planted. Inspiration comes from the strangest places, huh?

Oh I'm sure some of you might remember that conversation Kim was having with her mother from the epilogue to "The Unknown Adventure of Ann Possible". I was going to have the whole conversation there but the way I ended up writing the lead in to it just made it feel right to put the line about the Tweebs there. Besides I don't think you guys want to read the same conversation twice, right? Either way I just wanted to call back to the fic to show you how it all matched up and tie the two fics together. There's also another connection in there for those astute readers to catch. Did you spot it?

Well until the next time. See ya guys!


	16. Shin Possible III

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 16: Shin Possible III-Just Another Day**

Shin tapped her finger impatiently on the desk as she let out a soft sigh. She was so _bored_! Of course she _was_ in the middle of class so that wasn't really a surprise. What _was_ a surprise was how mind numbing this class could be. When she had picked "Modern History of the 20th and Early 21st Centuries" she thought it'd be much more interesting than taking a normal history class. Especially since she lived through most of the times covered. Unfortunately, all the meant was that she had heard all this stuff before, mostly from the tales of her mothers. So not only was it a history class it was like a repeating history class which was even _more_ boring!

She wondered if some of the other kids thought like her, but she knew at least the male half of the class found it very interesting. Or rather the person teaching it. Miss Misato Katsuragi. Or as she preferred to be called "Miss Misato". Shin always found it weird because it was such a Japanese sounding name but she didn't look Japanese at all. Not with her clearly white skin and long purple hair. The brown eyes maybe fit, but then that made Shin feel like she was being kinda racist. And it's not like _she_ was one to talk about having an odd sounding named.

Still the point was that Miss Misato was the very model of the classic hot teacher idea. In fact it seemed liked Van Halen's "Hot For Teacher" was written just for her. Course that was chronologically impossible but the idea was still there. She was a _very_ attractive woman who kept all the guys', and a few of the girls', attention. Especially with what she was wearing today. The main part of the outfit was basically a "little black dress" but with thicker material than one would expect to see in formal wear. Either way the skirt stopped rather alluring at her upper thigh and showed off a lot of leg. The material hugged tightly against her impressive hourglass figure, pulled taught between her rather ample cleavage and stopping mid neck, where it was layered with white trimmed fabric. A pair of ankle boots kept her legs from being completely bare and somehow made her legs appear even longer and more shapely. A red half flight jacket helped make the outfit seem somewhat professional instead of something she'd wear out on a date. Even so Shin was amazed she could get away with something like that.

What amazed her even more though was the fact that isn't such outfits that really got Ms. Misato in trouble with the school board but rather the small, silver cross she wore atop her impressive chest. It truly showed how messed up the school had it's priorities. Not that most of the other people in the class would care about that, they were too busy praying that she would drop the piece of chalk she was using. Shin's eyes discretely darted around from guy to guy and she could see their eyes focusing on the teacher's skirt, as if trying to push it up by sheer force of will. She slowly reached down and carefully tried to pull down her own green mini skirt some, feeling a bit self conscious.

_I'm never taking fashion tips from Kieran again_, she thought in annoyance.

As inappropriate as Shin felt the teacher's dress was, she was almost willing to ask her for advice on how to keep the stupid thing from riding up all the time. It was one of the _many_ reasons she hardly ever wore a skirt, but after all of Kieran's insisting that she'd look "really cute" in one she just couldn't resist. So she wore the green skirt with her red tank top to make an almost Christmas themed outfit that she was really regretting right about now.

Particularly since it was drawing sneered and amused whispers from her old rival Asuka. The annoying redhead was sitting a few seat away from Shin, so she couldn't quite make out whatever she and her equally annoying friends were talking about, but given the quick glances in her direction and the fits of condescending giggles she could take a good guess what they're talking about. She tried to follow parents' and friends' advice to just ignore the spiteful girl but it was getting harder and harder. With every snooty chuckle and whispered insult, Shin felt her anger building and building. Her clenched hands started to glow faintly as she almost reached her boiling point.

"Now today we're going to skip ahead a bit so I can tell you about one of the more interesting things to happen earlier this century," Misato informed the class as she raised the chalk to the blackboard. "About fourteen years ago, there was a bizarre case of life imitating art as New York was actually attacked by Godz-"

"Would you just shut up?!" Shin's screamed nearly at the top of her lungs.

The sudden, and _loud_, outburst caused Misato to scrap the chalk across the blackboard which made her, as well as some of the students, cringe at the horrible sound. She then spun around on the heels of her boots, purple hair flying wildly around her face. She placed her hands on her hips and glared menacingly at the pale green girl.

"_What_ did you just say Miss Possible?!" she demanded.

Shin's head snapped towards the irate teacher, her eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock and embarrassment.

"No! I didn't mean you! I meant her!" she explained, jabbing a finger in Asuka's direction.

"What?! Me?! Now would _I_ do something like that?" Asuka asked innocently.

"You did to! I heard you!"

"Really? Well then what pray tell did I say?"

Shin faltered. "Well...I...didn't hear _exactly_ what you said but I know it was about me!"

"Not this again," Misato muttered as she rubbed her suddenly aching forehead. "Shin you've _really_ gotta stop acting out like this."

The dual haired girl growled as she crossed her arms over her chest and sunk down into the sit.

"Of course you _would_ take _her_ side," she muttered.

"I'm not taking anyone's side. Just because I'm Asuka's guardian doesn't mean I'm automatically going to believe her. If anything it means I know first hand how truly annoying she can be."

"Misato!" Asuka protested as her cheek grew red from the laughter of her classmates.

The teacher shook her head. "No, no wait that's not what I meant."

"I think it was," Shin smirked as she sneered at the redhead.

"Oh you little-" Asuka started to shoot back.

"Asuka please," Misato sighed, holding up a hand.

Surprisingly, the plea actually worked as Asuka crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head up with a slight "hmph". Shin smirked in triumph but it was quickly lost when Misato glared down at her.

"You're not out of the woods either young lady," she remarked. "You two seriously need to find a way to settle this feud. It's not only distracting to me and your classmates but both your grades are suffering because of it."

Shin rolled her eyes at the oncoming lecture. As if she hadn't heard enough of _those_ from her parents. As she glanced out the large picture window it the classroom something on the other side of the street caught her eye. A very _big_ something! Her eyes widened as she saw it approaching the class at a very rapid speed.

"Shin? Shin are you even listening to me?" Misato asked in annoyance. "See _this_ is what I'm talking about. You never-"

"Get down!" she screamed as she jumped forward and tackled the teacher to the ground.

Any "sneak peeks" the classmates around them would have gotten were lost when large robot came crashing through the window, sending glass shards and desks flying everywhere. The other students screamed and ducked in cover as it sailed through the room and slammed into the opposite wall, nearly knocking it down. Shin picked herself up off the terrified Misato and watched as her classmates started running out of the room, still screaming.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Misato cried out.

"Get out of here!" Shin ordered as she stood and flared up both her fists.

"But!"

"Go! Make sure everyone else is safe!"

Still in a bit of shock, the purple haired woman just nodded numbly before she picked herself up and made a mad dash for the door. She cast one last look Shin standing defensively in the middle of the overturned desks and thought about trying to drag her out as well but thought better of it. She remember exactly who's daughter the girl was and knew she could take care of herself. She had to see the other students first.

Shin clenched her fists tighter, intensifying her plasma fire. She watched as the robot picked itself back up. The ground shook as its heavy treads slammed down on the tile, cracking many panels. Seeing it at it's full height made Shin rethink her plan of attacking it. It had to be a least eight feet tall and looked like it designed to deal out the punishment. Aside from the tank like treads in place of feet it had two large main arms that ended in three pronged "hands" as well as two smaller arms sticking out of what she assumed was its abdomen. At the very least it was the bottom half the thing and allowed the two part to turn around. The right of the smaller arms ended in what looked to be a laser pistol while the other was some kind of cutting device. Both looked nasty and where things she was _not_ looking forward to getting up close and personal with.

The glowing red eye in the middle of it's oval shaped head moved back and fourth for a second, scanning the room, before it finally settled on her. The prongs on each of its main arms opened and electricity started to arch between them before collecting into the middle spool mounted in both hands. Shin may not have had an understanding of robotics or mechanics like her Uncle Wade did but she didn't have to, to know what was about to happen.

"Uh oh," she muttered.

She then jumped to her left to avoid the twins electrical blasts that shot out towards her. She landed on her hands and flipped herself over to try and land on her feet but the combination of the debris around the room and the black combats boots she was wearing caused her to tumble forward and smack against the wall.

"Ow," she muttered. "Seriously, _never_ taking Kieran's fashion advice again. Stupid klunky boots."

She pulled herself off the wall just in time to notice the robot taking aim at her again. She flared her fists again and this time launched the first attack, sending to flaming plasma balls at the metal behemoth. They landed perfectly on it's left shoulder, causing it to twist and slide back slightly. Unfortunately it did very little else and in fact the robot turned to face her again, the light glowing brighter as if to display annoyance.

"That...was a mistake," it droned out.

"Eep," Shin said pathetically.

She leaped again to avoid another barrage of electric blasts but this time actually landed rather gracefully. She didn't have time to congratulate herself though as she had to avoid a laser blast from smaller right arm, confirming what she thought earlier. She sent a few more blasts of her own but again they seemed to have little effect.

"Gah what is this thing made of?!" she snarled.

She darted forward and pounced off one of the overturned desks to land on top of the thing. She dug her fingers into the small indentation behind its head and started to slash away violently at it with her other hand. Even up close her powers seem to have little effect, leaving only tiny scratches in their wake. It didn't help matters that the robot was jerking around to try to shake her off. It would help her greatly if she could get better footing but she could only use her legs so much.

"Of all the days to wear a skirt," she growled as she continued to slash. "Dammit if only I could just hurt this thing! Pierce it just _once_!"

As she drew her hand back again, something rather odd happened to her glow. It swirled around her hand as usual but it started to move faster and almost...take shape. Within seconds it stretched itself out into something the resembled a knife blade. Before she could think about it too much she rammed her first forward and surprisingly the "blade" cut almost seamlessly into the robot's shoulder socket. As if reacting to pain, it spun itself around rapidly and brought up it's other arm to knock Shin off itself.

The pale green girl went limp as she sailed through the air and smacked into the back wall. She groaned as she landed in a rather undignified heap on the floor. Her head was foggy as she tried to focus on the opponent in front of her. She had just cleared out the cobwebs when she noticed it was charging it's working arm up for another blast. She tried to move out of the way but her body was still too sluggish to react in time. She was positive this was going to be it for her and she braced herself as best she could. With the a brightly glowing eye the robot took aim...

And then suddenly lurched forward slightly just before the center of it's body exploded outwards. Shin brought her arms up to self herself from the debris then watched in shock as the remaining parts of the robot bend over before the top half completely fell off. When the smoke cleared she noticed a figure standing behind the rubble. It took a few seconds for her to recognize who it was but soon enough it became all too clear to her. The one sleeved aviator jacket, the bleach blond hair, and of course the armored right arm.

"You!" she called out in surprise.

"Oh hey," Kaden remarked when he noticed her.

He then also noticed the little bit of black lace peaking out from under her skirt and smirked a bit. When she realized what he was looking at, she let out a horrified squeal before she tucked her legs under herself and pulled the skirt down again.

"Pervert!" she growled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged.

"Yes I can. So what the hell are you doing here anyway?!"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I go to school here!"

Kaden cocked an eyebrow before he finally took a good look around.

"Oooh yeah this is a school, isn't it? Huh, been so long since I've been in one I almost forgot what they looked like."

"So what is...?" she tried to asked again.

"Hold on," he interrupted before he put a finger up to his left ear. "What's that Z?"

"There's another one running a rampage about a block away from you," Zeki's voice explained over the mini comlink.

"Alright. I'm on it," he remarked then looked back at Shin. "Well gotta go! See ya!"

With that he jumped through the broken window then out to the middle of the school's lawn before he punched the ground to send himself flying upwards.

"Wait a minute!" Shin called out desperately as stood up and ran towards the window as well.

Unfortunately he was gone. She sighed and was about to leave to see if anyone else was okay when another voice cut through her like a knife.

"Possible!" Principle Barkin snapped at her.

She spun around to find the tall, imposing man glaring daggers at her. He took his eyes off her only long enough too look around at the demolished classroom and the smoking hunk of twisted metal that was use to be the combat robot. He then let out a heavy, irritated sigh.

"I should have known you were involved in this somehow," he remarked.

"Wait! No! This isn't my fault! You this guy...punched this thing in here!" she tried to explain, pointing to the robot.

"Uh huh," Barkin nodded, sounding unconvinced. "You know, I allowed your mother to go on her little...missions before for the most part she kept all of that stuff out of this school. But I will not, _will not_, tolerate this place becoming a battle ground! I don't care who's daughter you are!"

"I know that, but Principle Barkin..." she tried to explain.

"Save it! For this little...indiscretion you're going to have to help rebuild this classroom as well as serve two months of detention."

"Two _months_?!"

"Want to make it three?" he threatened.

She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "No."

"Good. Now get to work cleaning this place up while I try to find the janitor."

She watched as she left and waited until she was sure he was far down the hallway before she threw her head back, shot her arms upwards and let out a loud, frustrated scream.

"WHY DOES MY LIFE ALWAYS HAVE TO SUCK?!?!" she tried out to the heavens before she turned and kicked the standing half of the robot as hard as she could.

Her eyes shot open was pain raced all over her foot and up her leg. She hoped up and down as she held her now throbbing foot.

"Ow! Ow ow ow!"

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well I'm on a roll right now! Second update in as many days! Maybe I actually AM getting my groove back! I hope so. Anyway, this was just a small, fun, idea that came to me while I was thinking over some of the things I wanted to do for Shin's time in the "MI" universe. One of those things include Asuka and her reasons for picking on Shin all the time. If anyone here has even seen Neon Genesis Evangelion then you'll know her back story and I plan on using that. Of course that means I needed someone to take care of our feisty redhead and...using the NGE story as my model I went ahead and made her guardian the same one from the show; the lovely Misato Katsuragi. I also used the "Angelic Days" version of her where she was a teacher just with her NERV outfit on cause...well it's very sexy. Really no other reason than that.

So that's yet another Spotlight chapter down. I have one more idea I want to clear out to make sure I'm really in my groove before starting "Sidekick, No More". Hopefully that will start next week. At the very least I'll have the end of November off from work cause of Thanksgiving so I'll have plenty of time to work on it then. So we'll see what happens. And hopefully I'll have yet another small chapter up tomorrow. We'll see.

See ya guys then!

P.S. Oh yeah, I have to send out props to my friend Festum, or Truckla on here, for helping me nail down the description of Misato. Thanks dude!


	17. Zim Possible

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 17: Zim Possible-Fighting Crime In A Future Time**

One hundred years into the future, mankind finds itself among the stars. Due to massive overpopulation, the Earth could no longer support the sheer numbers of humans living on its surface. So they looked skyward. First a colony was set up on the moon then in the passing decades five gigantic space colonies were built around Earth's orbit. Behind each of their heavily armored walls lived millions of people, thriving in sprawling cities and suburbs like those found on Earth proper.

Unfortunately, just like the cities of Earth, these metropolises had more than their fair share of crime. Most of these cities had their own law enforcement agencies to handle criminals, be it local law enforcement or a branch of Global Justice. But the town of New Middleton, had their own unique defender of the people. She was the latest in a long line of teen heroes that helped saved the world, or in this cause the colony, in general and the city in particular. A lineage that went back at least a hundred years and maybe even longer. They had worked as free agents and members of Global Justice alike. Like her ancestors before her she worked with her life long friend to stop whatever wacko wanted to dominate mankind. And just like her ancestors she could do anything.

She was Zim Possible.

And at that moment she was very, _very_ frustrated! She and her friend Don Stoppable had gotten a call a bit ago about someone trying to steal from the New Middleton Institute of Technology about someone trying to steal their prototype transwarp drive. It turned out that "someone" was a rather combat ready robot that wanted it for...some purpose. She didn't get much time to banter with it as it had flown off almost the second they showed up. Thankfully the anti-grav system in her suit allowed her to follow him through the busy skyways above the town. Unfortunately it was also bobbing and weaving in and out of the air lanes, causing her to do the same to avoid being smashed by the hover cars.

This was _exactly_ why she hated robots! She really didn't mean to sound prejudice, it was just that her family had a long and storied history with robots and very little of it was good. The Autobots were okay but she was glad their main embassy was on Earth.

_As if the human sized robots weren't bad enough_, she thought in dismay as she served to avoid another car coming at her.

"Out of my way fleshbags!" the gunmetal gray robot ahead of her shouted as it started to fly in a straight line.

Naturally this caused the drivers to serve in all directions; left, right, up, down and cause a massive amount of confusion and panic as they tried to avoid hitting each other. Unfortunately this spent many of them heading right towards Zim. She let out a small shriek as she rolled, flipped, dipped, and shot upwards to get around them all. As she spun out of the way of one car she heard the honking horn of another and turned to see that it was just inches away from her. With little time to react she shot up just enough to where she could run along it's top as it passed under her. She launched herself once she got to the end so she could try to make up some of the lost time from the distraction. She sighed and wiped a few beads of sweat away from her green tinged skin.

She held up her left hand to block the artificial sunlight from her violet eyes so she could better see her opponent, who was now several yards away from her. She let out a small growl then pressed one of the buttons on the dial on the side of her head which activated the visor of her headset. It took a few seconds for her to adjust to everything going blue then used the visor's tracking system to carefully line up her shot. She honed in on the robot and held her left hand straight out in front of her. Her face scrunched up a bit as her hand became engulfed in black and green flames which she fired forward at a rapid pace. The blast around it's mark right in the middle of the robot's back and knocked it out of the traffic lane. She followed his path, her long light brown hair flowing in the wind. She lit off her other fist and launched a barrage at it, hoping to force it down on the rooftops where she'd at least have some good footing.

"Annoying insect!" the bot shouted he dodged a few of the plasma blasts.

He held his left arm out towards her and large pulse blaster sprang up from the forearm. He smirked bit before he unleashed his own barrage of towards the annoying girl. Zim let out a slight scream as she started another around of aerial acrobatics to avoid the blasts. It was mostly out of instinct though as the force field in her suit automatically activated to counter them. Despite it keeping her safe, the force of the shots themselves still sent her flying backwards or tumbling through the air. They stopped for a few seconds only so the mechanical madman could charge up a fairly powerful blast and sent it towards the teen hero. Again, the brunette braced herself as the blast collided with her shield and sent her spiraling out of control. After a few seconds of spinning, she was finally able to regain her balance so she could plant her feet on the side of nearby sky scrapper then push herself off it and land the roof of nearby building. She dug the reinforced talons on her fingers into the hard cement to slid herself to a stop. She then sighed and slumped her shoulders just bit.

"This is why I _hate_ flying," she muttered.

"That's just cause you're no good at it," a smug voice called over the comlink of her headset.

"Oh really? Well then Mr. Amazing, why don't you just show me how it's done."

"With pleasure. Look to your right."

With a bit of a mocking tone she stood up and did just that. She watched as her escaping suspect zoomed over another building right as a small magnetic attached to a wire shot up at it and latched onto the robot's back. Her eyes then widened in horror as she saw a red headed boy was yanked up from the rooftop by the line, holding into what looked like an old, completely silver fishing rod.

"Oh you didn't," she grumbled as he sailed behind their suspect. "Don you idiot!"

She ran towards the end of the roof and jumped up as high as she could, the anti-grav system kicking back on again. She kicked on the extra propulsion system to help her close the gap between the two as quickly as she could. When she was closer to them, she held out he right hand to try and grab the left boot of his black suit. Her fingers brushed against the sole for only a second before he swung himself upwards and onto the robot's back. She clenched her fists in frustration then watched as the fishing rod glowed for a second then returned to it's normal shape of and old Japanese sword.

Don spun the weapon around in his hand then plunged the blade as far into the robot's back as he could. The metal behemoth let out a growl of frustration and pain as the blade cut through several of his circuits. His head spun around so he could glare up at the tanned looking boy.

"You meat sacks are starting to irrate me!" he shouted.

"Yeah, we do that," Don smirked.

The mech let out another low growl as his eyes growled brightly before firing twin red beams from them. Don let out a surprised shriek and leaned backwards on instinct. Unfortunately while he was off balanced the bot made a violent turn that not only threw the red off his back but also allowed him to land a devastating punch that sent the teen hero falling to the ground like a comet. Before he could even think of reactivating his own anti-grav system his back met the side of a sky scrapper with a sickening thud. His body went completely limp as it fell into the alleyway below, bouncing between the two buildings as it did so. Eventually he hit the bottom, his head bouncing roughly off the ground as his sword landed just a few inches away from.

"Don!" Zim cried out in concern before she swooped down to check on him.

She landed gently next to him and immediately knelt down to check for a pulse. She let out a relieved sigh when she felt a very slight one, but her panic returned when she noticed the large amount of blood pooling behind his head. She reached out a shaking hand towards it and lightly felt the wound, drawing back when she heard him let out a small whimper of pain. She then looked down at the blood staining the glove of her deep purple suit. When the shock passed and she could finally think clearly she called out one name.

"Nanvel!" she shouted desperately.

Instantly a small vid window popped up in front of her right eye in the visor's display. The face of a slightly dark skinned woman appeared, her maroon colored hair flowing around her face. She had a bright smile on her face and her lavender eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Oh hi Zim!" she greeted cheerfully with a small wave. "I was _just_ thinking about you! There are some new gadgets I wanted to show you and some new designs for your suit that-"

"Nanvel I need a med-vac here now!" Zim interrupted, urgency in her voice evident.

The other older woman's expression turned serious in a second.

"What happened?"

"He fell from very high up," the brunette summarized. "He's hurt bad and...I just need to get him to a hospital right away!"

"On it," Navel replied as she started typing away. "I'm transmitting your location now, help should be there in no time."

"Thank you," she nodded then turned off the display before she looked back down at her friend's prone body. "Just hold in there Don, help's on the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to Nanvel's word, an ambulance arrived in only a few minutes and sped the both to the nearest hospital She was a little apprehensive at being separated from during his surgery but quickly relented to the doctor's wish. She found a chair in the waiting room and practically fell back onto it. She unzipped the skin tight suit down to the top of her chest to give her some breathing room. Of course it was mostly a symbolic gesture but it made her feel a little better. As did the small object she pulled from the integrated utility belt. She clasped her fingers around it and rested her head on her interlaced hands, just hoping that everything would turn out alright.

She stayed hunched over for some time, afraid that if she moved she'd run the risk of seeing a doctor about to give her terrible news. She usually didn't run from the things that would terrify most people but this...this was something she just didn't think she could face. The thought of losing Don was just something she couldn't accept. They had known each other for as long as they could remember and in fact their _families_ knew each of for...well...a long time. She figured they would always be together but to lose him like this would be...overwhelming. Especially since she knew it'd be her fault. How could she live with herself after that? She...wasn't sure she could. She just had to keep hoping, praying, that the surgery would go perfectly. That everything would work for the best in the end.

It was the most grueling thirty minutes of her life.

Just when she felt like she couldn't take the waiting any longer, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She picked her head, wiping a few tears away from her reddened eyes as she looked up to find one of the doctor's giving her a comforting look. The older woman had her long, red hair pulled back into a pony tale to exposed her bright, blue eyes which held only a look of cheery optimism.

"Miss Possible?" she asked softly.

"Y-yeah. Is my friend alright?" Zim asked, voice cracking a bit.

The doctor nodded. "He'll be just fine. The surgery went smoothly and the nanobots are working on repairing the rest of the damage right now. He should be out of here by the end of the evening."

"Thank you Doctor..." she paused to look at the woman's name tag. "Kredible."

"Oh just call me Ann," she said brightly as she set down next to the green tinged girl. "You know you're very lucky. A long time ago a hit to the head like that would have been fatal."

"Yeah like what, a hundred years ago or something?" Zim said offhandedly.

Ann looked away thoughtfully for a second. "About that, yeah. Of course back in those days everything was hands on too. And surgery took hours instead of minutes, not to mention recovery time. It was definitely a lot harder back then."

Zim studied her for a moment. "You talk like you're there."

"Now I know I'm no spring chicken anymore but do I _look_ a hundred years old to you?" the redheaded woman asked, a bit of playfulness in her voice.

An embarrassed flush came to the girl's cheeked s she looked away.

"Um...no. Sorry, I didn't mean..." she apologized lamely.

"Oh think nothing of it. I'm just having some fun," Ann chuckled.

"Okay. So...can I see Don now?"

"Of course. He's down the hall in room 6. Just try not to excite him too much, he still needs to rest after all."

Zim nodded then started to stand up, her right fist still clenched around the object she was hold earlier.

"What's that?" Ann asked, pointing to the girl's closed handed. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Huh?" the teen hero asked, finally realizing what she was doing. "Oh this? It's just a family heirloom. I kinda carry it around as a good luck charm."

"Would you mind if I take a look?"

She shrugged then slowly opened her hand to let the heirloom fall down a long gold chain. At the end of it was a stone of mixing green and black colors outlined in gold. Ann stared at it in an almost familiar manner as she slowly started to reach for it. She then shook her head as if to come to her senses and drew the hand back.

"It's very beautiful," she said softly.

"Yeah it's not bad," Zim replied, looking at the stone. "It's suppose to be some sort of significant thing in my family but I can't remember the story. So like I said for now it's just kind of a good luck charm."

"You should try wearing it."

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Yes I do."

With another shrug, Zim undid the clasp of the chain and wrapped it around her neck, careful not to get any of long hair caught in it. When she was sure it was secure she let go and allowed the stone to dangle just above her chest. Ann smiled warmly as the new accessory.

"It looks beautiful on you," she complimented.

"You really think so?" Zim asked, looking down at it unsurely.

"Yes I do. I mean I know it's not my place to say so, but you should think about wearing it more often."

"Maybe I will. But for now I want to check on Don. Room 6 right?"

The redhead nodded.

"Good. Well...thanks," Zim said with a small wave as she walked off.

"You're welcome," Ann said softly, a touch of sadness in her voice.

Zim missed the words though as she was too focused on finding the room her childhood friend was in. Thankfully it didn't take too long and she slowed down as she approached the room marked with the number "6". She took a deep breath to prepare herself then slowly stepped into the room. She felt a mix of relief and pain when she saw Don laying peacefully in one of the beds, the soft beeping of a heart monitor letting her know that he was alive. She sat down in the chair next to the bed then reached over and placed a hand gently on top of his. His forest green eyes opened and instantly focused on her.

"Hey," he greeted quietly.

"Hey idiot," she greeted back, a sad and relieved smile on her face.

"Geez I'm still in the hospital bed here," he protested jokingly.

"Well it's your own fault. What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?"

"That it would look really, really cool."

She shook her head. "And you wonder why I called you an idiot?"

"No, just wondering if you could wait til I'm out the door first."

"No such luck," she teased.

"So what did the doctor say anyway?" Don asked, a little scared.

"She said you're going to be just fine and should be out of here tonight."

He sighed and laid his head back on the pillow. "Well _that's_ a relief."

"No kidding," she sighed.

"Course it's not like I should have been worried at all. You know what they say, 'Nothing stops a Stoppable."

Zim chuckled and shook her head. "And I thought _my_ family motto was lame."

"Eh you work with what ya got," Don shrugged then finally noticed something different around his friend. "Hey, what's that?"

She looked down at where his had inclined his head towards the necklace she was wearing.

"Oh this," she remarked, cradling it a bit. "You know this, it's my good luck charm."

"But...you're wearing it."

"Yeah? So?"

"It's just...different. Looks good though."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"So what brought that on?"

A strange, slightly uneasy look crossed her face.

"You know it's the weirdest thing," she mused. "The doctor that worked on you suggested I wear it."

"And you did it?" he asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Caught me off guard too. But she was just so...nice and warm, it's like I couldn't say no. The _really_ weird part is that she seemed kinda...familiar."

"Familiar? Like familiar how?"

"I...don't know."

Don gave her a concerned look. "You sure _you_ didn't bump your head?"

She face scrunched up a bit as she glared at him.

"I'm sure," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "After all _I'm_ not the one who tried to hook a rampaging robot."

"You're not gonna let me live that down, are you?" he asked wearily.

"Mmmmm...not for at _least_ another month or so."

"Oh joy," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"It's your own fault," she chided.

As their conversation continued on, they were unaware that they were being watched from afar. Ann stood in the hallway with a wistful smile on her face as she continued to watch the two banter back and fourth so easily. They were young and mildly care free, able to take whatever life threw at them in stride. And through it all they were the best of friends. They reminded her so much of another couple of world saving friends she knew from so long, long ago.

_But maybe this time, things will actually work out for _them_,_ she thought hopefully before she walked off to continue her rounds.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Hey look at that, yet _another_ chapter finished! This one took me a bit longer than I would have liked but it was only a day so I'd say that still classifies as being on a roll. This is a good sign for my next big fic. Feel like I'm finally hitting my stride again! And with a couple of long breaks coming up maybe I'll actually get some good work done. We'll have to see.

Again this is just one of those random ideas that came to me out of no wear and that demanded to be written. It's a little scifi I know but honestly it's not too far out there considering some of the stuff we've seen on the KP show. Then of course there's adding all the other universes I've blended together in the "MI" verse and well then there ya go. Now the idea does owe a _lot_ to Gundam Wing but what can I say the idea of huge space colonies really appealed to me.

Of course the main point of this chapter was to show off just how far the Possible and Stoppable linages will go. It's at least a hundred years into the future and perhaps even more. Or perhaps their bloodlines will finally come togther. Who knows? Honestly I'm not sure right now either, cause for the moment Zim and Don just life in this story. Still I hope you guys found it enjoyable. I tried to give them each some unique looks so they just wouldn't be carbon copies of Kim and Ron like Mim and Jon were. It really bugs me when shows do that. I mean I understand _why_ they do it, especially live action ones but still...just doesn't sit right with me.

Oh and bonus points for anyone who can guess which anime series Nanvel is visiting from.

Now I know the other thing all you guys are wondering about. This mysterious Ann Kredible character. She seems kind of...familiar doesn't she? But it couldn't who we all think it is, could it? Hmm...I don't know. Maybe...

*Taps chin thoughtfully then walks off.*


	18. Zim Possible II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 18: Zim Possible II-Hillside Chat**

Zim let out a small breath as she finally made it to the top of the tallest hill in the city. While it was certainly a good exercise, the _real_ reason she had climbed the grassy outcropping was sitting a few feet in front of her and staring wistfully at the sky. She moved quietly over to the red haired boy then held onto the skirt of her dress as she carefully sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest. She laid her hands on her kneecaps and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Don, what are you doing up here?" she finally asked.

"Same thing I always do, admire the view," he replied, still staring upwards.

The green tinged girl turned her lavender eyes up as well and watched the clouds roll by in the artificial sky. Of course she knew he wasn't looking at the clouds or the clear blue sky but rather looking beyond them. As it turned out the hill was placed right below one of the gigantic windows on the outside of the colony and if one concentrated hard enough they could make out the inky blackness that lay beyond the fake sky. The side effect being the unique ability to see stars during the daylight. It was a beautiful, and slightly unnerving, sight.

"Still dreaming of outer space, huh?" Zim remarked.

"Well how could I not living in one of the colonies?" Don retorted. "I mean we're already kinda _in_ space."

"Yeah just inside a _gigantic_ metal structure with cities in it decided to keep us _in_ and space _out_."

"Oh come on ZP haven't you ever thought of being out there?"

"Not. At. All," she almost growled.

Don chuckled and shook his head before he looked over at his life long friend.

"That's something I'm never gonna get about you Zim. I mean you do all those gymnastic flips and twirls and all that stuff, but you're afraid of flying," he mused.

"That's different!" Zim insisted.

"How?"

"One," she started, ticking the item off on her right index finger, "when I'm doing my gymnastics routine _I'm_ in control of how I tumble and fall. Two, I'm never _that_ far off the ground so even if I _do_ I walk away with a few broken bones at worse. And three..." she flattered for a bit. "I just...don't like planes! So there!"

"You do know those are some pretty lame excuses, right?" Don smirked as he laid back with is hands tucked behind his head.

"Well they work well enough for me," she muttered, laying her hand on top of her hands.

"Is that why you always take those pills whenever we have to fly anywhere?"

"Yes."

"You know I thought you Possible women were suppose to be all about facing your fears and living life to the fullest and all that stuff."

"Says the man who's afraid of every tiny little bug he sees," Zim smirked.

A panicked look crossed Don's face. "_That_ is different!"

"How?" she asked, fulling enjoying the sudden role reversal.

"Because bugs are creepy! Plus I don't trust _anything_ with more than four legs!"

"Lame," she remarked, looking back up at the sky.

"Whatever," he muttered, going back to his star gazing.

The wind gently swept over them as they lapsed into a moment of comfortable silence. After a few minutes of staring upwards, Don's eyes turned to Zim and a crooked smiled crossed his face as a mischievous idea came to his mind.

"So...I guess a shuttle ride down to Earth sometime is out of the question, huh?" he said jokingly.

"God no!" Zim shouted, snapping her head towards him, her eyes wide in fright.

Don did his best efforts to keep his growing laughter inside but he just couldn't control it. He sat back up as he laughed loudly, his body shaking from the force of it. Zim growled and punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried out, holding his now throbbing forearm as he fell down into the grass. "That hurt!"

"Well you deserve it!" she shot back, staring steely at him.

"I was just joking," he muttered as he pulled himself back up into a sitting position.

"It's nothing to joke about. You're _never_ going to get me in one of those tin death machines!"

"Oh come on they're not that bad! I mean it's just like being in the colonies here."

Zim sharply shook her head. "No it's not. Here there a literally miles of steel and glass and tons of security systems between us and space. In one of the shuttles it's just a paper thin lining that _has_ been known to rupture from time to time. I'll do a lot of risky things but taking the chance of freezing to death in space is _not_ one of them."

"So I guess that means you don't have any real desire to visit Earth anytime soon, huh?" he asked.

"Not really. I mean I don't see what's so great about it. It's pretty much the same thing here as in the colonies."

"If by same thing you mean an actual atmosphere instead of a fake one and weather systems that _aren't_ controlled, then yeah I guess you're right," he said sarcastically.

She studied him for a moment. "Do you _really_ want to go to Earth that bad?"

He thought about it for a few seconds before he looked back up at the sky once more.

"Actually I really just want to go there," he said, pointing upwards. "To space. It just seems like such a cool thing."

"Well _technically_ it is," Zim smirked.

He gave her a sideways glance. "You know what I mean. I just want to be out there! Exploring the galaxy! Finding new planets! Meeting alien species!"

"I think you've been watching too much sci fi again."

"No I'm serious ZP! And it's close to happening! I hear the Autobots are working with some of our best scientists to work their transwarp drives into human vessels. Within the next five to ten years we could have all kinds of ships that are capable of faster than light travel. We could be all over the universe!"

"I think I'll just say right here," she mused, leaning back on her arms.

"But think of all the adventures we could have!" Don shouted as he waved his arms around excitedly.

"We already have enough adventures as it is," she pointed out.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he sighed laying back down again. "Still..."

"Yeah I know."

Don focused his attention back on the sky and the stars that lay beyond it. His thoughts raced about what it would be like to be out there among them all. Going from planet to planet, system to system, wondering around like a wild bounty hunter and tracking down the baddies that way. And of course seducing a bunch of alien women. Mostly though he just thought of the freedom it would offer. As he thought it over, an old song started to come to the front of his mind. Without even realizing it he started to sing it aloud.

"Take my love

Take my land

Take me where I cannot stand

I don't care I'm still free

You can't take the sky from me

Take me out to the black

Tell I ain't comin' back.

Burn the land

And boil the sea

You can't take the sky from me.

There's no place I can be

Since I found Serenity

But you can't take the sky from me."

When he finished, his vision was slowly filled by the sight of Zim's face which has a very confused and concern look on it.

"What was _that_?!" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was the theme song to an old TV show. Early 21st century I think," he informed her.

She sighed and shook her head before she leaned back again.

"Told you you're watching too much sci fi."

"There's no such thing," he countered.

"Whatever."

"So..." he breathed trying to think of another subject to talk about. "I take it things are going good on the villain front since I haven't gotten a call for awhile."

"Yeah it seems like it's been pretty quiet lately," Zim mused. "Still I'm having Nanvel keeping an eye on things. Just in case."

"Sounds like a good plan," he nodded. "Still trying to find You Know Who?"

Zim let out a small growl as her fingers dug into the dirt, helped by the slight green glow that started to surround her hands. A scowl crossed her face as a deadly look came to her eyes.

"Jem Probable," she snarled. "That pink haired mercenary bimbo."

"Yeah that's her. So I guess we haven't found her yet?"

"No! And it's frustrating! I mean...why?! Why?! _Why_ can't we find her?! And capture her!"

"Cause...she's that good?" Don offered.

Zim snapped her head towards him again, a fierce look burning in her lavender eyes.

"I'm better!" she growled.

"Okay, okay," he said quickly holding his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll find her eventually and finally pin something on her."

"Damn right we will," she vowed.

She then took a few breaths to calm herself down and slowly dug her fingers out of the dirt. She then stood up and dusted of her skirt before she looked down at Don and offered him a hand to help him up.

"Come on space cadet," she said.

"What? We going somewhere?" he asked as he took her hand.

"Club Banana's having a sale on boots and I'm_ not_ going to miss it," Zim explained as she pulled him up.

"Shoe shopping," Don sighed and slumped his shoulders. "You know how much I hate this, right?"

"Yep," she smirked. "Consider it payback for making fun of me. And making me remember Jem."

"Man you can be downright mean when you want to be, you know that?"

Zim sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright fine. How about this? After I get a couple good pairs of boots we'll head out see some mindless, overly violent action movie. Sound good?"

His expression picked up. "_Now_ you're talking!"

"Figured that'd do it," she smirked as she turned and started down the hill.

Don continued to stand there for a few seconds and looked back up at the barely visible stars.

"Don't go away, because someday I _will_ be up there, ya hear?" he said as he held up his right hand in the shape of a gun. "Bang."

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Alright so I _really_ wasn't expecting to use these characters again so soon but this hit me at work today and I just _had_ to write it out. Mostly because I really liked it and partly to flesh Zim and Don out a bit as some people said I didn't get too far into their characters in the last story. Which is true so this is the response to that.

Also I just _really_ wanted to write something. You see I _was_ working on the first chapter to "Sidekick, No More" the next "big" MI fic and one I've noticed people have been wanting to see for awhile now. Unfortunately, last Thursday my laptop was hit by a pretty nasty computer virus and stopped working. Thankfully I went to Best Buy and had the Geek Squad to a data recovery so I didn't loose what I had of the chapter or any of my stuff. Which is great. I've reformatted the computer but hit a little snag in that it won't connect to the net now. So I'm going to call either Dell or Verizon or both probably on Friday to try to get it resolved then get the rest of the drivers I need and _finally_ set it back up the way it was! So with some luck I can get back to writing "Sidekick, No More" at least by next week and get that chapter out then. Any wishes of luck you want to spend along would be appreciated.

Speaking of appreciation I have to give a shout out to my roommate Nate Z for being cool with me using this comp during this whole thing. I seriously appreciate it man and I'm going to get this taken care of soon so I won't be an annoyance to you anymore. So to say thanks I'm gonna post the link to his FF.N profile right here:

http:// .net /u/ 281690/ Nate_Z

If that worked just fill in the blanks to get the full link. If not then just look up "Nate Z" in the author's profile section and you should find him. Seriously check out his stuff it's really good.

Finally, Jem Probable is indeed the descendant to Slyrr's Grimm Probable and Rhonda Fatigable. Yes that's right there are going to be MI versions of them showing up in a fic or two. In fact the first one pits them again Jen Credible and her crew. It's one I've had in mind for awhile and Slyrr dude I'm _really_ sorry it's taken me so long to get to it and I really appreciate your patience. Part of my New Year's Resolution was to get to those fics I've been putting off for various reason and this _will_ be one of them. Along with my other KP universes and a few of my Non-KP ideas. So I'm hoping 2009 will be a big writing year for me. And that this thing with my laptop gets the really big bad thing out of the way so that the rest of it will be smooth sailing. Let's hope.

Oh and for anyone wondering, yes I initially named her Jem to not only fit the KP name scheme but as an homage to the old 80's cartoon. Thus why I had to mention she had pink hair as well. Why'd I do that? Because it makes me giggle.

Alright that's it for me, I'm gonna try to get my computer back online. Wish me luck!

Later guys!


	19. Shin Possible IV

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 19: Shin Possible IV-Smells Like Team Spirit**

Sweat poured down Shin's face as her breaths came in ragged gasps. She tried to tune out the roar of the crowd as she took in the situation. The girls' basketball team was taking on their heated rivals from Upperton High in the most highly anticipated game of the year. Her friends and family were all watching and cheering her on as loudly as they could. There score was tied and there was less than a minute on the clock.

Basically she was living the last scene of every cliched sports movie ever made. The only difference was the fact that her bitchy girl rival whom she hoped to defeat was actually on her team so that meant she actually had to _help_ her. It was a fact that made her sick to her stomach but one she had learned to deal with at the start of the session. Sadly, the glory hound that was Asuka Langley Soryu never _quite_ caught onto the concept of "team work" and therefore was trying to win the game herself. Even though Shin had a clear shot at the hoop and was left unguarded.

She let out a low growl as she watched the redhead dodge back and fourth between the other team's players to try to line up her shot. She tried to make a few discrete motions to Asuka to indicate that she was open without drawing attention from the rival players but she either didn't see them or flat out ignored them. Most likely the latter. The thought of it just made Shin even angrier to the point where she didn't care about being stealthy anymore.

"Asuka you idiot pass the ball to me, I'm open!" she screamed across the court.

"Bite me you freak! I don't _need_ your help! I can do this all by myself!" Asuka shouted back as she dodged another of the opposing team's players.

"Asuka just toss the ball to Shin, she's got a clear shot!" one of their other teammates shouted.

"Shut! Up!" the redhead snapped as she tossed the ball towards the hoop.

_For cryin' out loud!_ Shin thought angrily.

As soon as she saw Asuka ready to throw the ball she knew what was going to happen. There was no way it would be able to get past all the other team's players without a little help. So, using all the speed and agility she had learned from her parents and practice she sprinted across the crowded court. When she was a close as she could get she leapt into the air and past just under the arrant ball which gave a helpful smack. The added force helped it sail over the sea of greedy hands and right towards the hoop. Everything seemed to slow down as Shin barely made out the ball bouncing off the rim before falling towards the inside of the hoop. Sadly she didn't get to actually see it go in as her vision was soon filled with the bodies of all the other players as she crashed to the hard wooden floors of the gym. She let out a yelp of pain that was drown out by the buzzer and loud cheers of her teammates and all the parents and students on their side of the gym.

"Middleton wins! Middleton wins!" screamed the announcer.

A tired smirk crossed her face as she slowly picked herself up to see the cheerleaders living up to their title by leading the hometown crowd in a graceful victory cheer while the other team's players and parents slowly made their way out of the gym. She was never really sure _why_ they needed cheerleaders for the basketball team as that always seemed like more of a football thing to her but they worked. Besides the way the school shoved them in every sporting event she wouldn't be surprised if they ended up cheering on the chess team at some point.

Her musings were cut off by a hand landing roughly on her shoulder and spinning her around to come face to face with a rather peeved looking Asuka.

"What was _that_?!" she demanded with a stomp of her foot.

"_That_," Shin started as she jerked her thumb back towards the hoop, "was my actually _winning_ us the game after _you_ almost blew it!"

Asuka let out a shocked gasp. "I did _not_! I knew _exactly_ what I was doing!"

"Yeah being an egotistical bitch and trying to do everything on your own! _Again!_ Which means we would have _lost_!"

Asuka was about to offer another protest but she was stopped by the coach's surprisingly firm voice.

"Ladies, hit the showers with the rest of the team!" she instructed them.

"Yes coach!" they both replied then slowly made their way towards the locker room.

Despite the fantasies of every teenage boy, there was really nothing erotic or sexual about the girls' shower. It was a mostly embarrassing practice of washing off sweat and grim while feeling incredibly tired and sore. Each girl kept their eyes to themselves to prevent any rumors from getting started about their sexuality. Of course they hadn't stopped them from staring at Shin's uniquely colored body in their first post practice shower together. Nor did it stop Asuka from pointing out to everyone that the red streak in her hair _was_ in fact natural. That set off a round of rather embarrassing questions that she had to answer for weeks on end. Thankfully everyone was over it now and so the shower returned to what passed for normal in that situation.

Shin let out a heavy sigh as her body slowly began to relax under the hot, soothing water. After a moment of letting it just pour over her, she ran her hands through her long mane of raven locks to get all the grim and sweat out of it. She opened an eye to reach for the provided bar of soap on the caddie but stopped when another hand bumped into hers. She left to her right to see Asuka standing under the spout next to her. They stared at each other for a second before the redhead's face screwed up into an angry scowl.

"Oh what you're gonna steal the soap from me now too?!" she snapped, her shrill voice echoing off the tiled walls.

"I didn't steal _anything_ from you!" Shin protested as she turned to face her accuser.

"Nothing but the spotlight you mean," Asuka growled as she crossed her arms under her exposed chest.

"Oh _here_ we go!" the mint green girl shouted, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "God forbid someone take the spotlight away from the _precious _Asuka Langley Soryu!"

"Stop saying my name like that you idiot!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Shin replied in mock apology as she clasped her hands together in front of her. "Is the unclean not allowed to speak the name of the glorious one?"

"Like _you're_ one to talk!" Asuka retorted, jamming a finger at Shin.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"Please! Does the phrase 'Daughter of _The_ Kim Possible' ring a bell?!"

Shin looked horrified.

"I did _not_ tell them to bill me like that!"

"Oh suuuure you didn't! Just like you didn't tell them to put it on the schedule, the posters, the team's picture in the year book," Asuka rambled, counting each one off on her fingers.

"I _didn't_," the raven haired girl insisted. "In fact I went out of my way to _avoid_ cashing in on my mom's name!"

"And I'm sure she thought the same thing and never did _anything_ to help you."

Shin narrowed her eyes dangerously at the redhead.

"You better be _real_ careful with your next few words," she warned.

"I was just wondering what kind of 'favor' she had to call into get you _those_ is all," the other girl grinned deviously as she pointed to Shin's chest.

The green girl's eyes widened at the implication of the statement and she let out a horrified gasp.

"I'll have you know that these are all _me_!" she snapped, as she pulled back her long hair to show off her chest and push it forward toward Asuka a bit. "So read 'em an' weep baby!"

Asuka recoiled in horror. "I don't want to look at those you idiot!"

The rest of team let out various groans and sighs as the all-too-familiar scene. It seemed like after every game, hell every _practice_, the two girls got into a fight. It was becoming a bit of annoyance and definitely tiring but none of the other girls really wanted to get into the middle of it. Both Shin and Asuka had an...intensity about them that intimidated them.

All except one girl. She had stayed out of it so far out of respect for the other girls, but it was finally getting to be too much.

"Oh that's it _I'm_ taking care of this," the tall brunette muttered.

"Just let them be Lita," the girl next to her advised.

"Nothing doin' Ami, someone's gotta do something about this."

With her mind made up, the leggy girl stomped over to the bickering duo with a determined fire burning in her bright green eyes. She stopped just in front of them and placed her hands on her hips to glare at them for several seconds. They were so caught up in their argument that neither of them seemed to notice her rather imposing figure. Her right eyebrow twitched in annoyance at them and before either of them realized what happened, her hands shot out to grab their ears and tugged on them roughly.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" they both screamed in pain.

"Alright now listen up!" Lita snarled at them. "We're all sick of hearing you two argue with each other. So you're gonna learn to get along or we're gonna kick you off the team. Right girls?!"

The other girls looked around at each other nervously. They weren't sure who they should be more afraid of; the girl who could throw green and black plasma from her hands, the rather intense and slightly unhinged redhead, or the brunette with the almost Herculean strength. Eventually they decided it _would_ be in the best interest of the team if Shin and Asuka could actually get along.

"YEAH!" they all shouted in unison.

"See?" Lita pressed. "Now you two gonna play nice or are we gonna have to kick you out?"

The two imprisoned girls stared at each other for a moment before they looked around at the other girls, all of whom were glaring at them as they awaited an answer. None more intensely than Lita who continued to pull on their ears as she kept her intimidating gaze on them. They both let out defeated sighs as they looked at each other again.

"Fine, we'll be good," they both relented.

"Good!" Lita smiled sweetly as she let them go. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Shin and Asuka turned their glares toward the brunette for a bit before they looked at each other again. They let out a pair of low growls then stuck their heads under the shower streams again.

"Is there a problem in there ladies?!" the coaches voice called out from the doorway.

"No coach!" they all called back..

"Good, then hurry up, the cheerleaders need to use the facilities too."

Almost immediately after the basketball team got out of the showers, the cheerleaders started to pour in. Because of the budget cuts that had hit the school recently, both groups had to share the locker room and in fact most of their lockers were intermingled which lead Shin to have to share one with a cheerleader by the name of Bethany Rivera. She ended up being a pretty cool girl and they got along pretty well so Shin didn't mind too much. The only thing that got to her was that the Latina always got a little...close and that kinda put Shin on edge. Still, since she was one of the few people in the school who didn't seem to mind her minty green complication she let it slide.

Though she was still surprised when the dark skinned girl came up behind her as she dropped her towel onto the nearby bench.

"Great game Shin," Bethany congratulated her.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Shin screamed in surprise as she spun around. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry about that," the other girl chuckled even as she took off her cheer sweater. "Figured you'd be a little more aware of your surroundings given who your parents are."

"Yeah well...I've had other things on my mind," she growled.

Bethany cocked an eyebrow then turned her head in the direction Shin was glaring to see Asuka changing at her locker. She smirked then turned back to Shin as she unclasped her bra.

"Oh don't let her get to you," she advised while she slipped the white piece of fabric off.

She then ducked under Shin's arm to stash the bra in her part of the locker, her eyes pausing just briefly over Shin's nude form. She held her position for only a second before she pulled back to sit on the bench and take off her shoes. Shin seemed oblivious to the action as she slipped on her panties then reached for her own bra.

"I try not to, I _really_ do," she sighed as she pulled on the black piece of lace. "But she's just such a...a..."

"Bitch?" Bethany offered.

"Yes!" Shin sighed as she sat down on the bench next to the cheerleader.

The tanned girl slid a bit closer so she could place a gentle hand on a bare, pale green shoulder.

"Look no matter what she says you're a good person and she's just jealous of that," she said softly. "Not to mention you're a _much_ better ball player than her. I mean look how you saved the game for us."

A satisfied smirk slowly crawled over Shin's face.

"Yeah I _am_ kind of awesome, aren't I?" she remarked.

"Yes, yes you are," Bethany said in a hushed tone.

"Hey thanks for the pep talk!" Shin said cheerfully as she stood up and pulled her pants out of the locker. "You know, you're pretty good at cheering me up like this. Why don't we hang out more often?"

"Umm...well...conflicting schedules and stuff I...guess," the Latina girl mumbled as she turned her head away to hide her blush.

"Well we should change that. I know my group of friends are considered 'the outcasts' and stuff like that, but you should really try to hang out with them too. Like you should stop by our table sometime at lunch."

"Well...I'll...think about it."

"Cool!" she smiled then finished getting dressed. "Well see ya later Bethany!"

She gave a cheerful wave as she strode out of the locker room. Bethany gave a weak wave back as she watched her go then sighed and laid back on the bench in just her uniform skirt and lifted her arms over her head.

"Way to go there chica, just way to go," she chided herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin hummed cheerfully as she walked across the gym floor to where her mothers and her friends were waiting for her. They all gave her congratulatory smiles as she made her way over to them.

"Hey there's a little champion," Shego greeted happily as she pulled Shin into a headlock and give her a slight noogie.

"Ow! Momma stop it you're embarrassing me!" she protest as she pulled away from her mother's grasp.

"Like they haven't seen me do that before," Shego waved off. "Seriously though, good job out there. That was quite a move."

"I'm more worried about the landing," Kim spoke up in concern. "I mean the gym floor wasn't exactly soft in _my_ day, I can't imagine it's improved over time."

"Nah I'm fine. Just a little sore is all," Shin reassured her even as she rubbed her left arm.

"Well next time just try to stay on your feet, okay?"

"Kinda ironic coming from you Princess," Shego smirked.

The redhead gave her a widened eye looked. "Shego! Not in front of the kids!"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "I meant all the leaping around you, you perv."

"Oh....well...yeah that's true," Kim muttered with an embarrassed blush.

"Yeah it is," Chris remarked with a dopey grin.

The others just glared at him.

"Yeah, you? You're not allowed to talk while I'm here," Shego told him.

"Awww..."

"Well, anyway," Kieran started, turning to Shin. "You looked amazing out there."

"Yeah you kicked ass!" Chris cheered.

Kieran flashed him a quick annoyed look that seemed to go unnoticed by Shin. Instead she just smiled at her busty best friend.

"Eh it was no big," she smiled at her mom. "The whole team did a great job."

"Except of course for one rather feisty, self centered redhead," Blake retorted.

Shin ground her teeth at the thought of said redhead.

"Yeah, except for _her_," she growled.

"Don't give another thought luv. You know how redheads can be," the British boy quipped then looked up at Kim. "Present company excluded of course."

"Of course," Kim nodded with forced politeness.

"Uh Blake you _do_ remember you're a redhead too right?" Kieran asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah and I definitely include myself in that," he admitted.

The white haired girl just sighed and shook her head. She then looked towards Shin and gave her a cheerful smile.

"Hey Shin, if it's okay with your parents do you want to sleep over this weekend?" she asked.

The minty green girl looked up at her parents expectantly.

"I don't know, if your mother going to be in town this weekend?" Kim asked.

"Yes she's got a few days off from her latest acting gig," Kieran explained.

Shego scoffed. "What is she now, 'overly bust flight attendant #2'?"

Kieran lowered her single blue eye to the floor in shame.

"Actually..."

Shego's eyes widened a bit in surprise but they quickly closed again as she received a quick jab from Kim in the ribs. When she looked at her wife she saw the redhead giving her an annoyed looked and tilted her head towards Kieran. Shego rolled her eyes again and let out a soft sigh.

"Sorry Kieran I didn't mean that crack about your mom," she said in a rehearsed tone.

"No, no it's not your fault. It's something I've just got to come to terms with," she sighed.

"Hey how about we all head out for a nice celebratory pizza?" Kim suggested hoping to lighten the mood.

"YEAH! Pizza!" Chris cheered.

"I could definitely go for one," Shin said as she rubbed her stomach. "Worked up quite an appetite."

"That definitely seems to be a thing with Possible women when they do...strenuous activities," Shego remarked as she gave her wife a knowing glance.

Kim's face turned about as red as her hair and she ducked her head away from the teens.

"Shego!" she chided. "Now _that_ one was on purpose I know it!"

"It sure was Princess," she smirked as she started towards the door.

The rest of the group followed her with Shin shaking her head just a bit at just how weird her family could be. Still she had good family, good friends and had just played a good game. So all in all life was pretty good for her right now.

She just it lasted through the victory pizza.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well as you can see I've not quite given up on the MI verse yet. Like I said in the author's notes at the end of "Sidekick, No More" I plan on still writing some random Spotlight chapters even as I work on other stuff. I still _do_ have some ideas for them that have been on the back burner for a fairly long time but I'm also juggling those ideas with ones that just pop into my head.

Like this one! It just hit me at work the other day as I thought over how I mentioned I had Shin on the basketball team but never really did anything with it in all the stuff I thought out for her. So I figured I'd go ahead and do that. Course not really knowing anything about basketball I went with the last bit of the game and just kinda rolled and this is what I got. I had fun writing it so I hope you guys had fun reading it.

Oh yeah, can anyone guess who the two other anime characters who made their way onto the team are? Go ahead, take a wild guess. I think I made it pretty obvious but then again that just might be my perception of things.

Well while you guys figure that out I'm gonna go work on the epilogue to "Sidekick, No More" and finally get it done. Should be up tomorrow! Be on the look out for it!

Laters!


	20. Shego II

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 20: Shego II-Lullaby **

Shego let out an exhausted sigh as she gently rocked back and fourth in the recliner with a crying Shin in her arms. Unlike most babies she had read about, Shin usually slept pretty soundly throughout the night. Unfortunately, that meant all those nights when she _was_ awake it was quite a chore to put her back to sleep. Shego had already been at this for about thirty minutes and it seemed not matter what she tried the infant in her arms just did not want to stop crying. She let out another slightly annoyed sigh as she glanced over her copy of the latest Richard Castle novel she had discarded when she heard her daughter crying. It seemed like Shin seemed to sense when she got to one of the best parts before she started her little fit. She tore her eyes away from the book cover to move them back towards the upset pale green baby.

"You're just determined to not let me read anymore tonight, are ya kiddo?" she asked with a crooked smile.

The half hearted joke did little to calm Shin's crying fit. Shego sighed again and sped her rocking up just a bit to see if the motions would help clam her. Again it seemed to have no effect. Shego laid her head back against the chair and closed her eyes, resigned to just let her daughter cry herself back to sleep even if it meant _she_ didn't get much sleep herself. Unfortunately, that plan died in less than a minute of hearing the high pitched wail. She looked down at Shin again and tried to think of _something_ that would relax her.

"What do you want?" she asked rhetorically. "A story? A lullaby?" She paused and smiled when an idea formed in her head. "Or how about both? I think I have the perfect one but it's not one I like to go into too often so you better not tell anyone about it. Got it?"

Shin barely acknowledged her through tangent but she did open her eyes slight to look up at her mother.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," she smirked.

She then took a few deep breaths and cleared her throat a bit before she looked down at her daughter and began:

"Once upon a time in the land of misty satin

dreams there stood a houseAnd a man who painted nature scenes  
He painted trees  
And fields and animals and streams  
And he stayed and he didn't hear the falling of the rain  
No, he didn't hear the falling of the rain"

She paused slightly when she noticed Shin's crying had slowed down a bit. She took that as a sign that it was actually worked and started to rock the chair in a steady rhythm to help sooth the baby even more. As she recalled the next set of lyrics her face took on a slight wistful look before she continued.

"In the forest green lived a girl who put her hair  
in braids and she sang  
As she walked all about the wooded glades  
She was glad when the rain came falling on  
her face  
And she sang, 'cause she didn't mind the falling  
of the rain  
No, she didn't mind the falling of the rain"

She reached down to tickle Shin's stomach slightly which got her to stop crying altogether. She considered stopping and seeing if she could get her daughter back to sleep some other way but at this point she was already far too into the song to stop. So she continued to look lovingly at her daughter as she got to the chorus.

"Will it always be the same as we recall?  
Does it touch you when the rain begins to fall?  
Ah, but I don't want to know and I don't want  
to see  
Another rainy day without you lying next  
to me, ah"

Another reminiscent smile crossed her face at the next set of lyrics.

"High upon a hill far away from the dusty crowd  
is a boy  
With his eyes on the ground, his head is bowed  
He's a fool and his mind is filled with hopeless  
dreams  
And he waits, but he will not see the falling  
of the rain  
No, he will not see the falling of the rain"

At this point Shin's eyes had started to droop and she was quickly drifting back into dreamland. Shego softened her voice before she repeated the chorus.

"Will it always be the same as we recall?  
Does it touch you when the rain begins to fall?  
Ah, but I don't want to know and I don't want  
to see  
Another rainy day without you lying next  
to me, ah"

She filled in the instrumental interlude in her mind and rocked her arms in time to it, a motion that finally put Shin completely to sleep. Which Shego counted as a blessing as it kept her from noticing the change in her demeanor. Her expression fell into a rather sullen one the nostalgic energy she had during the earlier parts of the song seemed to fade. Regardless she forced herself to finish the song.

"So now the boy becomes the man who sits and  
paints all day  
But the girl with the braids in her hair has  
gone away  
And it seems that time has brought things  
to an end  
Nothing's changed, 'cause you can't stop the  
falling of the rain  
No you can't stop the falling of the rain"

She let out a long, sad sigh as she finished and leaned her head against the back of the chair again. She closed her eyes and sat in silence for a few seconds. When it finally clicked that it _was_ silent she looked down and noticed that Shin was fast asleep once again. She let out an amused chuckled then leaned down to kiss Shin on the forehead. She then carefully got out of the chair and walked back over to the crib and gently place the sleeping infant in it. She ruffled the black and red strands of hair onto of Shin's head before she turned around to grab her book.

"So how come I've never heard that one before?" a voice asked softly.

Shego clamped a hand of her mouth to keep from screaming in surprise and waking Shin up again. When she recovered her wits she her eyes narrowed to glare at Kim who seemed rather amused as she stood in the door way. Shego grabbed her book then quickly ushered the redhead out of the room. After she closed the door she gently bopped her girlfriend over the head with the hardcover.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Kim remarked, as she rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"For ease dropping and then scaring me enough to almost wake up Shin," Shego explained. "Which, by the way, if that _had_ happened _you'd_ be the one trying to put her to sleep again."

"Okay fine, I admit I shouldn't have been spying on you," the redhead apologized but then smiled. "But it's just so much fun to watch you in those motherly moments."

Shego blushed and looked away from the shorter girl.

"Yeah, yeah I can get sappy sometimes too. But it doesn't mean I still can't kick that bubble butt of yours," she warned.

Kim's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What have I told you about saying those words?"

"Mmmm," Shego paused and tapped her chin dramatically. "You know I just can't seem to remember. Must be slept deprivation."

"Or losing brain cells from reading those cheap thriller novels," the redhead remarked, pointing to the book in her hands.

"Okay Kimmie, fun is fun but don't dis Castle. The man's a genius with this stuff. There's a reason he's been on bestseller lists so often."

Kim rolled her eyes. "And I'm sure all those 'steamy sex scenes' are just there for flavoring right?"

"Exactly," Shego beamed. "Besides I figured you'd like him just based on the fact that he helps the cops solve murders."

"It'd be better if he helped the cops _prevent_ murders."

"Calm down Princess, not everyone can be as kick ass as we are."

"Suppose so."

When they walked back into their bedroom, Kim went straight for the bed and was about to climb back under the warm, inviting sheets when she noticed Shego opening the closet door.

"Shego if you're going to fetch some 'toys' I'm really not in the mood right now," she remarked.

Shego let out an annoyed groan and glared at the red head over her shoulder.

"You know, Princess, it _is_ possible for me to go over to the closet and look for something _else_. Sheesh! What kind of horndog do you take me for?" she muttered then turned her attention back to the closet.

"The kind who begs for it at least once a night," Kim retorted with a smirk.

"You've done plenty of begging yourself there Pumpkin."

The redhead frowned. "So you're not coming back to bed then?"

"Just like that," the raven haired woman smirked.

"I didn't mean for _that_!" she protested with a blush. "I just wanted to know if you were going to try to sleep now or not."

"Probably not," Shego clarified.

She then quickly pulled something from the leg pouch of her costume and slipped it into her book before she turned around to face her girlfriend.

"I want to get a few more chapters read in my book before I hit the hey," she told her, giving the book cover a slight tap for emphasis.

"Well alright," Kim said a little dejected as she slipped into bed. "Just try not to wake me up when you _do_ come to bed."

"Trust me, you won't even know I'm there," Shego smirked.

She left the room before Kim could offer up a snide remark of her own and made her way into the living room. She plopped down on the couch with a loud and long exhausted sigh. She idly flipped the book in her hands, thankful that it provided a good enough distraction to keep Kim from asking about why she hadn't heard Shego sing that song before. Or why it was so important to her. She glanced down at the Castle novel and pulled out the object from her leg pouch she had slipped into it. It was one of the few personal items she carried in the pouch along with her professional ones. This one just happened to be _very_ personal. So much so that she hadn't even let Kim see it yet and wasn't sure when exactly she _would_ be ready. Which in it's own way was a bit funny considering how simple an object it was.

It was an old, faded and slightly crumpled picture. It was of a girl of about five years old with long, black hair that was tied in twin braids. She was running through a small wooded area in a garden with a boy chasing after her with a dripping paint brush. He obviously intended to leave a mark on the girl's face but she was keeping a quick pace ahead of him. Although she was running away she had a wide smile on her face and it was easy to tell she was giggling happily in the picture. The kind of simple bliss that comes with childhood that makes everyday an adventure. The happy, playful scene was contrasted, however, by the grey, cloudy sky peaking through the tree tops that promised a rain to end their fun prematurely.

A small tear welled up in the corner of Shego's right eye and she resisted the urge to crush and burn the picture. Just like always. And as always when she looked at the picture she couldn't help but remember the last few lines from the song she had just sang to her daughter.

_So now the boy becomes the man who sits and  
paints all day  
But the girl with the braids in her hair has  
gone away  
And it seems that time has brought things  
to an end  
Nothing's changed, 'cause you can't stop the  
falling of the rain  
_

_No you can't stop the falling of the rain_

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **This idea is one that's been floating around in my head for awhile. Mostly because I _love_ Billy Joel's "Falling of the Rain" because it's such a beautifully bittersweet song that really pretty much anyone can relate to. I found a _really_ well done video to it on YouTube and that just spurred on doing this fic even more. I just thought it'd be a touching song for Shego to sing to Shin as a story/lullaby to help put her to sleep.

Of course me being me I couldn't just leave it at that and had to add a bit of pathos to it. I'm hoping I sold it as well as I think I did because that last scene is on that's been really burned into my brain for awhile so I really wanted to do it justice. Which of course means my small writer's block/lack of focus came back to haunt me this past week so I'm not sure how good a job I did. That's where reviews come in handy to see if I did or didn't pull it off well. So let's hear it from you guys.

This will _probably_ be my last KP fic before I start delving into my other fandoms but I do have some more ideas floating around in my head so we'll just see. But I also have a lot of stuff I need to catch up on so...we'll see what happens.

Stay tuned I suppose.


	21. Kieran

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 21: Kieran Stevens-Valentine's Day Surprise**

Kieran never really had what one would consider a normal life. It was a _good_ life, just not a normal one. For one, she had never known her father. Her mother didn't have any pictures of him and never spoke of him. As far as she was concerned it was like he had vanished into thin air long before she was born. She would like to know a _little_ bit about her father, but she knew better than to press the issue.

It wasn't like she didn't love her mother or anything. She was a great mom. It was just that at times she could be very...well the best word she could come up with was flighty. Kieran figured it came from her being an actress and having to take on so many parts. Course she wasn't a _famous_ actor or anything she mostly got picked for background and bit parts. And most of those centered around her to best and _obvious_...assets. Regardless of what part she landed it always seemed she was stuff into some tight, revealing number for the titillation of audience. And the cast. And the director. And the crew. And just about...everyone, really.

As much as she did love her mother, it was her rather more than well filled-out physique that made Kieran herself the target of some unflattering remarks. Not helping matters was the fact that she was currently going through what everyone seemed to want to call "the change" and it was already becoming fairly obvious she was going to emulate her mother in body type. This of course led to all sorts of jealous and scornful remarks from the other girls in her class and immature taunts and names from the boys. It was _really_ annoying and frustrating.

Of course, as bad as the taunts about her developing body could be she at least expected that to happened. The other physical traits that everyone made fun of her over had happened surprisingly and suddenly over the summer. Her mother had brought her to the set of the latest show she was guest starring on. It was some medieval fantasy show where her mother would play, naturally, a seductive witch trying to lure the hero away from his main love interest to be her loyal slave. The premise was predictable and stupid but Kieran _was_ intrigued by the magical aspect of it. She had always been interested in magical lands and creatures and trying to find out if there was _real_ magic out there. Not the stuff magicians did on stage, but rather the stuff out of the storybooks. _That's_ what she wanted to find.

Sadly, that's _exactly_ what she found on the set one day. After shooting one day she had been left to explore the set and spent the time going through the books on the shelf tucked into the corner of the witch's lair. Most of them were just props that were filled with blank pages and those that needed to be shown on screen only had certain pages filled with gibberish and pencil drawings. But there was one book that was different. It was a complete book. Filled from front to back with strange, ancient looking words and spells and drawings of monsters that looked like nothing she had ever seen before. It had intrigued her and she just _had_ to know more about it. So she snuck if off the set and into her mother's trailer when she was talking with the rest of the cast and crew. She eagerly flipped through the tomb's pages until she found an incantation she thought she could read aloud.

She was horribly, horribly wrong. It turned out the book _was_ a real spell book and by reading aloud from it was preforming a _real_ spell. Unfortunately her untrained mouth couldn't pronounce the words correctly and so whatever the spell was _supposed_ to do, it didn't. It instead took away her left eye and turned her formerly chestnut brown hair snow white.

With no idea how to reverse it, she simply had to deal with it. So when she returned to school at the beginning of the year, all her sudden physical changes made her an even bigger outcast than she had been before just for being friends with a certain hyperactive green girl. But it _was_ her friendship with Shin Possible that helped her deal with her new look and find some way to be comfortable with it. Though she still wasn't sure about wearing the white eye patch with her white hair, but both her mom and Shin seemed to think it worked.

Unfortunately, even their support couldn't help her from feeling self-conscious or lonely on this particular day. A day that people either love or hate unconditionally. A day that could make someone feeling incredibly happy or incredibly sad. A day that was either celebrated or feared. A day for extremes.

Valentine's Day.

Officially, Middleton Middle School took no stance on the day except for the usual gaudy decorations found in schools. Lots of pink and red and few hearts and some Cupids here and there. But as for actually passing out Valentine's Day cards and gifts, they took a very "hands off" approach. They didn't encourage kids from doing it but didn't particularly stop them from doing it either. It was supposed to be the best way to handle it to make everyone happy.

It didn't exactly work. While most of the girls were all too happy to give out cards to boys they had crushes on and the boys begrudgeningly gave them gifts and candy like they were supposed to, the rest of the cards that got passed around were used to deliver taunts and generally make people feel any worse about themselves.

It was definitely what was happening to her. Aside from the extra snippy comments from some of the girls and some fumbling lewd remarks from the boys when she got to her locker before lunch she found it stuffed with Valentine's cards. A small avalanche of pink and red envelopes fell towards her when she opened the steel door. She let out a frustrated huff and kicked them down the hall. The few she did stop and read where pretty much what she expected to find and she tore them up in anger. In her rage she picked up a heart shaped card and was about to tear it up as well when she recognized the handwriting on the front. It looked like...Shin's writing. She blinked her ice blue eye snapped the small piece of tape holding it closed with a finger. When she flipped it open she found a message that was again clearly written by her friend:

_Knew a couple of jerks would try to mess with you today so I figured you'd like a real card._

_Don't let 'em get you down cause you're better than that._

_The girls are just jealous cause you're filling out before them _

_And the boys are just stupid anyway._

_I still think the hair and eyepatch thing look really cool._

_So cheer up and have some fun dammit!_

_You're Friend,_

_Shin Possible_

_P.S. Don't let anyone see I wrote a swear word there _

_Cause I don't want to hear about it from my Moms._

Kieran chuckled and shook her head at the note. It was so very...well....Shin.

"Ha! Knew that'd get you to smile today," her friend's voice said cheerfully.

The white haired girl turned her head to see Shin standing at the locker next to her. She was still amazed that someone who's usually so loud could be quite when she wanted to be. It was probably something one of her moms taught her. Kieran held up the card in one hand and gave her a lopsided smile.

"You know this doesn't rhyme, right?" she joked.

Shin scowled a bit. "Yeah well...I'm not good at ryhming," she huffed. "Besides it's the thought that counts right? And I _thought_ it'd make you feel better to get a real Valentine."

"Yeah, it does. Thanks," Keiran smiled.

She then looked around to see if any teachers where present and when she found the coast was clear she moved over to give her friend a tight hug. Shin was a little surprised by the action but happily returned the hug.

"Oh come on don't get _too_ mushy on me," Shin pleaded even though she was smiling as well.

"I know, I know," Kieran relented as she pulled back. "It's just...well it's not been a good year for me."

"Ah don't let those jerks get to you. That's exactly what they want. Just ignore 'em and that'll _really_ make 'em mad."

"This coming from the girl who keeps saying she wants to fry Asuka?" she replied with a grin.

Again, Shin's face scowled but much deeper than before.

"Hey _that's_ different!" she shouted, her voice echoing a bit off the walls. "Asuka's pure evil and has to be destroyed! Trust me, if we don't stop her now she'll probably be tearing up the city in a giant robot or something."

"Uh huh," Kieran nodded, unconvinced. "I think someone's been watching too much anime."

Shin puffed her cheeks a bit before she grumbled, "Shut up. Way to ruin a nice surprise."

"Okay, okay you're right I'm sorry," the other girl agreed before she hugged her friend again. "I didn't mean to ruin the moment and you're right it was very sweet. Thank you again."

"No big," the green tinted girl said as she hugged back again. "You're my best friend, course I'm gonna look out for ya."

The loud ringing of the school bell brought up their tender moment and Shin recoiled in horror.

"Aw crap I'm gonna be late for class! Look we'll talk later, okay? See ya!" she said hastily before she tore off down the hallway.

Kieran chuckled even harder as she watched rather spastic friend ran down the hallway in hopes to getting to her class on time. Just like always. She looked down at the heart shaped card in her hand again.

_A Valentine's Day card. That's just exactly like Shin,_ she thought with a content sigh. _She really _is_ the best friend I have. I don't think I'd be able to handle this whole thing without her. She maybe a bit hyper but she's also got a heart almost as big as this card. And she's kinda cute too._

She blinked again at the thought.

_Huh. That was...weird. But it felt kinda...right. Wonder what that means? _

She thought about it for a moment but shrugged it off with a shake of her head. It was probably just her getting caught up in the moment and the spirit of the day. She tucked the card into her backpack, then shut her locker and headed off to the lunchroom to get a piping hot tray of whatever they were serving that day.

Even so, her musing of Shin being cute stuck in the back of her mind. She really wasn't sure what it meant yet but it was something she would deal with eventually...

**The End**

**Author's Note: **Well this was just a quick little fic I wanted to get out there in spirit of the holiday. Actually the original idea for this came to me back in December and I almost worked on it then but I figured it'd be _much_ more appropriate to wait til around Valentine's Day to post since...well it was set on Valentine's Day. Yeah I know there's a lot of back story and exposition before getting to the actual event but I just wanted to get into Kieran's history a bit. Plus I couldn't think of a better way to start the thing off so...yeah.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this scene and I know this day can be kind of a bummer for a lot of people but like Shin said try not to let it get you down. There are plenty of other things you can do to have fun on it that doesn't relay on being in a relationship. Hey, no one said you can't bey one of those giant hearts of chocolate for yourself. Nothing makes you feel better than chocolate right?

Whatever you decide to do just try to have a happy and safe Valentine's Day.


	22. Shego & Shin

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and cannot be used without permission. Got it?_

**Maternal Instinct: Spotlight**

**Chapter 22: Shego and Shin-Perfect Summer Afternoon**

It was a beautiful late summer afternoon in Middleton. The weather was warm enough to be relaxing instead of scorching and a light breeze kept things that way. There were a few white, fluffy clouds in the sky that added to the picturesque nature of the day. The birds' chirps were far enough away to soothing and seemed to be well out of dive bombing range. It was the kind of day that encouraged people to go outside and enjoy the last great hurrah of summer.

That's exactly what the two, pale green members of the Possible household were doing at the moment, albeit in their own unique way. To any passers by, it would appear that Shego and Shin Possible were merely laying out in their backyard in swimsuits to tan under the bright, midday sun. While that was true in some respects, their unique physiology allowed them both to soak up the usually harmful ultraviolet rays and turn it into an internal energy source for their plasma manipulating abilities.

Of course, all Kim saw was her wife and teenage daughter laying out in their backyard in swimsuits to tan under the bright, midday sun. It was especially vexing for her because Shin was wearing a black, two piece bikini that was missing a bit too much fabric as far as she was concerned. Shego's green and black one piece was surprisingly more conservative but still hugged enough of her features to let anyone who saw them to know she kept her body in _very_ good shape. It was a prospect that Kim didn't like one bit. Determined to put a stop to the peep show, she quickly pulled the sliding door open and marched out to the backyard. She came to a stop in front of the two and scowled at them as she placed her arms on her hips.

Shego's relaxed expression twisted into a scowl of her own when she noticed the distinct lack of warm on her body. She opened her right eye behind her sunglasses to investigate and let out a small, irritated sigh when she spotted Kim standing before her.

"Kinda blocking my sunlight there, Kimmie," she muttered as she closed her eye again.

"And just what do you to think you're doing?" Kim asked, pointedly ignoring her wife's remark.

"What do is _look_ like we're doing?" Shego asked back.

"Well it _looks_ like my wife and 16-year-old daughter are acting as eye candy for the whole neighborhood."

"Then you should look again cause Shin and I are just soaking up this gorgeous sun," the other woman remarked as she motioned around them. "Or at least we _were_ til someone decided to be Little Miss Buttinziki."

"Yeah, Mom, you're kinda ruining the moment here," Shin added from where she laid on her stomach on her own lawn chair.

"Don't you get smart with me young lady!" Kim snapped with a wagging finger to her daughter. "And just where did you get that swimsuit, anyway?"

"What? What's wrong with it?" the pale green girl asked as she twisted a bit to look herself over then look at her mother over her should. "It's not like it's a thong or anything."

"Might as well be," the redhead muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Shego rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "Hey James, when Kimmie gets home tell her she's free to join us in the backyard, okay?"

Kim's eyes widened in anger and she whipped her head towards her wife to glare daggers at her.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she snarled.

"I thought it was pretty clear," Shego casually remarked. "It means you're acting just like you Dad did around you when you were Shin's age. And older even."

"I am _not_!" Kim insisted.

"Are too," the other woman shot back with a smile.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!" the redhead shouted again with a stomp of her foot.

"Am too," Shego repeated with a smug smirk. "You know Kimmie, I could do this all day."

"You _are_ kinda acting like Grandpa, Mom," Shin spoke up after she had laid back down again.

"You know what _else_ I can do to be like Grandpa? Ground you!" Kim warned.

The teen turned over completely this time as she gawked at her much more stern mother.

"What? What did I do?" she shrieked.

"Oh, don't pay any attention to her, sweetie," Shego casually waved off. "You're Mom's just jealous she doesn't share our amazing body types."

"As if!" the redhead scoffed as she moved her hands back to her hips. "I'm more worried about every guy on the block staring at those 'amazing body types' of yours."

"You...you don't think that's actually gonna happen, do you?" Shin asked her other mother as she pulled her knees up to cover her ample chest.

"Eh, maybe," Shego shrugged. " 'Course it's only _really_ if any of them have a bathroom window with a view of the backyard."

"Ewww gross Momma!" the teen shouted in disgust as she curled herself up even tighter.

"Shego! Sick and wrong!" Kim agreed as she cringed a bit.

Shego just shrugged again and closed her eyes before she raised her arms lazily above her head.

"Hey you should be honored, Princess. That's half your genetic code they're staring at, too," she informed her wife.

Somehow Kim didn't looked too convinced or flattered.

"That's not helping much, Shego," she remarked. "I'd much rather not have strangers staring at either one of you."

"Yeah, I think I might head inside too and just hit the tanning lamp to finish up," Shin said as she stood up and picked up the towel from the lawn chair.

Shego let out an annoyed sigh. "You know if you're _really _worried about it, we could just call Kieran and her mom over here to join us. Trust me with _them_ out here, _no one's_ going to be looking at us."

The dual haired girl placed a finger on her chin as she face scrunched up in thought.

"Well...that's true..." she mused.

"And let's face it, Kieran could stand to get a bit of sun," Shego continued.

"That's true too. But I think the semi-pale look kinda works for her."

"Oh?" the raven haired woman asked as she dipped her shades to look at the teen.

Kim caught her gaze and for a brief moment the two parents stared at their daughter before they exchanged a few glances between themselves. Shin seemed completely oblivious to the looks as she continued to ponder whether or not she should invite Kieran and her mother over to join her and her Momma in their tanning ritual. Eventually she shook her head.

"Nah, I don't think she'd go for it," she finally said aloud. "I mean her mom might, but Kieran gets kinda weird when she knows people are staring at her."

"Probably because _everyone_ seems to stare at her," Kim remarked with a slight edge of annoyance to her voice.

"Hey Kimmie, come on, no need to get all uppity just because you're being out done in the chest department by a teenage girl," Shego 'comforted' her wife with a sly smile.

"Oh shut up!" the redhead snapped then turned her attention back to Shin. "Look, honey, why don't we just go inside and spend the rest of the day watching TV or something that involves being away from prying eyes."

"Yeah I think I'm definitely done tanning for the day," Shin agreed as she wrapped the towel around her bikini clad body and looked around.

Kim looked back at her wife even as she helped her daughter secure the towel around her.

"Gonna join us?" she offered.

"Nope. You prudes can go inside if you want but I'm staying out here and enjoying my toasting time," Shego replied, fixing her glasses and returning to a comfortable position.

Kim just rolled her eyes and shook her head as she guided Shin back into the house. She loved her wife with all her heart but some days she was just too much to take. Today was _definitely_ one of those days.

**The End.**

**Author's Notes: **Hey look at that! A "Maternal Instinct" story after all this time! Huzzah! This was just a little something I've had rattling around in my head for awhile now and I figured I should get it out there before summer finally ends. I know a lot of colleges are in session and that summer is slowly drawing to a close but it's still pretty friggin' hot here with plenty of sunshine that's usually good for tanning weather. Since we all know Shego loves to tan I figured she'd be right out there enjoying it and sharing it with her daughter as their own unique mother/daughter bonding experience.

Plus as I mentioned in the story, I like the idea of their bodies taking UV rays and converting them into energy for their plasma blasts. I know that's an idea that's been thrown around in the "fanon" but I can't remember who started it first. Hmmm... Still I like the idea and kinda rolled with it. Plus it was just a great excuse to get them into swimsuits. Yes I'm shameless, I'll freely admit that.

I'm sure this wasn't the big, epic return to the "MI" universe that most people where expecting but I hope you could enjoy this little slice-of-life from the Possible family. It was a fun, simple exercise to see if I could still get in touch with these characters after so long of not seeing them. I did watch "Showdown at the Crooked D" before writing these to get their voices right and I think I did a good job. What do you guys think?

Well that's all for now, rest assured I'm working on plenty of other ideas and in fact there's one for a Jen Credible centric fic that's just chomping at the bit. Might have to get to that one soon. We'll see...

Later!


End file.
